The Boy with the Flower
by Nova Edgewater
Summary: Lillian comes to Bluebell for her brother's wedding. Both siblings are trying desperately to leave their pasts in the past. Can they really start over? Or is their past destined to catch up with them.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've updated this to third person. Originally I wanted to do it first person, but there's too much I want to do and Lillian and Cam can't always be present. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Oh Cam, they're beautiful!" Laney exclaimed. Cam smiled, unable to stop himself from staring into the bright green eyes of the woman he loved. Her hair the color of a wheat field in the golden sun, was tied back in the meticulous bun she wore while working in the Cafe. She clasped her hands together under that delicate chin and gave a delighted squeal. "These will be perfect for the wedding!" She stared at the beautiful pink roses that he had painstakingly cultivated for her. Cam had wanted everything to be perfect for her. He loved her with all of his heart. He turned around to get some of the sketches that he had drawn for the designs of her bouquet. He heard her giggling softly. When Cam looked up he saw her in the arms of the man she was going to marry, Phillip. His red hair was tousled from a long day's work, and his face was close to hers. Cam couldn't help but feel a tinge in his stomach. He really did not like Phillip.

"I hope I don't have anything to be jealous about," Phillip mused as he kissed her on her smooth cheek. A pink hue tinted her face, and she smiled.

"Between Cam and I?" Laney asked. "Cam's like a brother to me." Cam flinched at the description. He had loved Laney for years. Cam had never been really good at expressing emotions. He had always been very shy and reserved. Hearing that was hard.

Cam had come to Bluebell as a young teenager and Howard had taken him in. He had almost instantly fell in love with his beautiful blonde haired daughter. Laney was open and honest. She was the type of girl that displayed every emotion on that lovely face of hers. She was expressive and warm. When Phillip moved to Bluebell everything changed. Laney had feelings for him immediately. When he had first come into the Howard's Cafe looking for something to eat, Laney smiled at him in a way that she had never smiled at Cam. It was that day that Cam knew she was lost to him forever. But then again, it's not as if she'd ever been his to begin with.

That was three seasons ago, and now they were getting married, the wedding was in a week. Laney had asked Cam to make the flower arrangements, and he could not tell her no. Cam could never deny this beautiful girl anything.

"Cam, Phillip and I are going to go for a walk, I'll talk to you later," Laney said. Cam watched her walk away, her hand clasped firmly in his. Her skirt was flowing gently around her knees from the cool autumn breeze.

He wondered at that moment what would have happened if he would have just been more open and honest about his feelings. Would she have fallen for him instead? If Cam had summoned the courage to tell her about his love for her, would things be any different? Cam silently cursed himself for being so cold and distant all the time. _Did I lose her because she never knew? Or would she have always chosen Phillip?_ He wondered to himself. Sighing, he picked up the sketchbook to make more revisions. Even if she wasn't marrying him, He still wanted things to be perfect.

"Excuse me?" a small voice interrupted Cam's thoughts. He jumped. He had become so entrenched in thought working on the sketches. He looked up to see a small girl standing before him. Her dull ash blonde hair swooped down nearly covering her eyes which were a slate blue, almost gray color. She stood with her hands folded in front of her.

"Yes?" Cam asked with his usual indifference and disinterest.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I am looking for Phillip Stone," the girl stated. "Do you know where he is?" Cam's eyes narrowed. Who was this girl that was looking for Phillip? Perhaps she was a girl from his past? The new farmer very rarely spoke of his life before moving to Konohona. Cam instantly hoped it was an old girlfriend coming to find him, but then felt remorse for his thoughts. That would break Laney's heart and that was the last thing that Cam wanted.

"Who are you?" Cam asked.

"I am his sister Lillian," the girl answered flatly. Phillip had a sister? Cam had no idea. Then again no one did. He couldn't help but wonder if Laney knew.

"He just left here with his fiancé," Cam answered. The small girl smiled.

"Thank you," she answered. She quickly turned on her heel and left. What a strange girl she was. It didn't matter to Cam, he turned back to his sketches.

* * *

Lillian could hardly believe it; her older brother was getting married. Back in the city he'd been known as the rich playboy. Phillip could have (and often did have) any girl he wanted to. Rich debutantes, and even once a princess had fallen for her brother's charms. When their father had died it had all changed, that was when Phillip had decided to move to Konohona to farm. Their mother, of course, was furious, but Phillip had their father's stubbornness in him and decided to stay.

Lillian wasn't sure where to go, so she walked back to the small town hall in Bluebell. Phillip had made all the arrangements for her to stay. Lillian was a little disappointed. She was hoping to see if her brother had truly changed or not. Could it be that he had found true love?

"Lil!" She heard a voice shout. She turned around to see a smiling Phillip. He ran up to her and threw his arms around her.

"I am so happy to see you!" Lillian murmured. Phillip and she had always been so close. They had endured a lot together.

"Same here Lilbud." She couldn't help but smile at the old familiar nickname. Anyone else beside Phillip who tried to call her that would have been kicked in the teeth.

"I want you to meet Laney," Phillip said. He extended his hand out to the blonde girl standing a few feet away. Lillian hoped the shock on her face wasn't too evident. Laney looked nothing like the type of girl her brother usually went for. In fact Laney looked rather plain. Not saying she didn't have a pretty face, but it was nothing compared to the glamor girls that typically caught Phillip's attention.

"It's a pleasure," Lillian greeted. "I'm Lillian."

"Nice to meet you as well," Laney responded back. "Phillip has told me so much about you."

"I've heard very little about you," Lillian answered. Phillip coughed.

"How about we all go into the cafe, so you two can get to know each other," Phillip stated. He took both their arms in his. She felt a small warning squeeze from Phillip. Lillian couldn't help but wonder, just how much Laney really knew about her big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently Laney had known about Phillip's sister. Cam had tried not to pay attention to the little scene that played out in front of his flower booth, but it was near impossible. Laney was always in his thoughts. He had sensed that something about the little scene in front of him had seemed odd, it had been a bit of a tense interaction.

"Earth to Cam!" He heard a voice state. His best friend Ash was leaning against his flower booth.

"Hey," He greeted Ash.

"Daydreaming about L?" Ash asked. Cam scowled at him. He was one of the few people who knew about his feelings for Laney.

"No," Cam lied defensively.

"Dude, you need to move on, that ship has sailed," Ash stated waiving his hand away in the air. Ash didn't understand. There was no moving on from Laney. Ash didn't know what it was like to love someone the way he loved her.

"Whatever," Cam answered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Cam you gotta stop torturing yourself like this," Ash insisted. "Laney's just another girl." Cam knew his friend was just trying to make him feel better, but he was only making things worse. To Cam, Laney wasn't just some other girl. She was everything. She had been so friendly to him, it was because of her prompting that he'd had the courage to open up the flower stand. She was always giving him tips on customers and how to speak with people. That had never particularly been Cam's strong suit.

"So Phillip's sister is here for the wedding," Cam informed Ash, trying to change the subject off Laney. "Did you know he had a sister?"

"News to me," Ash stated. "Is she hot?" Cam rolled his eyes. Of course Ash would ask that question. He was always flirting, never committing.

"Dunno," Cam shrugged.

"You haven't met her?" Ash asked.

"No I have," Cam answered. Ash shook his head. Cam had a one track mind when it came to Laney. Cam's love for Laney blinded him from any other woman in the world.

"You seriously don't see any other woman besides Laney do you?" Ash asked. Cam ignored his hook. He knew that Ash liked to argue about almost anything. Even though it was always in good fun, Cam didn't feel like it today. Cam shrugged.

"How's your business going?" Cam asked. He knew that Ash was a sucker for talking about his work. He loved his animals more than anything else.

"It's great. Mama's notoriety is getting larger, people from other towns are coming for her animals," Ash boasted. "Cheryl's gonna show her own cow in the festival." Cam rolled his eyes Cheryl was one of the most spoiled little girls in the twin towns. Ash gave her everything that she asked for, her mother did the same. She was a brat as a result. She whined when she didn't get her way, and would often be seen having a temper tantrum in town.

At that moment Phillip's sister burst out of the cafe looking angry. She stormed past the two friends and into the Inn. Phillip and Laney came out a few seconds later. Laney had tears welling up in her eyes. Instantly, Cam became concerned. What had happened in that cafe? And why was sweet Laney crying?

* * *

The trio settled into a small table at the cafe. It felt so surreal to Lillian, everything was so quaint here in Bluebell. Laney was smiling and grasping Phillip's arm. Lillian couldn't help but think of Phillip's previous behavior. It seemed very odd that a country bumpkin would be the one to get him settled down.

The man behind the counter was something else entirely. He had a mop of curly blond hair, and was built like a wrestler. Beyond that the similarities to a wrestler ended. He had a painted face, and light blue shirt with an argyle sweater vest. He was daintily making pastries. Definitely not what Lillian expected to see in this quaint little village.

"How was your trip?" Phillip asked his sister.

"It was long," she answered. Lillian couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated at her brother. They had been so close for so long, but he had never mentioned Laney in any of his phone calls, until just recently. As happy as she was to see him, she also felt a little betrayed as well.

"The trek up here is a bit much at times," Laney assured. She appeared to be very sweet and kind hearted. She was the type of girl the old Phillip and Lillian would have mocked back in the city. Girls like her were always trying to "save" Phillip.

"Yes, it's quite different here," Lillian said with a sharpness in her voice. Phillip gave her a quick kick under the table.

"I'm glad you could make it," Phillip stated.

"Me too, with such short notice," Lillian answered, sarcasm dripped in her voice. Phillip shot her a quick glare.

"Oh that's partially my fault," Laney explained. "I wanted to married right away!"

"Me too!" Phillip exclaimed.

"People in the city are shocked," Lillian stated. That received another kick.

"Laney honey, may you get us some of your delicious herb cheese?" Phillip asked with a sweetness in his voice that almost sickened his sister. Who the hell was this man sitting here with her, she wondered?

"Of course. It's in the back though, I might be a minute," Laney practically sang out. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then bounded away.

"Laney's cheese is the best," Phillip gushed. Laney giggled then was out of sight. "What the hell Lil?" Phillip's tone changed the minute Laney was out of sight.

"What?" she asked.

"Look I don't want to talk about the city, my life there is done. I thought you understood that. What is your deal?" Phillip hissed.

"My deal?" Lillian asked. "You tell me you're getting married and want me to come? Not once did you mention this girl before. What the hell am I supposed to think?" She was angry. It hurt her that he hadn't said anything about his relationship before.

"Lil, I didn't tell you because I didn't want Mother to show. I didn't want her finding out."

"When have I ever told her anything? She doesn't even know where you live," Lillian stated.

"And I want to keep it that way," Phillip countered.

"You know you just left me? I had to deal with the brunt of her anger?" Lillian asked. "It'll be hell when I go back."

"So don't," Phillip stated. "Stay here."

"What the hell!" Lillian asked incredulously. How could her brother expect her to stay somewhere like this? "What else do you have in the city Lil? Kurt gave you those divorce papers weeks ago." Lillian glared at her brother. Her recently failed marriage was still a sore point, at that moment Laney came back to the table.

"I'm sorry," Lillian stated. "But I'm suddenly no longer feeling hungry. It was nice to meet you Laney. Sorry but I'm just not up for this right now." She stood up and stormed out of the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam felt like a terrible person watching the scene in front of him unfolding. Where most people would have looked away and pretended not to notice, he could not tear his eyes away. Laney in tears always brought out the protective side of Cam. Perhaps that is why she thought of him like a brother. He shuddered. Cam had hated hearing that come out of her mouth.

"What happened? Laney asked. "Why did she leave so soon?" Cam could see her tears rolling down her cheeks. "It isn't anything I did was it?"

"No Laney, honey, I just brought up something I shouldn't have," Phillip explained.

"Oh," Laney sighed. She looked unconvinced.

"Laney I promise, it has nothing to do with you, but I do need to go fix this," Phillip pleaded.

"Ok," Laney conceded. She watched him as he walked to Town Hall. At that moment Cam's anger for Phillip increased. How could he leave Laney in tears like that? Why didn't he stay to console her. Laney turned to Cam. A bright red flush came over her face. "Sorry you two had to witness that."

"Witness what?" Ash asked nonchalantly. Laney giggled through her tears. Cam envied that in Ash, he always seemed to know exactly what to say to make people feel better. Cam on the other hand stood like a bumbling idiot trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh Ash!" Laney giggled.

"What happened?" Cam asked.

"I-I'm not quite sure myself," Laney stammered. "I thought things were going well." Laney shrugged and turned to go back into the cafe. Cam went to follow her but Ash grabbed his arm.

"Dude don't," Ash warned. "Stay out of this. Trust me."

"But she needs..."

"She needs to be left alone right now. Don't make things any worse," Ash stated. Cam sighed. He knew that Ash was probably right. It took every ounce of willpower he had, not to go rushing in and talk to Laney. Cam wanted be there for her. He wanted to be her hero. But he also knew that she would not appreciate seeing him. She would want to see Phillip.

"Was that Phillip's sister?" Ash asked me.

"Huh?" Cam asked. Cam was only half paying attention to his question.

"That girl, the one that came running out, was that his sister?" Ash asked again.

"Oh, yeah it was."

"She's cute," Ash stated with a smile on his face.

"Hmph, I don't think she's staying here," Cam advised.

"Whoa buddy, no need to get possessive, I was just making a statement," Ash teased. Ash couldn't resist taunting his friend just a little bit. Cam was the type of person to get too far into his head at times, and the light hearted ribbing was something that could get him out of it.

"I'm not getting possessive!" Cam stated exasperated. Ash laughed. Cam turned to glare at him. He had allowed himself to be hooked again by Ash. Ash couldn't help but laugh back at him. Cam started to chuckle as well. It was the type of relationship Ash and Cam had. It was why they were best friends. He was willing to work through Cam's less than friendly exterior, and Cam would just laugh at Ash's antics.

* * *

Lillian slammed the door to the room that she was staying in. Phillip had been her biggest ally in her divorce proceedings. Her mother had been beyond angry. Kurt had been everything that she had ever wanted for her daughter to marry. A rich and handsome lawyer; it didn't matter that he was a lying, cheating dirtbag. It had taken a lot out of her to walk away from him. He had been her high school sweetheart, and in her naiveté, Lillian had believed they would be together forever. When he had handed her the divorce papers and told her he was in love with someone else, Lillian had nearly fallen apart. Phillip knew that better than anyone. She heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Lil let me in!" Phillip's voice radiated through the door.

"No!" she shouted back at him.

"Lillian, come on!" Phillip shouted. She slowly walked over to the door.

"What do you want?" Lillian asked through the door. She was not going to give in that easily.

"Come on! I don't want to have this conversation through your door!" Phillip shouted. She finally relented, and opened the door and let him in.

"What?" She asked. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Lillian, Laney's all sorts of upset, she thinks that she did something to offend you," Phillip began.

"Laney's upset?" she asked. "Is that all you really care about?" Her brother had certainly changed since he had come here, but in some ways he had changed for the worse.

"Lillian, I'm sorry, I don't know what else you want me to say," Phillip said.

"Nothing," she stated. "I don't want you to say anything." She turned away from him.

"Will you at least come and tell Laney you aren't mad at her?" Phillip asked. She whirled around and looked at Phillip incredulously. He expected her to play fix up with his fiance, that he hadn't even told her about until a few days ago?

"Really Phillip? When did you become such an ass?" Lillian asked. Phillip flinched at her comment.

"Actually since coming here, I think I've become less of one than I was," Phillip stated irritated.

"Look I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now," She answered. "Tell your woman I'm sorry and that I am just not feeling well."

"Lil," Phillip started. "Will you at least consider my request?"

"To talk to Laney?" She asked.

"No to stay here, in Bluebell. I live over in Konohona's farm, I could really use your help. I own both properties."

"I'll think about," She replied. "No promises."

Phillip turned around and left. Lillian had never before seen her brother so concerned and so wrapped up in a woman like he was with this Laney. She couldn't help but wonder what had really happened in the three seasons since he had moved here. In her experience, people generally did not change that quickly. She couldn't believe he wanted her to come and live on a farm? Lillian living on a farm was laughable at best. She settled back into her room and turned on the small television. She was going to relax for the rest of day, and not think about Phillip, his new fiance, or his proposition for her to stay here in Bluebell. A few moments later there was another soft knock on her door.

"What now Phillip?" she asked opening the door. Instead of Phillip, her mother stood in the doorway.

"Good afternoon Lillian," she greeted.

"What are you doing here" Lillian asked her eyes narrowed. How had she found out where Lillian had gone?

"What did you think I would sit at home while my only son gets married?" her mother replied. Lillian stood in shock. She knew one thing, Phillip was not going to be happy about this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Goddess this place is a podunk backward place isn't it?" Lillian's mother asked her disgusted.

"Why don't you leave then?" Lillian asked. She knew her mother was the last person Phillip would have wanted to see right now. "How did you even find us to begin with?"

"Oh dear child, a mother has her ways," She stated.

"Mother, Phillip doesn't want you here," Lillian informed. "You have to realize that."

"Oh honey, Phillip doesn't know what he wants. Hopefully I can talk him out of this mistake. Eve is awaiting his return anxiously in the city."

"Mother, how long have you tried to get Phillip and Eve together? And how many times have you failed?" Lillian asked.

"Oh nonsense, if Phillip is finally ready to settle down it should be with her, not with this girl from this backwater place!" her mother insisted. She settled herself onto the bed, as if the room was hers.

"You are not staying in the same room as me," Lillian informed her.

"Of course I am not honey, I am going to request the best suite they have," her mother responded. Lillian suppressed a smirk. What a shock it would be to her mother when she found out there were no "Suites"in this small Town Hall. "Where is Phillip?"

"I don't know," Lillian lied.

"Well no matter right now, I need to go and get myself a room." She left the room in a flurry. Could this situation get any worse? Lillian snuck out of her room to go warn Phillip of their mother's arrival.

At the Cafe Lillian was greeted by Howard, the boisterous man behind the counter.

"Ah young lady! Back so soon?" He greeted cheerily.

"Is Phillip here?" Lillian asked.

"Yes he's upstairs with Laney," Howard cooed.

"Would it be alright if I go up there?" she asked.

"You might want to knock before going in!" He chuckled. Lillian had to stop from rolling her eyes. She bolted up the stairs, and knocked on the door that was brightly decorated with a sign saying "Laney."

"Come in!" came Laney's sweet voice. She opened the door. Phillip was sitting in a chair, Laney was lying on her bed. She looked like she had been crying.

"Phillip," Lillian stated. "Mother is here."

"What?" Phillip shouted, he jumped up from the chair he was sitting in. "I thought you said you didn't tell her where I live?"

"I didn't!" Lillian answered back defensively. She had not told her anything. Their mother must have snooped and figured it out a different way.

"What the hell?" Phillip shouted.

"What's wrong?" Laney asked. She came and stroked Phillip's arm.

"I just didn't want my mother here," He answered.

* * *

Cam was no longer sure what was going on, at first Phillip came back from Town Hall looking somewhat irritated, then his sister came running to the cafe looking panicked. He cared little about the two siblings, his only concern was that Laney was stuck in the middle of whatever was happening.

Another woman came sauntering up, she looked like an older version of Phillip's sister.

"Do you know where I can find Phillip Stone?" The woman purred. She was perfectly manicured, and dressed in clothing one would only see in the city. Instantly, Cam found himself not liking this woman.

"And who might be asking?" Cam asked annoyed. As much as he didn't like Phillip, he wanted to protect Laney.

"I'm his mother," she informed. It made sense. She did look a lot like the two siblings.

"He's in there," Cam said nodding my head in the direction of the Cafe.

"Much thanks," She stated. The woman pulled out 100 G and handed it to Cam. He looked at the money she had handed him, shocked. He had not expected to receive anything from her. Before he could give it back, she was gone.

* * *

"We need to think!" Phillip insisted. "How can we get her out of here?"

"I don't know," Lillian answered. "I don't know the people in this town."

"Mako," Laney piped up. "He lives in Konohona, he'd be willing to help, as well as Ash and Cam." Phillip scowled. He didn't trust Cam. He could see as plainly as anyone else that Cam was in love with Laney too.

"I don't want Cam helping with anything," he growled.

"Oh Phillip honey, I don't know why you don't like him. He's one of my dearest friends," Laney stated. "I told you before there's nothing between us."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't wish there was something more," Phillip muttered.

"Phillip!" Lillian said firmly. "Think about the issue at hand! How do we get rid of Mother."

"Now why would you want to do that?" A voice behind them cooed. Lillian winched. Their mother glided into the room with her usual grace. "Phillip darling, what is this mess about you getting married?"

"You aren't welcome here," Phillip stated through gritted teeth. Laney clung to his arm, unsure of what to do.

"You," Their mother stated approaching Laney. In typical fashion, she inspected Laney. Lillian could see by the look on her face she did not approve. "You must be the woman who led my dear son astray."

"Wh-What?" Laney asked confused.

"Oh dear child, did he not inform you. Phillip belongs to another woman back in the city. She is waiting for me to come bring him home," their mother informed. The coldness in her voice was apparant. Phillip seethed in anger, Laney looked shocked. Their mother stood with a smugly satisfied smile on her face.

"There's another woman?" Laney asked. "Phillip what is she talking about?"

"Nothing, there is no other woman!" Phillip shouted. Lillian stood practically paralyzed. For some reason she couldn't seem to move or speak.

"Phillip dear, how can you say that about your darling Eve?" Their mother asked. "She had waited so long for you to be done 'sowing your wild oats' so to speak. If you are finally going to settle down it should be with her!" Lillian could see Laney was about to have a breakdown. Finally she was able to spring into action.

"Mother, you've caused enough damage for the day, I'm taking you back to Town Hall," Lillian stated. She grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her out of the room.

"Don't think you are special young girl!" Her mother yelled at Laney. "Your just another notch out of the many he's had in his belt!" Lillian pulled even harder, and her mother finally relented.

While they was leaving Lillian could hear Phillip saying in a pleading voice, "You have believe me Laney, there's no other woman."

"I just don't know what to think," came Laney's reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Lillian's mother had always been like a hurricane, blowing over anything in her way to achieve her goal. very rarely did she ever stop to think of the people that were hurt in the process. Lillian and Phillip were accustomed to her manipulation, but poor Laney had no idea how manipulative and cruel their mother really was. In her world, mother's were not like that. Mothers in the twin towns were supportive and understanding. They would never purposefully try to hurt their children. As a result of this, Laney had postponed the wedding, and Phillip was furious. Lillian had managed to convince him to stay in Bluebell. She knew his farm in Konohona was a trek through the mountain, and he was in no shape to be traveling on horse through mountain paths.

"This is unacceptable!" Phillip fumed. "She's gone too far this time! I thought you said that she didn't know where you were going?"

"I didn't tell her anything! I have no idea how she found out where we are!" Lillian defended. She was offended that Phillip would even think for a moment that she would tell their mother about Phillip's plans to marry.

"She is a destructive force! I want her to stop ruining our lives!" Phillip said through gritted teeth.

"Phillip, just calm down," Lillian stated.

"I can't!" Phillip signed. Tears were forming in his eyes. Lilian was shocked, she had never seen her brother get this emotional. His anger she was used to, tears, not so much. Lillian wasn't really sure what to do at this moment.

"What are you going to do?" Lillian asked.

"I am going to wait until she calms down, then I am going to beg Laney to reconsider her position," Phillip stated. Lillian could not help but feeling shock again at his words. Phillip was not the type of man to beg anyone for anything. Typically he had women falling all over him. He never felt the need to apologize nor to make amends to any woman. Perhaps he really had changed.

"Why do you want this so bad?" She asked. Phillip shot a glare in Lillian's direction.

"I don't expect you to understand or even believe me, but I need this Lil," Phillip sighed.

"I hope for your sake it all works out," she replied.

"Me too."

* * *

Tonight the air in the cafe was different. Howard looked angry, and Laney had tear stains on her cheeks. Phillip was no where in sight. This was unusual, as these days Laney and Phillip spent every evening together. He would not go home till late at night. Cam couldn't help but hope maybe they were no longer together, and instantly chastised himself for the same thought. He wanted Laney's happiness. He knew that her and Phillip breaking up would leave her heartbroken. He had tried talking to Laney but she had only responded with one and two word answers. So instead he had retreated to his room.

The door opened and Laney walked in. She used to do this quite frequently when Cam first moved in. She and Cam would stay up for hours and talk about everything and nothing all at once.

"Hi," Laney said. Her normal cheeriness was gone from her voice. Cam's heart ached for this beautiful girl.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I postponed my wedding," Laney sobbed. She collapsed on my bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"Oh Cam, I'm such a fool. His mother came and started talking about how he belonged to another woman, I just wasn't sure what to do. He said it wasn't true, but I just..." She trailed off and started to cry again. Laney wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Everything was so crazy. She had wanted so desperately to believe Phillip when he had told her there was no other woman, but why would his mother lie about that? What could she have to gain?

"Don't cry Laney," Cam said lamely. He was never good with tears or hysterics. He was torn, this is what he was hoping for deep down inside, but he hated seeing her look like this.

"I think I've made a terrible mistake!" Laney sobbed.

"Laney," Cam said. "If you felt it was right at the time, it wasn't a mistake. You have to do what is right for you."

"Oh Cam, that's just the thing, I don't know if this is what is right. I mean I love him still... Oh I just dont know what to do!" Laney sighed. "What do you think I should do?" Cam looked at her emerald eyes staring back at him waiting for an answer. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. He could potentially sway Laney to break up with Phillip. A nagging feeling inside of him warned him to tread carefully. This was a pivotal point. He had everything to lose.

"I don't think I can make that decision for you," Cam replied carefully.

"Oh you are right Cam, I'm sorry!" She threw her arms around his neck. Instantly Cam regretted his answer. Why didn't he tell her to leave him? Why didn't he swoop in and tell her that he was not good enough for her? Laney stood up. "Thanks Cam. I think I just need to take some time to figure out what it is I really want." With that she left, leaving him thinking about all the what ifs again.

* * *

Lillian's mother sat in the lobby of Town Hall looking smug. She longed to walk over and smack the smug look off her face.

"Lillian darling!" her mother greeted. Lillian felt her anger boiling within her. She was mighty pleased with herself.

"What?" Lilian asked shortly.

"Is that any way to speak with your mother?" She scolded.

"It is when I have you for a mother," Lillian responded. To her credit she didn't even flinch at her response.

"So dramatic Lillian. Ugh this place is just awful! I cannot wait for you and Phillip to come home with me to the city!" her mother exclaimed.

"That's not going to happen," Lillian answered.

"Well of course it is dear," she argued.

"Mother Phillip is not going to come back. He's found his roots here," Lillian explained.

"No matter," My mother said. "I still have my darling daughter."

"No mother, you don't," Lillian answered. "Phillip has asked me to stay here, and I have accepted." The shock on her mother's face was palpable. The mask of pleasantness dropped. Anger filled her manicured features.

"No!" she shouted, jumping up. She stormed out of Town Hall.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Lillian asked following her out.

"I am going to Phillip's little farm," she said with disdain. "I've allowed you children to do what you wish for too long. This needs to end now."


	6. Chapter 6

"Phillip what is this nonsense about Lillian staying here!" their mother yelled. "Both of you! I am ending your playtime now, you are coming back home with me!"

"This isn't playtime, mother," Phillip replied softly.

"What do you call this nonsense then?" she countered.

"My life! You no longer have control over it, mother. There's nothing you can say that will make me come back," Phillip replied.

"It's bad enough that you are involved in this folly, but you had to go include your sister as well?" their mother sneered.

"Mother I chose my own path," Lillian insisted. Actually she had chosen out of anger, she wasn't even really sure if this was a good idea or not. She was not sure she was the type of girl who enjoyed the country, but she was ready for a change of scenery. Lillian was getting tired of the city and the cynicism that existed there.

"Lillian, this is a conversation between your brother and myself!" their mother scolded. There was a time when her scolding tone would have affected Lillian. Those days were long gone. she no longer cared how her mother spoke to her.

"You're the one that dragged me into it," Lillian retorted. She heard Phillip chuckle. He knew as well as Lillian did that her mother was losing patience. She was not the type of woman who took "no" easily.

"You are coming back with me Lillian," she stated.

"No mother, I am not," Lillian answered.

"Neither one of us are going to play by your rules any longer mother, you might as well realize that now," Phillip stated.

"Well I never!" She huffed. "After years of raising you, this is what I get in return?"

"Mother," Phillip stated. "You never raised us, the nanny took care of that, you were always too busy with your parties and charity events, don't even begin to act like you were a mother to either one of us." Their mother stood in the small farmhouse in anger. The woman was smart enough to know she was defeated, but she was not one to go down without a fight. She stormed out of the farmhouse, leaving both siblings behind.

"I wonder if she's going to give up?" Lillian asked.

"Lil, it's our mother, she doesn't know the meaning of giving up," Phillip sighed.

* * *

Cam was laying in bed still thinking about his conversation with Laney when he heard a loud knocking on the door of the cafe. Howard lumbered down the stairs grumbling. Who could be visiting at this hour? Most people in this village were in their homes by nine, to get a visitor past then was unusual.

Cam crept to his door which was opened just a crack and sat near it. With all the commotion that happened earlier, he couldn't help but be curious.

"Haven't you caused enough damage?" Howard growled at the visitor. Cam's view of the visitor was blocked by Howard's large frame.

"I just thought you'd want to know what your daughter was getting herself into!" The voice shouted angrily. Phillip's mother stood in the doorway. Howard stood firmly in front of the door. He was not going to allow this woman into his home after what had transpired this afternoon.

"My daughter is none of your concern!" Howard stated emphatically. Howard was angry, and he was not the type of man who angered easily.

"Look, you have to know Phillip has dated princesses and heiresses, you cannot imagine that your daughter would be able to tie him down. Phillip is what you would call a ladies man, he's not the marrying kind," the woman explained. "I'm really just trying to warn you and your daughter, I would hate to see another heartache, especially in a town like this."

"I've heard enough!" Howard shouted. He went to close the door, something stopped him.

"Look, I understand where you are coming from! You only know what Phillip has shown you, but I assure you, there are women in the city who would attest to who he really is, Phillip does not love anyone but himself. He is an ultimate playboy, please warn you daughter!" Finally Howard managed to close the door and firmly lock it.

Cam shrunk behind the door, hoping that Howard would not hear nor see him. Cam knew he would not appreciate a witness to that scene.

Howard turned around to see Laney standing on the stairs. His face fell. She had tears streaming down her face.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked.

Cam's heart jumped, for a moment he thought Howard was talking to him.

"All of it," I heard Laney respond softly. Cam breathed a sigh of relief. It was Laney whom Howard's comment had been directed toward.

"That woman is no good," Howard stated. "You need to follow what your heart says my dear." Howards voice was softer and gentler.

"I don't know what my heart says," Laney responded.

Cam heard her soft steps going back upstairs. Howard followed. Cam sat in the dark contemplating the scene that he just witnessed. So much had happened since this morning. He was not sure what he wished for anymore. Cam knew that he no longer wanted Laney to be in pain. He couldn't bear to hear the hurt in her voice when she spoke.

* * *

Lillian's mother barged into the room. She was cursing the fact that there was no locks on any of the doors. She was still laying in bed, it had been a late night, and Lillian was in no mood to deal with her mother's rantings today.

"There's nothing more for you or Phillip in this desolate backwards town!" her mother shouted. Lillian rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She was barely awake, certainly not awake enough to deal with her mother and her rantings.

"What do you mean mother?" Lillian asked. "What did you do?"

"I simply informed that girl's father what type of man Phillip really is," she answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Lillian asked narrowing my eyes.

"Well you and Phillip would not see to reason, so I took matters into my own hands!" her mother stated. Lillian had never been so angry at her mother. She had interfered in their lives before, but never to this extent.

"Get out of my room!" Lillian shouted, she forcefully grabbed her arm and pushed her out, slamming the door in her face. Lillian leaned up against the door preventing her from being able to re-enter.

"Lillian this is no way to treat your mother!" she shouted through the door. Lillian swung the door open and glared at her.

"You are no mother!" Lillian spat out. "You do not deserve that title!" she slammed the door again. This time ignoring anything else she was saying through the door. She wondered what would happen with Phillip and Laney. Lillian could only hope that her mother had not ruined everything permanently.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've changed perspectives. I explained in the first chapter, but for those of you already following, there's a lot more I want to do with this story that I can't do in first person. Also please don't hate me there will be more Phillip and Laney later**

* * *

The siblings' Mother's departure from Bluebell was a strained one. She left begrudgingly, after they were able to get Rutger, with the force of Mako behind him, to help them. Mako was a man who ran the orchard in Kohohona. He was a rather large stocky man with an eye patch over his left eye. He reminded Lillian of an old pirate out of the movies. In truth, Mako was one of the most kind and gentle people in the twin towns, but he looked the part of an enforcer. Their mother was effectively convinced that her time in the twin towns was over. Lillian would have liked to believe this was the end of all this mess, but she knew better. She knew that this was far from over. Her mother was not the type of woman to bow out gracefully.

The aftermath of the disaster that the siblings' mother created was not pleasant. Laney no longer knew what to believe about Phillip. Phillip was devastated, and everyone in Bluebell and Konahona had heard about the fiasco. Everyone was quietly tiptoeing around the issue. Lillian could feel the stares of the people as she walked by. None of this had started until she arrived in town.

Lillian settled into the home in Bluebell, it was definitely a cozy home. It was built like a studio apartment in the city, with the kitchen and bedroom and living room area all one open room. The rustic hardwood floor and siding made her feel like she was thrown back in time. But then again, everything about these twin towns made her feel that way. In an odd way it was a refreshing change. There was none of the smog of the city. There was none of the general impatience that came along with living a city life. People here seemed to appreciate that good things took time.

Lillian was sitting on the couch two days after her mother had left, watching some TV when Laney came to visit her. The knock was barely perceptable over the sound of the TV.

"May I come in?" Laney asked timidly. She looked so different from the elatedly happy girl Lillian had first met less than a week ago. The telltale redness and puffiness around her eyes gave away the fact that she had been crying recently.

"Sure," Lillian replied. She backed into the house allowing the girl to enter.

"I need to know, please tell me the truth," Laney stated.

"Ok," Lillian responded.

"Your mother mentioned a woman named Eve, was there ever anything between them? Did he leave her in the city hearbroken."

"Laney," Lillian answered. "I'm going to level with you. My mother is a manipulative liar. She would do anything to get what she wants. She wants Phillip to marry Eve because her father has a lot of money. Phillip has never and will never like Eve." Laney sighed with relief.

"I cannot imagine having a mother like her," Laney sighed. "So was Phillip really that promiscuous in the city?"

"I think that is something you should ask Phillip," Lillian responded. She was not going to be responsible for any more distance between Phillip and his fiance. Laney's eyes dropped to the was able to read between the lines. Lillian had been more than willing to clear up the situation about Eve.

"So I suppose that is a yes?" She asked meekly. Lillian didn't answer her. She was not sure what else to say. This was an awkward situation.

"Laney, go talk to Phillip," Lillian implored. Laney looked up at her.

"Are you staying here because of the wedding? I am not sure if there's even going to be one anymore," Laney advised. The abruptness of her comment caught Lillian by surprise.

"No, I am going to be staying here indefinitely," She advised.

"Here? In the Bluebell house?" Laney asked.

"Yes," Lillian answered.

"Oh! I assumed we would..." Laney started. She stopped, looking helpless and lost. "I need to get going, I am so sorry to bother you." With that she slipped out of the house. Lillian stood unsure of what to think about the conversation that had just happened.

* * *

"From what I've heard she's called off the wedding entirely," Eileen stated. Eileen was Bluebell's carpenter, she was always very handy. She and Ash's mom, Jessica would sit in the cafe and gossip almost every afternoon.

Cam found this activity of theirs distasteful. The activities of others was not something that he thought she be discussed so cavalierly. He tried not to eavesdrop, but it was impossible not to hear what they were saying. On top of that they were talking about Laney.

"Can't say I blame her, rumor has it he's got a wife in the city," Jessica stated.

"What a shame. Laney's such a sweet girl," Eileen said. Cam couldn't take anymore of this. He closed his flower shop early and headed for the mountains. Laney was possibly free again. He wasn't sure what that meant for him. He needed some time in the mountains to clear up his head.

* * *

Laney summoned all of her courage to finally speak with Phillip. She had been avoiding him since his mother had left town. She knew what she needed to do right now, but she was not sure she had the courage to do it.

She knocked on the door with a trembling hand. Phillip answered, a look of relief covered his face.

"Come in," he greeted. Laney stayed in the doorway. She wanted to keep enough distance between them.

"I can't stay long," Laney stated. "I've come to call off the wedding, I can't be with you. Phillip, I feel like I don't even know who the real you is anymore."

"What?" Phillip asked. His heart fell. "Laney please-"

"Don't try to talk me out of this Phillip," Laney interrupted, she put her hand up. "I've made up my mind. Last night I talked to your sister. She informed me she is staying in Bluebell. I had always assumed we were going to be living in the Bluebell house."

"Laney, you know I've built up the house here," Phillip stated. He wasn't really sure what else to say. Every part of him felt raw.

"I understand that now," Laney stated. "Goodbye Phillip." She turned around and left quickly before he could convince her to stay.

* * *

"I'm accepting an apprenticeship with Yolanda Hunt in Harmonica town," Laney advised Cam. Her smile failed to reach her eyes.

"You're leaving?" He asked. Cam's heart felt like it was going to stop. He wasn't sure what he was going to do without Laney here.

"I'll be gone during the week, back on the weekends. I've always wanted to do this, she is renowned for her skills, I can learn so much from her!" Laney clasped her hands under her chin.

"What about your wedding?" Cam asked.

"I called it off," she replied, her eyes were cast down to the ground. Cam didn't realize that he had been holding his breath waiting for the answer, until he exhaled loudly.

"I'm so sorry," he replied lamely. Once again he wished once again that he was a smoother talking man.

"It's ok," Laney advised. "I'll get through this!" She pasted her fake smile back on. Cam smiled back. If this is what Laney wanted, then he would support her in any way he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**First interaction between Lillian and Cam. I'm all about the slow build up. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Lillian found herself quickly bored with country life, but she was determined to find something to occupy her time. She was not, under any circumstances, going to go crawling back to the city. She could only imagine the type of ridicule she would get from her mother. Instead she decided to look around the small town of Bluebell to see if she could find anyone who needed any help. She did not feel right living somewhere and not working. Finding work was harder than she thought it would be. She seemed to have a stigma associated with her after all that had transpired. Finally, Grady from the animal shop agreed to let her work at his shop part-time. His daughter Georgia was a breath of fresh air. She was friendly and kind, and did not treat Lillian like some alien from another planet, like everyone else in town seemed to be treating her.

"Are you settling into town okay?" Georgia asked. She had a southern drawl to her accent.

"Sort of," Lillian responded.

"People here are really friendly," Georgia stated. "It just takes a while for them to get used to newcomers. They aren't used to people wantin' to move in here."

"So I've noticed," Lillian stated.

"Don't take any offense to it. They'll get used to you. So today we need to go and do some hand fishing, ever done that before?" Georgia asked. Lillian stared at the girl. She had never gone fishing in her entire life. Hand fishing sounded like it would be awful, but she was determined to stick with the one person who decided to hire her.

"I've never gone fishing before," Lillian admitted. "But I am willing to learn." Georgia smiled at her.

"Let's get goin' then!"

* * *

Laney's absense was harder on Cam than he had anticipated. He didn't realize how much he looked forward to seeing her everyday. He knew, however, that she was doing something for herself for a change. Laney was not the type of girl who would take time to do something just for her. She needed this time, especially after just having her heart broken. He couldn't wait until Friday, only one day away, when she would return home. Four days without her smiling face was like torture. This afternoon in the mountains was perfect. It was a crisp bright summer day, the kind of day that Laney loved. He liked to imagine that he and she were walking hand in hand through the mountains enjoying the wildlife.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Phillip's sister approaching him with Georgia.

"Afternoon Cam!" Georgia greeted cheerily. He wondered how Georgia could be associating with Phillip's sister. Laney and Georgia were best friends.

"Hi," Cam responded with indifference in his voice. The other girl said nothing. She didn't even look in Cam's direction. For some reason that bothered him, was she too good to even bother to look his direction? He continued to watch the two girls as Georgia seemed to be teaching her how to hand fish. Cam wondered why Phillip's sister was still even in town now that the wedding was called off. Whatever the reason it was no business of his. As far as he was concerned, Phillip and sister only meant trouble.

Lillian placed her hands in the cool stream like Georgia advised, and waited. One of the small fish went swimming between her hands, she quickly closed her hands, but the fish swam quickly away.

"Missed it again," Lillian signed in frustration.

"It takes a bit to get the first one," Georgia assured. "Don't worry you'll get it eventually I promise." A look of doubt crossed Lillian's face. She wasn't sure that was the case, but she didn't say anything. Instead she allowed the cool water to rush over her hands. There was something peaceful about this act of waiting for a fish to swim through her hands so she could catch it. Finally another fish came through, and she closed her hands around it. It was slimier than she had anticipated, but for some reason the feeling was not completely repulsive. Lillian felt strangely alive.

"Great job!" Georgia gushed. Lillian felt a blush coming to her cheeks. She did not feel that the accomplishment. she looked up and saw the boy from the flower stand looking at her. He quickly looked away. Lillian felt another blush come to her cheeks. She put the fish in the bucket. She glanced back at the boy. This was the boy that Phillip had talked about with such disdain earlier. Lillian didnt' blame Phillip for being leary of him. He was very good looking. His light blonde hair hung across his face and glistened in the sunlight. He had a slim build and gorgeous big green eyes. She was surprised that Laney hadn't fallen for him instead. Lillian shrugged, as far as she was concerned, Laney was not someone she had to worry about anymore.

"I need to get back to town to make sure the horses are fed," Georgia advised. "Do you think you'll be okay here?"

"I'll be fine," Lillian stated.

"We only need a few more, don't stay out here too long, it's dangerous here at night," Georgia warned.

"Dont worry, I'll watch the time," Lillian stated. It was sweet of Georgia to be worried about her well being. With that, Georgia left. Lillian immersed herself in catching fish. Lillian was so absorbed in her task, she didn't notice the large wild boar approaching her. Cam watched waiting to see if the girl would notice the danger present. The boar was looking at the girl angrily. The boar suddenly started rushing towards the girl, she still didn't move. Cam jumped up from the spot where he was sitting.

"Watch out!" Cam yelled. The girl turned towards him, away from the boar, who was still rushing towards her. In an act of sheer reflex, he lunged towards her. Cam grabbed her around the waist to just barely pull her out of the reach of the wild boar, they both tumbled to the ground. Lillian landed on top of Cam. Lillian groaned loudly.

"What are you doing?" Lillian asked disgusted. She wasn't sure why he decided to suddenly tackle her to the ground. Cam felt a heat coming through his cheeks. They were both laying on the ground, faces inches apart from each other. Lillian looked angry. Cam bristled at the look on her face. This was the response he got for saving her life? At the same minute they both realized the position they were in and both instantly jumped away.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Lillian snapped. "What the hell was that?"

"There was a wild boar rushing towards you..." Cam trailed off. He realized what he had just done. No wonder why she was so angry at first, he had tackled her. "Sorry."

"Oh thanks," Lillian stated. "Thanks for saving me."

"It was no big deal," Cam stated looking at the ground. Neither one of them really knew what to say to the other. Both were feeling rather embarrassed by what had just transpired.

"I should get going,"" Lillian said nervously. She picked up her bucket and left the mountain area. Cam sighed. His cheeks were still warm from blushing. Girls made him so uncomfortable.

Lillian walked back to Grady's shop attemting to calm her nerves. It had been a long time since she had gone near a member of the opposite sex. That proximity to Cam had thoroughly embarrassed her. Things with Kurt had always been so comfortable because they had known each other for so long. She tried to shrug it off, certainly he would not be thinking about this anymore, neither should she.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I realize this chapter is a bit strange, but it is going somewhere I promise. I needed to have Cam have his final closure with Laney, as for Lillian overhearing, there's a reason for that too. Anyway hope you like it regardless of how strange it might seem. Next chapter will have a cute scene with Cam and Lillian :)**

* * *

Phillip was feeling a range of emotions, from anger, to frustration, and aggravation. He had hoped to start a new life in the twin towns. He had wanted to leave his "playboy" image behind. His mother had ruined any chances of that. He supposed he should have been more honest with Laney, but he didn't know if she would still marry him if he had told her the truth.

He became so lost in thought that he didn't realize what time it was while he was wandering through the mountains. When he looked up, it was dark. He'd never really been in the mountains in the dark. Phillip heard a strange rustling in the leaves. Every muscle in his body tensed. He didn't know of any person who'd be out so late. A girl emerged from the trees. In his three seasons of living in the twin towns he had never seen this girl. She had flowing pink hair and was wearing a dress that looked three sizes too big for her. The arms of her garment covered her hands. She carried a small basket full if herbs.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She demanded. She spoke with a slight speech impediment.

"Me? Shouldn't someone your age be home safe by now?" Phillip asked. The girl opened her mouth widely and laughed.

"You don't even know how old I am," she cooed.

"Well you look like you're sixteen, maybe younger," Phillip stated.

"Ah sweet child," she stated. "You are missing a zero there." Phillip looked at the girl standing in front of him. There was no way this girl was one hundred and sixty years old. He didn't have time to think about that for long. A large bear came through the leaves.

"Watch out!" Phillip shouted. The bear came towards him. He lifted his claw up in the air. Phillip covered his face with his arms awaiting the blow. Nothing happened. When he finally lowered his arms, he saw the strange girl stroking the bear. "Get away from that thing. It's dangerous!"

"He's harmless," the girl insisted. She patted him a few more times on the head.

"Who are you?" Phillip asked.

"I'm the Oracle. I live up here in the mountains," she replied.

"I'm Phillip, what's your name?" He asked.

"You may call me Oracle," she replied evenly. "Now what are you doing out here so late at night, disturbing all the wonderful night creatures?"

"Lost track of time, and don't know my way around the mountains in the dark," Phillip explained.

"You poor thing," she sighed. "Come with me to my mountain home. It's far too dangerous to try to go down the path at night." Phillip followed her. He did not want another encounter with the bear.

Her house was well hidden within the mountains. Regal stone statues flanked the door. It looked like the building had been there for hundreds of years. Phillip stared starry eyed. He'd seen mansions and even some castles in his day, but nothing as beautiful as the Oracle's house. He wasn't sure what to expect inside, but it certainly wasn't what he saw. The house was decorated bright pink and purple hues. There were shelves full of jars that contained various liquids or herbs. In the middle of the room stood a large kettle over a fire.

"What do you do in there?" Phillip asked warily.

"I boil people," she said eerily. She opened her mouth and started laughing. "I'm just kidding! Calm down child. I'm an alchemist. I make healing potions, and other remedies." Phillip sighed with relief. This woman was certainly strange. She sounded like a child when she spoke, but her words were one of a wise old woman. It did not match up.

"Well that is certainly interesting," Phillip stated.

"You look like you could use something to calm your nerves. How about some of my special herbal tea?" she asked.

"That would be great,"'Phillip said with a smile. He wasn't sure he could completely trust this odd woman yet, but she was right. The nighttime was no time to be trying to navigate down the mountain.

* * *

Laney's return for the weekend was not soon enough for Cam. He had missed her all week long. When she returned on Friday, he made sure he had a beautiful bouquet ready for her. He knew how much she liked those. He had finally decided to tell her how he felt. They were walking in the lower mountain area by the stream, Laney was chatting excitedly about her apprenticeship and how much she was learning.

"Laney," Cam started. He turned to look at her. The smile on her face was a genuine smile. He could still see some traces of sadness, when she didn't think anyone else was listening.

"Yes Cam?" Laney asked.

"I love you," Cam admitted.

"Oh Cam, I love you too! You're like a family member to me," Laney responded.

"No Laney," Cam said. "I love you." Laney whirled her head around to face her friend. Was he being serious? Cam looked intently at Laney. "I have for a very long time."

"Oh Cam," Laney sighed. She brought her hand gently up to her chest. "I love you like a brother, there's nothing more there. I'm so sorry! Besides that fact, I'm still trying to figure out the whole Phillip situation."

Cam looked down at the stream in front of them. He had hoped her answer would have been different. A part of him had thought that maybe once she heard him announce his feelings. She would realize she had those same feelings. Clearly this was not the case.

"Cam, I hope we can still be friends?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, of course," Cam answered.

"I should head back to the cafe. You coming too?" Laney asked. Cam shook his head. He didn't quite trust his voice at the moment. "Ok I'll see you back at home."

Lillian hadn't intended on overhearing Cam's confession of love to her brother's recently ex fiancé. She had been foraging behind a thicket of tall bushes for some fresh herbs. When she heard then start talking she was about to make her presence known, when Cam told Laney he loved her. By the time she regained her senses, it was too awkward to reveal herself.

Lillian felt a strange mixture of feeling sorry for him and anger on Phillip's behalf. But she knew how hard it was to love someone who didn't love you back. She shifted her position causing a branch to crack.

"Someone there!" Cam called out. Lillian wasn't really sure how to react, but she knew she would eventually have to come out. Instead of answering right away she made some more noises, then finally emerged from behind the bushes. When she saw Cam she smiled sweetly.

"Did you just say something now?" Lillian asked.

"Yes," Cam answered carefully. "How long have you been back there?"

"Not really sure," Lillian answered. "I was foraging for some wild herbs, and I kind of lost track of time." She held up the basket she in her hands as proof of her activity.

Cam hoped beyond all hope that she hadn't heard his conversation with Laney. Maybe the sounds of the bubbling stream had drowned out their voices. Since she was Phillip's sister, he imagined if she had heard the conversation she'd be angry. The girl however stood in front of him smiling.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you the other day when you were only trying to help me," Lillian stated.

"Don't mention it," Cam replied as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"Well, I should get going, bye," Lillian said. She quickly hurried away from him. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up the charade of pretending she hadn't heard his conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't be mad at Laney! This is just her heartbroken self acting out here! Anyway more drama! More fun! :)**

* * *

Lillian was working hard at the shop. She'd been given the task of brushing all the cats. She loved being around all the animals. As simple as the job was, it was enjoyable. One of the cats in particular had taken a liking to Lillian. He was a small black cat that had been rescued from it's previous owner. Lillian was sitting brushing the cat in question when Grady walked up to her.

"You're one of the few people that cat allows near it," Grady advised. "He's taken a real shine to you." The cat took that moment to reach up and nuzzle Lillian's face.

"I like him too," Lillian responded.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't like to to take him home with you," Grady said. Lillian looked up at him unsure of what he was saying.

"You mean..." She trailed off. She didn't want to get any wrong impressions. Grady could be talking about temporary placement.

"Yes, I mean he likes you. He seems to have chosen you. Would you like him as a pet?" Grady asked.

"Oh I'd love that!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Great! Why don't you take him home this afternoon when your shift is done," Grady stated.

"Thank you!" Lillian said.

"So now that he's yours what are you going to name the little fella?" Grady asked with a smile.

"I don't know, I think I'll call him Sammy, That was my childhood cat's name," she answered.

"I think that's a fine name!" Grady replied. Lillian smiled. She was happy to have herself a companion.

Lillian was walking home from Grady's shop with little Sammy in her arms, when she encountered Cam again. He was walking back towards the Cafe from the mountain area. That seemed to be one of his favorite areas. Cam's face lit up when he saw the cat in her arms.

"Did you get a new pet?" Cam asked. Cam loved cats. He longed to have one of his own, but Howard was allergic, and couldn't have one in the house.

"I did," Lillian answered. She was not sure why she was talking to him. He was, in some ways, the enemy. But there was the part of her that could empathize with the heartache he must be feeling.

"Would it be okay if I pet him?" Cam asked.

"You can certainly try. He doesn't take to strangers too well," Lillian warned. To her surprise Cam seemed to instinctively know what to do. He first held out his finger, little Sammy sniffed it, then started rubbing his cheeks against it. Cam carefully scratched the top of the cat's head. His purring intensified.

"He seems to like me," Cam stated with a smile.

"Yes he does," Lillian answered back. She looked up at him. Standing this close she could see the small flecks of gold in his otherwise green eyes. He had a strong jawline and cheekbones. His boyish face made him look younger than he was, but being this close she could see the starting a of a five o' clock shadow. Lillian looked away horrified to realize she'd been staring at him. She only hoped he hadn't noticed. Thankfully his attention seemed to be fully on the cat.

"He is a very good cat," Cam murmured. For some reason he felt weird around this girl. Perhaps it was because their last few encounters had been so awkward. It could be because she was Phillip's sister.

"Well I should be getting him home now," Lillian stated. "You're welcome to come visit him sometime. Since you can't have a cat of your own."

"Thank you," Cam stated. "See you later."

"Bye."

Lillian forced her nerves to calm down. Cam was in love with Laney. She couldn't allow herself to have any feelings for him. Not only was he Phillip's rival, she didn't want to have feelings for anyone who was in love with someone else. Even so, she still turned around to catch one more glance before heading back home with her new pet.

* * *

Phillip walked nervously up to the Oracle's house. He wasn't sure how to approach the mysterious woman with his question. He was hoping she'd be able to help him. He approached her house and knocked loudly at the door. There was no response. After a few minutes he knocked again. Still nothing happened. Phillip was starting to wonder if he'd just imagined or dreamed up the encounter with the strange woman when she answered the door. She was wearing a dark purple robe and appeared as if she had just woken up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have some questions about your alchemy," Phillip answered. She looked at him curiously. People were rarely interested in her alchemy unless they wanted something out of it.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"The potions you make. What kinds do you make?" He asked.

"Many," she answered. "Why don't you just tell me what it is you're specifically looking for?"

"I want to know if you have any potions that can make someone fall in love with me?" He asked.

"I can only do that if the person in question was once in love with you before," the Oracle informed.

"Well that's perfect then," Phillip stated.

"I will warn you that potions that latter human emotions come with a great price."

"Money is no issue," Phillip replied. She laughed softly. Phillip was a bit annoyed. He would pay any amount to get his life back on track. He had everything until his mother showed up and ruined it.

"I'm not talking about money. Those types of potions are never a guarantee, and always come at some other cost," she warned.

"I don't care what the cost is!" Phillip stated. "Please just help me!"

"Foolish human boy," she answered, but moved back to allow him into her home. Phillip walked in determined to do what it took to get Laney back.

* * *

"Please come to the moonlight festival!" Georgia pleaded. "It's so much fun." Lillian looked at her boss' daughter with skepticism. She couldn't imagine a festival dedicated to watching the moon as fun. But Georgia had been so kind to her, she couldn't say no.

"Yes I'll come," Lillian stated. Georgia squealed in excitement. "What exactly do I wear to this?"

"Dress up, there's dancing and food! Oh it's going to be great!" Georgia gushed. Lillian wasn't so sure about that.

Lillian chose a simple grayish blue dress with silvery sandals to wear. She wasn't sure how dressed up everyone else would be. She wore a white jacket over the dress to keep warm. Her ash blonde hair was curled softly around her face. When she arrived at the festival she felt slightly uncomfortable. Thankfully the attire was fairly casual. Georgia was wearing a stunning emerald color dress that made her features pop. The redhead waved Lillian over. She noticed Phillip's absence and wondered where he was that evening, probably pouting over Laney. Laney was there, she appeared to be looking for someone, presumably her brother. Lillian's attention drew to Cam, it had been a week since their last encounter, she hadn't seen him in quite a while. Tonight, he was wearing a bright blue shirt and dark grey dress pants. He looked incredibly handsome standing next to Laney. Lillian sighed, he was always next to Laney. She took a deep breath and walked over to the group, unsure of how her reception would be.

Laney scanned the crowd for Phillip. She was hoping he'd show. A part of her wanted to prove to him that she was doing just fine without him. She did see his sister who was coming toward their little group. Laney felt annoyed. His sister was living in the Bluebell house, where Laney had a assumed she and Phillip were going to live. Phillip's sister was the last person she wanted to see.

"Lillian!" Georgia called out cheerily. Laney glanced at her best friend. How could Georgia be friends with her? She felt slightly betrayed.

"Georgia," Laney whispered. "How can you be friends with her? After what happened with Phillip..." Georgia turned to Laney. Her look of displeasure surprised the blonde.

"Laney, you should be ashamed. Lillian is a sweetheart. What her brother did is not her fault!" Georgia scolded. Laney was taken aback. She'd never heard Georgia speak like that. Laney did feel a bit ashamed. She knew her feeling toward Lillian were petty and unwarranted, but she couldn't help but have some of them.

"She looks pretty good tonight," Laney heard Ash whisper to Cam. Ash was the town's flirt. There was yet to be a girl that could hold his interest. Laney rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Cam asked.

"Lillian," Ash stated. "Maybe I'll ask her to dance with me tonight."

"I thought you were sweet on the girl from the church Alisa?" Cam asked. The thought of Ash dancing with Lillian irked him for some reason.

"Whoa easy there friend, no need to be so possessive," Ash teased.

"I'm not!" Cam sighed. "I just..." He stopped. Ash had a smirk on his face. He'd hooked Cam once again.

"Yes I plan on asking Alisa," Ash assured.

Lillian settled down on the large blanket. She could clearly see the festival was more about the young people than the old. While older villagers were there, it was the younger group that seemed to have the most fun. She looked around. Nori, the granddaughter of the seed shop owner was snuggled up next to Dirk the mailman. Hiro, the doctor's apprentice was desperately trying to get the young botanists Reina's attention. Kana the owner of Grady's rival store was obviously hopelessly in love with Georgia, who seemed oblivious to the fact. Lillian shook her head. It was certainly more of a festival for young couples, or wannabe couples.

As for Laney, she'd been cordial to Lillian, yet distant. Lillian caught Georgia giving Laney many warning looks. Sweet Georgia was her one and only real friends in the twin towns.

"You look lost in thought," a voice said next to her. Lillian jumped. She hadn't even noticed Cam had come sit by her.

"I'm just people watching," Lillian responded. "It's always interesting to me." She wondered why he was sitting next to her instead of by Laney.

"Everybody!" Rutger announced. It's time for the moonlight dance. "Choose your partners!"

Everyone was pairing up. Dirk and Nori, Georgia with The silver haired musician, Mikhail, Hiro and Reina were all already paired up. Ash came over to Cam and Lillian holding the lovely priestess Alisa's hand.

"Come on you two dance!" Ash insisted with a laugh. Lillian felt herself blushing.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her. Lillian accepted his outstretched hand. The music was beautiful, it fit the evening perfectly. The bright moon twinkled above them. She was more than aware of Cam's hand on her back, hoping the darkness hid the redness in cheeks.

"How are you liking the twin towns?" Cam asked Lillian.

"It's different. Honestly I thought I'd hate it," Lillian said.

"Do you?"

"No, it's growing on me," Lillian stated.

"I'm glad you like it here," he whispered. He was surprised at how genuine that statement was. Lillian was nothing like her brother. She seemed to have a kindness about her that Phillip lacked. And he couldn't deny Ash's earlier comment, she did look pretty tonight.

"Me too," Lillian stated. She glanced up at his clear green eyes. He was looking at her too. She was surprised he wasn't looking at Laney. She hadn't even seen who Laney was dancing with but she didn't care, at this moment she only cared about the handsome florist dancing with her.

Laney was dancing with Kana. Out of all the young people in the twin town she liked him the least. He was so irresponsible! It miffed her that Cam was dancing with Lillian. She could usually rely on him to be her dance partner if she needed one. Instead now she was stuck with Kana, who seemed equally annoyed because Georgia was dancing with Mikhail. Everyone but Georgia knew Kana was in love with her. Laney sighed and glared over towards Lillian and Cam. Cam was too good for her.

Lillian didn't want the song to end. It was so pleasant being so close to Cam. It did end, however, all too soon. They drew apart from each other.

"Thank you," Lillian stated. She saw Laney coming up to them.

"Cam," Laney cooed. "Will you walk me home? I'm getting a doozy of a headache!"

"Um yeah sure," Cam stated. Lillian snapped out of her happy bubble. Cam was in love with Laney. Surely the dance with her had been just him being nice to the new girl. "I guess we're going. See you later Lillian."

"Bye," Lillian answered. Laney possessively grabbed Cam's arm, and they walked off together. Georgia came bounding towards Lillian.

"It's time for the moonlight prayer, where are they off too?" Georgia asked.

"I guess Laney has a headache and asked Cam to walk her home," Lillian replied. She followed Georgia to the moonlight prayer, attempting to ignore the nagging disappointment she felt.


	11. Chapter 11

**I love the Oracle. She's one of my favorite characters. That being said there is not going to be a romance between her and Phillip. Thanks for reading! I love the reading your reviews!**

* * *

"I can't believe you left me to dance with Kana," Laney groaned. They had just left earshot of anyone at the festival.

"I assumed after last week's conversation it would be best not to ask you to dance," Cam replied.

"Cameron Blake! I told you I still want to be friends! And of all people you choose to dance with HIS sister?" Laney asked.

"She's very nice," Cam insisted. Cam was not sure why Laney was so upset.

"I thought you were on my side!" Laney pouted.

"There isn't really sides here is there?" Cam asked. Laney glared at him. Then she sighed. She realized that she was overreacting just a bit, but she was so heartbroken she didn't care. She still loved Phillip dearly. She was grateful to be able to get out of town during the week. At least in Harmonica town she wasn't haunted by memories everywhere she went.

"We're friends, right Cam?" Laney asked.

"Of course," Cam answered. "Why would you ever ask that?"

"I was just asking, because of your association with Lillian," Laney sighed.

Cam wasn't sure what Laney wanted from him. She was being cryptic and confusing. This was one thing about girls that he found the most frustrating, they would rarely just say what they wanted.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"Never mind," Laney replied aggravated. The rest of their walk home was in silence. With Cam wondering what he did to make Laney so mad him, and Laney angry at Cam for not taking her side.

* * *

Lillian stood with Georgia listening to the moonlight prayer. It was beautiful. She had never taken time to participate in anything spiritual in the city. This felt strangely comforting. Nathan the priest had a soft melodic sounding voice that reverberated through the air. Lillian rather enjoyed the small ceremony.

After the prayer, everyone was sitting around eating dessert, when Lillian saw Phillip walking past the mid mountain area. She excused herself to go talk to him.

"Where have you been?" Lillian asked. "I haven't seen you around."

"I've been busy," Phillip snapped. Lillian was taken aback. Phillip rarely used that tone of voice with her.

"What's your deal Phillip? I know you're upset, but I didn't do this to you," Lillian answered. Phillip mumbled something unintelligible. Lillian put her hands on her hips. She wasn't going to sit and take this abuse from him.

"Sorry," Phillip mumbled.

"Would you be okay with me raising some chickens?" Lillian asked Phillip trying to lighten the mood.

"You want to actually do farm work?" Phillip asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Lillian asked.

"Sure whatever you want," Phillip mumbled. "I gotta go." He turned around and walked away. Lillian's eyes narrowed. Phillip was acting very suspicious. She shook her head and returned to join her friend.

"I had so much fun at the moonlight festival!" Georgia gushed. "That Mikhail is so sophisticated. He asked me on a date! Can you believe it?"

"That is great!" Lillian replied. She and Georgia had decided to leave the festival a few minutes before it ended, and were now walking the mountain path together.

"I'm sorry about Laney, she's normally so sweet. I think she's a little heartbroken over Phillip still. Not that I'm saying anything bad about your brother." Georgia rambled.

"Don't worry," Lillian chuckled. "I had a great time." Lillian tried not to think about her dance with Cam, but the thought still returned. It was obvious, however, where Cam's feeling still were. Lillian sighed, she probably didn't need the complications that a relationship would cause anyway.

* * *

"You're 'sposta dance with me!" The little girl shouted adamantly. Lillian had walked into the Animal shop the next day, looking to buy her first two chickens and walked into this scene. A small girl was having a meltdown. The boy who'd been introduced to her as Ash stood looking a bit lost.

"Cheryl honey," the older woman soothed. "Ash is a grown up, he likes to be around other people his own age." Lillian assumed that was the mother.

"He's my brother!" Cheryl pouted. "He should love me most!"

At that moment Ash noticed Lillian.

"Good morning," he greeted. The older woman looked up at Lillian. She looked ashamed.

"Ash will you take Cheryl outside please?" She asked. Ash picked up the kicking and screaming girl and took her out the back door. "Sorry you had to witness that. My name's Jessica. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to buy some chickens," Lillian stated.

"Well please come in," Jessica replied. "We have plenty of those." She smiled brightly.

Lillian left with five chickens. It was more than she as anticipated at first, but Jessica had been such a good saleswoman, and the chickens had been so adorable. Jessica had been so kind in teaching her the ins and outs of raising chickens. She also advised that she would send Ash over later with some feed. She smiled happily. She had never imagined that this kind of life could make her feel so content, but strangely it did.

Later that afternoon Lillian was foraging for more herbs for Grady, when she saw Phillip walking back into some trees in the mountain area. She couldn't help but feel curious. Phillip had been acting so suspicious the previous night. She silently followed him.

Phillip walked his way to a strange looking building. It looked like an ancient temple. Lillian hid herself behind a ticket of bushes. A strange woman came to the door. She looked young.

"You're a persistent human aren't you?" the woman asked.

"I told you I was serious about this," Phillip stated.

"Be cautious young human, this potion needs to set in a cold place for at least one season. If you use it before then there will be dire consequences. Even so follow those instructions exactly," the woman warned. Phillip nodded and took a small vial from the mysterious woman. Lillian watched as Phillip handed her some money and left. Lillian was not sure what it was that the strange lady had handed Phillip but she was certain whatever it was, it wasn't something good.

* * *

Phillip settled the potion the Oracle had given him in his fridge. He was bubbling with excitement. He'd only have to wait one more month for Laney to be his again. A loud knock on his door almost made him drop the vial. When he answered the door, a very angry looking Lillian was standing there.

"What are you doing?" Lillian demanded.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb Phillip! I saw you with that strange woman! What did she give you?"

"What are you doing spying on me?" Phillip shouted.

"Phillip, stop! Tell me what you've gotten yourself into?" Lillian stated.

Phillip sighed. He knew it was pointless to try and lie to his sister. Lillian could always see through him.

"Come in, I'll tell you everything," he conceded.

"So what is it?" Lillian asked after the door was closed.

"It's a potion to make Laney fall back in love with me!" Phillip stated.

"What?" Lillian asked. "You can't be serious?"

"Lillian you have to understand..."

"I do understand. Why are you trying to use manipulation? You're turning into our mother. Please stop this nonsense," Lillian implored.

"I am nothing like mother!" Phillip shouted. He grabbed Lillian's arms.

"Ouch! Phillip that hurts!" Phillip relented.

"I'm sorry Lilbud, I just... I have to get her back."

"Why don't you try using normal methods?" Lillian asked.

"Because I don't have that much time!" Phillip exploded.

"I don't understand," Lillian said.

"No you're right you don't. Dad didn't screw you over with his will like he did me," Phillip sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Lillian asked.

"Dad decided to add a clause to his will. I have to be married by the end of next year otherwise I lose everything!" Phillip shouted. Lillian stared at her brother. That sounded more like something her mother would do instead of her father.

"I have an idea," Lillian stated. "That doesn't include you using that stupid potion."

Phillip sat in his living room holding the cold vial of potion Lillian had made him promise to throw away. He loved his sister dearly, but she had no idea. Lillian was an idealist at heart, even living in the city with the rich bourgeoisie crowd couldn't fully penetrate that. It was one of the things that he loved about his sister.

Instead of destroying the potion, Phillip hid it in butter container in the refrigerator. He needed a contingency plan. Lillian would never need to know.


	12. Chapter 12

**More Cam and Lillian cuteness! My take on one of the heart events :)**

* * *

Howard's cafe had the most amazing food Lillian had ever eaten. Even the finest five star restaurants in the city couldn't compare to what Howard had to offer. Life had become so surreal in the past few weeks. Her chickens were starting to lay eggs, which both Howard and Yun, the Owner of the Tea House bought. Surprisingly it had been Jessica's idea. She had stated she was in the business of hatching eggs not selling them. Lillian found her days being incredibly fulfilling. Life in the city was starting to fade away. She glanced over at Cam who was busy selling flowers. She had never seen him so busy. Finally when the crowd cleared a little she walked over to him.

"What's going on today?" She asked.

"It's the Flower Festival, my busiest day of the year. Everyone is buying flowers for all their friends," Cam explained.

"Oh I didn't know," Lillian said. "You look exhausted."

"I am. Today is a rough day," Cam stated.

"Would you like some help?" Lillian asked. Cam looked at her. People rarely offered help. Even Laney had never offered to help on Flower Festival day.

"If it's not too much to ask," Cam stated.

"Not at all, today's my day off from Grady's anyway," Lillian said.

"Great," Cam replied with a smile Lillian joined him behind the booth just in time for another rush of people.

Lillian truly enjoyed watching Cam handle the flowers. His attitude towards customers, however, left something to be desired. So they soon switched and Lillian talked to the customers, while Cam filled the orders. They were busy most of the afternoon. Finally around three it slowed down again.

"You're so good with customers, how do you do it?" Cam asked.

"Um, I don't know, I just talk to them," Lillian answered.

"I just don't have good customer service," Cam sighed.

"You can do it!" Lillian encouraged. "Look here comes Rutger practice on him. Remember your passion is your flowers, anyone can see that. Allow it flow into your exchange with the customer." Rutger approached the duo.

"Happy Flower Day," Rutger greeted.

"Hello," Cam replied. Lillian stood next to him smiling. He glanced at her, if she had confidence in him, then so should he. "Happy Flower Day!"

"Cam it's so nice to see you coming out of your shell, you were always such a quiet boy," Rutger mused. "Now I need a flower for Rose."

"How about her namesake?" Cam asked. "White roses are in season. I've got some beautiful ones still I'm stock."

"That would be great! I'll take six!" Rutger said. The exchange was made and Rutger left.

"You did great!" Lillian said when Rutger left.

"You think so?" Cam asked shyly.

"Yes!" Lillian asserted.

"Thank you for your help," Cam said.

"You're welcome. I should give a flower to Georgia and Jessica. What do you think they'd like?" Lillian asked.

"Gerberas are always nice," Cam replied.

"Thank you I'll take two. How much do I owe you?"

"Are you kidding?" Cam asked. "After today and your help, they're free!"

"Thanks!" Lillian stated with a smile. She took her flowers and left to deliver them to her friends.

* * *

Little Sammy snuggled up to Lillian. She adored her beautiful little adopted cat. She sighed as she settled into her couch. Today had been so much fun working next to Cam. She really enjoyed his company. Georgia and Jessica had been delighted with the flowers, and both had given her one in return. They sat in a small vase on her coffee table. Lillian heard a knock on her door. Picking up Sammy, she walked over to answer it. Cam stood at her door with a bright and colorful bouquet of flowers.

"Hi," Lillian greeted.

"I realized I never properly thanked you for today, so I wanted to bring you some flowers, for Flower Day," Cam mumbled.

"Thank you!" Lillian replied happily. She accepted them with the arm not holding the cat. They both stood awkwardly at the door. "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Sure," Cam stated. Lillian backed up and allowed him into her home. Cam entered. He liked how easy it was to talk to Lillian, he felt comfortable around her.

"Here take Sammy a moment please." Lillian handed the cat over to Cam while she went in the kitchen area.

"I really appreciate your help today," Cam said. He gently petted the cat's head. The cat in return rubbed his cheek against Cam's hand and started purring. Cam settled down into the couch.

"Oh it was no problem, I had a great time!" Lillian said. She came out of the kitchen with the bouquet he'd given her in a vase. She set his bouquet on the dining table.

"Really?" Cam asked.

"Yes really," Lillian answered. "Days like today don't happen in the city."

"Yeah I can imagine. But aren't you bored here," Cam asked.

"Are you kidding me? No! There's so much to do here!" Lillian exclaimed.

"I find that hard to believe," Cam said.

"It's true. The city is so jaded and fast paced. There's something soothing about life here," Lillian explained. She settled down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah I suppose," Cam sighed. It was at that moment Sammy decided he'd had enough cuddling and jumped out of Cam's arms. Cam laughed as the cat pounded on a ball that was laying on the ground. He looked at Lillian who was laughing too. There was something about her laugh that made him feel suddenly nervous.

"Oh sorry! I just realized how rude I am being can I get you anything?" Lillian asked after the laughter died down.

"No, I should probably head home anyway. Thanks again for today." Cam held his hand out. Lillian smiled and shook it.

"You're welcome. Thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome," Cam replied.

"Have a good night," Lillian stated, as she walked him to her door.

"You too," Cam echoed. He walked out of the house. He was feeling rather embarrassed. He had thanked her by shaking he hand? What had he been thinking? He only hoped Lillian didn't think it was weird. He was starting to think of her as a friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is not to make everyone hate Laney, it's just so Cam realizes Laney is not perfect. **

* * *

Cam smiled when Lillian came to the mountain stream to hand fish. Thursdays and Fridays were his short days and he loved to spend them in the lower Bluebell mountain area. Lillian waved at him. She carried a rather large metal bucket. He looked at her feet and saw little Sammy scampering around her.

"Hey," Lillian greeted. Sammy meowed his greeting.

"Hello," Cam replied. He bent down to pet the cat at her feet. "Fishing time?"

"You know it," Lillian replied. "This little guy just wasn't gonna stay home today though." Cam laughed as the cat rubbed up against his legs.

He settled back and opened his sketchbook. It had been a while since he'd used it. The last sketches were bouquets for Laney's wedding. It had been so strange sketching for her wedding. He had never imagined that the wedding would be cancelled. He had some sketches of Laney herself in his book. His heart felt heavy. Laney had been the focus of his attention for so long, but she had effectively shot him down.

He looked up at Lillian who was completely absorbed in her task of fishing. He noticed for the first time how different she looked from the girls in the twin towns. There was an elegance about her that must have come from years of living in the city. Even standing in the shallow water hand fishing, there was an air of something Cam couldn't quite understand. Sammy came bounding over towards Cam. The cat had a fish in his mouth proudly displaying his catch.

"Good job!" Cam said rubbing the cat on the head. The cat seemed sufficiently happy with the praise and trotted away. He heard Lillian laugh. Instantly he smiled at her.

"He's a fast learner," Lillian called out. She picked up her bucket and walked over towards him. "What ya sketchin?" Cam looked down at his sketch pad and realized that he hadn't managed to sketch a single thing.

"Nothing today," Cam mumbled embarrassed.

"I get it, some days you just don't have the inspiration," Lillian stated. "I'm heading back to Grady's with the fish I caught."

"I'll walk back with you to town. I need to stop by to see Ash." Cam gathered up his things. Lillian and Cam started walking back to town, talking about their respective days. Little Sammy scampered behind them.

* * *

"It's been so great! Tomorrow's a festival day in Harmonica Town, so Yolanda said I should just take some extra time with my family," Laney informed Georgia. They were standing outside of Grady's shop. Georgia was feeding the horses, and Laney leaning against the fence.

"I'm glad you are having such a great time. I bet you're learning quite a bit!" Georgia exclaimed.

"So much!" Laney asserted. "Yolanda's amazing!"

"That's great!" Georgia replied. Laney sighed. Her week in Harmonica Town had been absolutely wonderful. She had almost been able to forget about Phillip and her recently broken off engagement. Laney turned her head to see Cam walking up the path with Lillian. Laney was angry. Cam was supposed to be her friend! It was bad enough Georgia liked Lillian. She ran over to Cam with a smile plastered on her face.

"I got a three day weekend!" Laney shouted. She wrapped her arms around Cam's neck.

"Hey," Cam replied. He had been surprised to see her running up to him.

"I've missed everyone so much! I'm thinking of having a little get together at the cafe tomorrow," Laney said. Cam nodded. He watched as Lillian motioned to her bucket and slipped away into Grady's shop.

"That would be fun," Cam stated.

"Great! Help me spread the word okay?" Laney asked.

"Sure thing," Cam replied. "It's nice to see you back home. I gotta go see Ash though."

"Good tell him to come to my little get together. Everyone's invited. Well at least the people our age!" Laney giggled.

* * *

Laney woke up the next morning early to decorate the cafe. She loved to throw parties and she loved to make sure everything was perfect. She spent most of the day in the kitchen working on some of her newly learned recipes.

"Laney child," Howard teased. "I think you're overdoing it just a bit."

"Dad, I want everything to be perfect!" Laney smiled happily. She was so excited to be home with her friends again.

"Well alright honey," Howard stated. "I won't get in your way then."

* * *

Lillian walked out of Grady's shop ready to go home. It had been a long day. For some reason none of the animals wanted to cooperate. She'd prepared herself some Tom Yum Goong that was cooking at home in the crockpot, it was calling her name.

She couldn't wait to get home to eat it. She knew that part of the reason for her frustration was Cam. She really appreciated Cam's friendship, even if he was blindly in love with Laney. But it was still frustrating how everything had bed dropped once Laney arrived. She sighed. She'd just have to learn to accept it. Sammy who was tired out from the day, was snuggled in her arms. Near the entrance to her farm she ran into Cam who was coming back in from the mountain area.

"Hey," she called out.

"Hey," Cam greeted. "How was your day?"

"Tiring. I'm going home and having some Tom Yum Goong for dinner," Lillian stated. Cam's eyes lit up.

"That's my favorite!" Cam said.

"Well I made plenty if you want to join me," Lillian said.

"That sounds great!" Cam replied. Lillian smiled. They headed into her yard together.

* * *

Laney looked again at the clock. It was almost five. Cam should have been back from the mountains by now. Her party was going to start in a half hour. Where was he? This party was going to be perfect. She'd specifically told Georgia not to invite Lillian. Georgia had fought it at first, but then relented. Laney sat watching the clock, as five thirty trickled closer. People started slowly arriving, but still no Cam. She wondered where he could possibly be.

* * *

Cam finished setting the table as Lillian was showering. He tried not to imagine anything as he could hear the water running. He could smell the soup she'd made, it smelled delicious.

Lillian emerged from the bathroom. She felt much better now that she'd been able to take a shower. The craziness of the day was washed away. She could now enjoy her dinner.

"Thank you for setting the table for me!" Lillian replied.

"You're welcome. Thanks for inviting me to come eat." They both sat down at the table.

"So today was awful!" Lillian stated. "I'm so glad to be home!"

"I have days like that," Cam chuckled. They both started eating their soup. Cam had never tasted a Tom Yum Goong so delicious in his life before.

"Oh my goodness this is amazing!" Cam exclaimed.

"Old family recipe," Lillian said.

"It's the best I've ever had!" Cam replied. Lillian blushed.

"Thanks," she said.

"So there's a get together of people tonight at the cafe, want to come?" Cam asked.

"I'm not sure if I'll be wanted," Lillian advised.

"It'll be fun," Cam insisted. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself wanting to spend more time with Lillian.

"Yeah I guess I can come for a little while," Lillian conceded. She also wanted to spend more time with Cam.

* * *

The party was in full swing, and everyone appeared to be having a great time. Cam was still a no show. Georgia had settled herself into a booth with her new boyfriend Mikhail, Laney was finding herself rather bored.

Finally the door opened and Cam walked through. Laney was frustrated to see Lillian by his side. She thought he had understood what her feelings were where Lillian was concerned. It frustrated her that everyone seemed to like Phillip's sister. Laney walked up to Cam and pulled him away from his companion.

"Why are you so late?" Laney hissed in his ear.

"Sorry, Lillian invited me over for dinner," Cam explained.

"What's going on with you and her? I thought we talked about this? How can you say you're my friend and still be hers too?" Laney asked angrily.

"Laney one has nothing to do with the other," Cam stated. He found himself feeling irritated with Laney's behavior.

"Well I don't like her! Why would you invite her to my party!" Laney shouted. Lillian who was standing only a few feet away turned her head toward them. Everyone else stopped talking and turned towards Laney as well.

"I'm sorry," Lillian stated. "Clearly I'm not welcome here, I'll just go. See you later Cam," Lillian stated, and slipped out the cafe door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter there will be a scene with Laney and Phillip! **

* * *

The silence was deafening to Laney. She had never felt so awkward in her life. Everyone in the room was staring at her. She could feel them judging her, and she didn't care. Lillian was the last person she'd wanted at her party.

"Laney that was really rude," Cam stated. "Lillian's never done anything to you."

"I can't believe you of all people would take her side!" Laney pouted.

"I told you! There are no sides here!" Cam insisted. "I gotta go apologize to her."

"Why does it matter what she thinks?" Laney asked. Cam stared at Laney. He couldn't believe how vindictive towards Lillian she was being. Laney was never like this. Before her breakup with Phillip, she was always friendly and welcoming. She had changed since she'd called off her wedding.

"I gotta go Laney," Cam stated.

"I never thought you of all people would do this to me!" Laney pouted. Georgia came up to Laney's side,and gently placed her arm around Laney'a shoulders.

"Laney, he's right," Georgia said softly.

"I can't believe both of you!" Laney shouted. She moved away from Georgia's embrace. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt abandoned by her two best friends. "I can't believe both of you are taking her side!" Laney ran upstairs into her bedroom.

"Looks like the party's over," Georgia sighed.

"Will you go talk to her?" Cam asked. "I have to go apologize to Lillian." Georgia nodded.

* * *

Lillian sighed deeply. She knew Laney didn't like her, but she hadn't realized how much Laney disliked her, until tonight. Not that she blamed Laney. She knew the pain of heartache. Lillian heard footsteps behind her.

"Lillian wait up!" She heard Cam yell. She turned around. Cam was jogging up towards her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Lillian I'm so sorry about tonight," Cam replied.

"It's okay," Lillian said.

"No it's not," Cam insisted. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Look Cam, I understand what it's like to think you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone, then have that ripped out from underneath you, it turns the best of us at times," Lillian said. "Laney is just heartbroken."

"That doesn't give her any right to treat you like that," Cam said.

"You're right, it doesn't," Lillian sighed. "But I understand why she is. All of this craziness started when I showed up in town."

"But it's not your fault!" Cam insisted.

"I know," Lillian said. "Look Cam, I'm not saying I agree with her, I'm just saying I can empathize with her, but it's been a long day, I'm tired and want to go to bed. Goodnight Cam."

"Goodnight Lillian," Cam said. He waved goodbye. Goodbyes with Lillian always felt a little awkward like he wasn't quite sure of what he should be doing. He was certain though, that waving goodbye was just as awkward if not more so than shaking her hand to thank her. He was not sure what it was about this girl that made him feel so awkward all the time. Thankfully Lillian didn't seem to mind and waved back, then turned around to head home.

* * *

Laney stared at herself in the mirror. Just a few weeks ago she was happily planning her wedding. She had thought she had found her happily ever after. Now she was sitting alone in her room sobbing, feeling abandoned. A part of her knew she was overreacting to the situation, but she didn't care. The hurt she felt far outweighed any sense of remorse she might feel. There was a soft knock on the door. Presumably it was Cam coming to make up. She wasn't going to go so easy on him this time.

"Come in!" She called out. She turned to her door. Instead of Cam, it was Georgia who entered the room.

"Hey," Georgia said softly.

"Oh, hey," Laney replied. She was disappointed. Georgia was not the person that she really wanted to see. "It's you."

"Expecting someone else?" Georgia asked.

"I thought you'd be Cam," Laney admitted.

"Cam went to apologize to Lillian."

"He went to what?" Laney asked. Once again Cam was choosing Lillian over her. "There was nothing to apologize for..."

"Laney!" Georgia interjected. Georgia could hardly believe what she was hearing. Laney was typically one of the sweetest people that Georgia knew. "Laney are you okay? I mean ever since you called off your wedding with Phillip you've been different,"

"I just want my best friends back!" Laney said.

"We haven't gone anywhere," Georgia replied.

"You are here at least," Laney mumbled.

"Laney after all that's happened, do you really expect Cam to be here? He admitted that he loved you, and you turned him down. That's hard for any man, let alone one like Cam. I'm surprised that he is okay with still being your friend," Georgia stated.

"Of course he is! Cam has always been there for me," Laney informed. Georgia sighed. Sometimes Laney could be so selfish.

"Laney, you broke his heart," Georgia said.

"No I didn't," Laney protested. "Well, I didn't try to."

"I know honey, but you have to be understanding to him," Georgia explained. "And you can't blame Lillian for Phillip's lies."

"I know that!" Laney snapped. She instantly sighed. "It's just really hard not to."

"I understand," Georgia said. She placed her hand gently over her friend's hand.

* * *

Laney stood by the door nervous. She had lied to her father telling him that she was returning to Harmonica Town early. Her heart was pounding. Yesterday had been awful. Everyone in town for sure thought she was a bitch by now. She knocked on the door in front of her. Behind it she could hear some shuffling. When the door opened, Phillip stood before her looking shocked.

"Hey," Laney said.

"Hi," Phillip said. "You're the last person I expected to see at my door."

"Phillip, I need to talk to you," Laney stated.

"Come on in," Phillip said, moving so the blonde haired girl could enter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Such an awkward scene for Laney. More cuteness with Cam and Lillian. There will be more drama with Lillian, and their mother will be back in later chapters :)**

* * *

An odd mixture of excitement and nervousness flowed through Phillip. This opportunity is one that he'd been waiting for since Laney had called off their wedding. He thought for a moment about the potion that the oracle had given him. He knew it wasn't quite ready yet, but it was tempting. Who knew if he would ever have another opportunity to administer it? He thought he'd better wait. Hopefully this conversation would be a reconciliation of sorts. If that were the case then the need for the potion would be negated. Phillip could only hope that was why the beautiful Laney was standing before him in house.

"Why exactly did you lie to me about your past?" Laney asked. Phillip sighed, apparently Laney was not going to dawdle at all. She got right to the point. Laney had never before been so strait forward and blunt. He found this side of Laney rather attractive.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew," Phillip replied. Laney pursed her lips together. She was not quite sure what she was doing here at Phillip's house. she hadn't planned out what to do after getting here. She had made all necessary arrangements to get here, but beyond that, she was essentially winging it. She was not even sure what she wished to accomplish by this visit.

"You shouldn't have lied to me Phillip," Laney stated matter of factly.

"I realize that now Laney," Phillip said. "If I could re do it..."

"I have a feeling you'd do it the same way just not invite your sister to the wedding," Laney interjected. Phillip didn't know how to respond. How many times had he regretted inviting Lillian. Even though Lillian had not informed their mother where she was going, that was the reason his mother had found out. If he were being honest a part of him felt a bit bitter towards Lillian's presence here in the twin towns. It had originally been his idea that she stay, but that when he thought he'd have his happily ever after. Now he found himself relying on his little sister. That stung a bit. He never liked to rely on anyone besides himself.

"I would tell you the truth," Phillip insisted.

"Yeah but you're right. I don't know if I would have been able to accept you if you had told me the truth," Laney stated. Phillip felt dejected. It was becoming very clear that this was not a make up conversation. He so desperately needed her to want him again. Phillip never realized before how strong Laney actually was. To be able to stand before him and say these things to him, took courage. He knew many girls who would have avoided this conversation altogether. He could not help but admire the girl for her courage.

"Laney," Phillip replied. He gathered her hands into his. "I am who I am. I can't change that. I can only promise to be faithful and loyal to you." Laney stared at their entwined hands. She felt almost paralyzed with uncertainty. Her emotions were conflicting where Phillip was concerned. She still loved him dearly, but she also did not trust him. She slowly withdrew her hands from his.

"I don't want to get back together Phillip," Laney said. "At least not right now. What I need is some closure. I need to know that you actually cared about me."

"Of course I care about you!" Phillip shouted. He was getting aggravated.

"Don't yell at me," Laney whispered.

"I'm sorry Laney, I just want to be with you," Phillip admitted.

"I know," Laney sighed. "I want to be with you too."

"So then why aren't we still together?" Phillip asked.

"Because I don't trust you anymore Phillip, and I am not sure I ever can again," Laney said.

"What are you doing here then?" Phillip asked. Laney bowed her head. she wasn't sure how to say what was on her mind.

"I..." Laney started. She blushed. She had never before done anything like this in her nineteen years. She felt slightly scandalous. This was the most forward she'd ever been. Things like this simply did not happen in the twin towns. People were virtuous and good. She knew that she was risking a lot by acting upon her impulses, but right now she did not care.

"What?"

"I want to be with you, just for the night. I want to know what I am missing," Laney stated. Phillip looked at her shocked. He had not expected this from beautiful, innocent Laney.

"Laney I don't think that's a good idea," Phillip said.

"Why not?" Laney asked.

"Because Laney, you need to wait. Don't get me wrong, I want to be with you, but..." Phillip stopped as Laney pressed her lips against hers. It felt good to be kissing her again. He mustered every ounce of will power to push her away. "Don't."

"Why?" Laney whined. Laney felt rejected. "You were okay sleeping with random women, but don't want me? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Phillip replied. "I just don't want to hurt you any more than I already have."

"Don't give me that crap Phillip!" Laney shouted. "Look this is a one time deal. You owe this to me!" Phillip looked at the angry girl standing in front of him, unsure of how to handle the situation. Laney was not thinking clearly, and she would come to regret this decision.

"How about we just sit for a little while, maybe watch a movie?" Phillip suggested lamely. He wanted to give Laney some time to think about what she was doing. This was clearly an impulsive decision on her part.

"Okay," Laney sighed. She wondered what was so wrong with her? Perhaps the kiss had been terrible. Perhaps she didn't have the same sex appeal as the girls in the city that Phillip had been with. She felt more rejected and heartbroken then ever.

* * *

Cam had always enjoyed the simplicity of working with flowers. There was something soothing about the way they felt and how fragile they were. Ever since Lillian had helped him, his business was starting to get busier. He found himself thinking of Lillian often. Her generous spirit and forgiveness of Laney had surprised him. People like Lillian were rare. She had a spirit about her that was undeniably inviting. Cam had never been the kind of person that easily accepted anyone. Her easy going attitude simultaneously confounded and interested him.

"Daydreaming about Laney again?" Ash teased. Cam had been so absorbed in thought he hadn't even heard his friend walk up to him. Cam scowled. For once, Laney had been far from his mind. "You know after this weekend, I would hope that you are not still hoping to be with her."

"I am not," Cam replied. Ash grinned.

"Could there be someone else that is filling those thoughts of yours my friend?" Ash asked. "Like perhaps a little blonde hair girl who moved into the Bluebell farm house?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Cam scoffed. "Lillian and I are just friends."

"Mmmmhmmm," Ash said. "I would go for her if I were you, she's very cute."

"Ash you think all girls are cute," Cam said with a roll of his eyes.

"I can't help it," Ash replied. "Speak of the devil." Lillian walked up to the small flower stand. Cam shot Ash a look. Ash ignored it.

"Hey," Lillian said easily.

"Well hello, we were just talking about you," Ash replied. That earned a jab from Cam. Ash again ignored it. As far as Ash was concerned, Cam needed to lighten up a bit. Lillian was just the person who could possibly make him do so.

"Good things I hope," Lillian said. She smiled mischievously.

"Always," Ash replied. He winked at Lillian. Lillian laughed. Something about the sound of her laugh made Cam smile. It was a very infectious sound. He liked how Lillian's entire face lit up when she was laughing. There was an almost innocent look to her. Ash laughed along with the small girl. Cam was less than amused, but smiled anyway. He did not want to appear like he was a spoil sport.

"I need flowers," Lillian said happily.

"Well you're in the right place," Ash stated. "I was just about to leave anyway. I got a date with Alisa." He smirked at Cam, who shot him a glare in return. "You two have fun. Ash chuckled as if he had made a funny joke and strode away.

"Flowers," Cam said getting back to the topic.

"Yeah I was wondering about a flower I can keep in my house. I just loved the way that bouquet you gave me lit up the place," Lillian replied. Lillian loved watching Cam when he was talking about flowers. His intensity and passion showed through. She imagined that he was a man with quite a bit of passion. Too bad he was on love with Laney. Lillian bit her bottom lip. She didn't like thinking about that. Her feelings for Cam were growing with every passing day. He was such a sweet and gentle man. Lillian realized she missed most of what Cam had said because she was so lost in thought.

"Sorry what flower did you say?" Lillian asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Hibiscus," Cam replied. "I don't have any here, when I go into the city next, I'll get you one."

"You don't have to do that," Lillian said. "I would hate to put you out."

"Not at all," Cam replied.

"So I'm going to make some popcorn and watch a movie with Sammy tonight, wanna join us?" Lillian asked. She held her breath, hoping he'd say yes. Spending time with him was one of her favorite pastimes.

"Count me in," Cam answered with a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wanted to get this chapter posted since I won't be able to post again for a few days. More drama!**

* * *

Karma had never been something that Phillip had given a second thought to. Back in the city, he had lived a carefree life. Money flowed easily and women even easier. When people warned him about Karma, he would laugh them off saying there was no such thing. Phillip was pretty sure that this was the "karma" that everyone had kept warning him about catching up to him.

Laney was sitting less than an arm's length away from him, after she had just propositioned him, with nothing happening. Try as he might, Phillip could not concentrate on the movie. It had been a long time since Phillip had been with a woman. Here was one sitting near him that was ready and willing. But Phillip knew if he accepted Laney's offer, that it would ultimately ruin his final goal: getting Laney to marry him. Laney's silky white legs were crossed in front of her, as she stared intently on the screen. Her cheeks were a bright pink color, no doubt from embarrassment. Phillip knew that a little embarrassment now, would be worth avoiding the larger embarrassment if he accepted her offer. Laney was one of those rare innocent women still left in this world, and Phillip knew that even he didn't have the heart to shatter her innocence.

"This is an interesting movie," Laney replied. She sighed. Laney would have given anything to know what Phillip was thinking. She was sitting next to him feeling beyond awkward. She didn't really know why she had said that. Perhaps it had been a reaction out of nervousness. Her nerves often would get the better of her.

"Very," Phillip replied. "Do you need anything to drink or something?"

"No," Laney answered. Laney could not help but wonder who this man sitting next to her was. Why was he asking her if she wanted something to drink? Phillip knew exactly what it was that Laney wanted, and for some reason he was denying her of it. If she were being honest, she would have to admit she had not been paying attention to the movie in front of her. Her mind was replaying the scene that had just occurred between herself and Phillip. Everytime she got to the part where he turned her down, she would feel even more like an idiot. No doubt Phillip had been with women far more glamorous than herself. She glanced over at Phillip who was slowly inching away from her. She felt deflated. Phillip must really find her repulsive. She sighed, resigned to stick out the night. Hopefully she would still be able to get her way.

* * *

Popcorn was a specialty for Lillian. Her popcorn recipe was honed after years of practice. She used a variety of spices to bring out the best flavors. Lillian put the final touches on her popcorn, hoping that Cam would enjoy it. She had been so nervous in asking him to come over to her house. He had been there before, but this seemed more intimate than any other time before. Sammy was rubbing against her feet hoping for a handout. Lillian giggled at the small cat. He had become such a good companion to her. She bent down to hand him a small piece of popcorn, which he greedily ate up. Her heart started pounding with excitement when she heard a knock on the door. When she saw Cam standing in the doorway, she felt the same excited nervousness over again. There was something about that made her feel like a schoolgirl again. Even though he was still in love with me, Lillian enjoyed spending time with him.

Well how was your day? "Cam asked Lillian. Lillian smiled in response. It had been a wonderful day, and now it was even a better evening.

"My day was great," Lillian advised. Cam withdrew a small white rose from behind his back and presented it up her.

"Something temporary until I can get you that hibiscus," he stated.

"Oh Cam it's lovely! Thanks!" Lillian exclaimed. She knew his white roses were his most expensive and most in demand flowers. She'd been showered with gifts when Kurt had actually still loved her, but none of those gestures compared to how beautiful this gesture was. Nothing was more special to her than the boy standing in her doorway with a single flower.

"It really no big deal," Cam shrugged. He enjoyed the pleasure that a simple flower seemed to bring Lillian. He had never met anyone who had grown up in the city who was as down to earth as Lillian.

"Come on in the popcorn's just made," Lillian said.

They settled into watching a movie. Lillian was snuggled close to Cam. Cam felt good being that close to her. He briefly wondered if their snuggling meant anything. As quickly as the idea formed Cam brushed it off. Girls liked cuddling. He recalled that Laney used to want to snuggle up to him when they were younger. He was reading way too much into it, he focused on the movie, instead of the small blond head resting on his shoulder. It had been a long day, it felt good to relax. Cam felt his eyes slowly closing.

A loud banging awoke Cam from his sleep. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, hadn't even realized he'd been asleep when he'd been jolted awake. Lillian also jumped. The movie had ended long ago and was repeating the same menu screen over and over. Lillian stood up from the couch to answer the door. She felt embarrassed for falling asleep. She looked at Cam who appeared to be just waking up to and didn't feel so bad.

Nothing could have fully prepared Lillian for who was standing on the other side of the door. When she opened it, the was greeted by the angry face of her now ex-husband, Kurt.


	17. Chapter 17

**There is so much I love about this chapter. Finally there's a side of Phillip who emerges as the good guy. Cam standing up for Lillian! It's the reason for the cliffhanger. Ito was the opportunity to let Cam (and Phillip) shine.**

"What are you doing here?" Lillian asked. She had not expected it to be him to be standing in front of her. She was more unprepared to see him, than she had been to see her mother. Kurt had been the one who had wanted to end their marriage. There was no reason for him to be in Bluebell.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. His eyes narrowed. Lillian crossed her arms across her chest. At one point she would have been intimidated by the look on his face.

"I live here," Lillian advised.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked again. "Do you know what you've done to your poor mother? She's checked herself into Hanoli Hospital!"

"You mean the glorified day spa that she checks herself into when she's trying to make us feel guilty?" Lillian asked.

"I can leave," Cam stated.

"No," Lillian stated. "Kurt is the one who is going to be leaving."

"Like hell I'm leaving. Who the hell is this?" Kurt demanded.

"None of your business!" Lillian shouted.

"Real nice Lillian, ink's barely dry and your shacking up with someone else?" Kurt asked.

"You know Kurt, at least I waited until we were divorced unlike you!" Lillian retorted. Lillian found herself feeling irritated. She was tired of people coming to this town and messing up the status quo. Especially people she knew from her city. Lillian wanted to keep her past in the past.

"Lillian, you need to come back to the city," Kurt insisted.

"Why?" Lillian asked. "For a mother who cares about no one else besides herself? No Kurt I don't need to come back to the city." His face bunched up in anger. Lillian had seen this look many times before. He was not a man who took well to being told no. She watched as his nostrils flared slightly, and his left eye was slightly twitching. These were the tell tale signs of Kurt becoming enraged. It felt invigorating to Lillian that she no longer cared that he was so angry.

"Lillian you are bring selfish! You belong in the city! With me!" Kurt shouted. Lillian couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kurt had been so smug when he had handed her the divorce papers. Yet here he was standing in her doorway exclaiming she belonged in the city with him.

"This has nothing to do with my mother does it? Kurtis Benson, you need to leave now," Lillian stated. He looked at her ominously and stepped toward her.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Cam replied from behind her. She hadn't even realized that Cam was standing so close.

"What the hell are you going to do about it?" Kurt asked. His face was red with anger. Lillian hoped Cam would be able to see right through him. Kurt was a pretty boy and a coward. He liked to talk big, but if it came down to a fight, Kurt would step down. He only tried to be intimidating. It had taken her too many years to realize this.

"Whatever I have to," Cam replied. Kurt glowered at Cam but did nothing. He turned to Lillian.

"This is not over. Not by a long shot," he warned. Cam stepped closer to Kurt. Cam was taller than him by several inches, so to look him in the eye he had to look down. Cam was not the kind of man who could stand around as another man tried to intimidate a woman. Especially not one of his friends.

"That's where you're wrong," Cam stated calmly. "It is over." Kurt said nothing more. He shot a quick glare at Lillian then stormed away. Lillian felt a rush of relief mixed with happiness flow through her. The energy was nearly bursting out through her fingertips. This freedom from what had haunted her in the past was exhilarating. And Cam, Cam had stood up for her in a way no one besides Phillip ever had before. She giggled with happiness. Cam looked at her confused.

"Thank you so much!" Lillian exclaimed. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Cam's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Instantly she felt embarrassed. "I'm s-sorry." A dark crimson blush crept up her cheeks. She had not intended on kissing Cam, but the energy she had felt and the emotions overtook her in that moment.

"It's alright," he replied. Cam was equally embarrassed. There was a jolt of something he couldn't explain that he had felt the minute her lips had touched his. He was not sure if he had imagined it or if the feeling was real.

"I really didn't mean to..." Lillian trailed off, realizing that anyway that statement came out would sound bad. She looked up at Cam hoping she hadn't made things too awkward.

"It's alright, Lillian," Cam assured.

"Thank you," she sighed. Cam smiled at the her. He was starting to see her depth. She was strong in her own right. She had stood up to a man she had clearly once loved, and had come out on top. He felt a strange pride in watching her overcome it.

"Why don't we go back inside and watch another movie?" Cam asked. "I think your nerves are probably too wired to sleep right now anyway, I know mine are."

"That's a great idea," Lillian replied.

* * *

Laney tossed and turned on Phillip's bed. He had offered her the bed, while he slept out on the couch. This was certainly not how she'd planned the evening going. She had made it clear once again before bed that Phillip could join her, but he had turned her down again. Laney was struggling to calm down her racing mind.

She thought of Cam, and his confession of love to her. It had been a shock. She had never thought of him as anything more than a friend. She wondered if this was the embarrassment he felt when she had denied him. Cam, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad route to go. He was dependable and very kind. Cam was thoughtful, and caring. Cam was the type of man that you could marry, and know he'd always be faithful to you. Many girls in the twin towns had at one point had a crush on Cam. And he had fallen for her. Yet Laney knew she didn't feel anything but friendship for him. It was tempting though. To have someone who would adore you and love you, that was tempting not to take the offer. She wouldn't feel right accepting his offer of love, knowing that she would never love him the same way. Laney also knew they she was still in love with Phillip. Laney finally drifted to sleep, dreaming of Cam and Phillip.

* * *

Phillip spent one of the most uncomfortable nights of his life on the small couch. It was just too short for him to lay outstretched. Laney was just a room away sleeping in his large spacious bed. He wanted nothing more than to accept her offer to join her, even if only to sleep. But he didn't trust himself. A knock on his door made him grumble. Who in their right minds would be visiting at this hour? When he saw Kurt, he was ornery, frustrated and irritated.

"Why are you here?" Phillip asked. "It's the middle of the night, and you don't even live here."

"You know why I'm here," Kurt stated.

"Actually no I don't," Phillip countered.

"Lillian, she needs to come back to the city," Kurt stated.

"No she really doesn't Kurt. She's happy here," Phillip said.

"Phillip I'm going to bring her back. I don't care what you, or her little boyfriend think. She's here parading around with that man, and all the while your mother is practically sick  
With distraught. I'll bring her back forcefully if I have to!" Phillip didn't know if it was from his sexual frustration, anger at Kurt, or his anger towards his mother still, but something snapped. He couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

"Stay away from my sister!" Phillip shouted as he landed a punch squarely on Kurt's face. Kurt crumpled over grabbing in pain.

"Phillip?" He heard a voice. Phillip whirled around to see a very scared looking Laney standing in the bedroom door.

"Laney," Phillip said. Kurt was on the ground in pain. Blood was coming out of his nose. "We're going to have to call Dr. Ayame." Laney stood staring wide eyed at the man writhing on the ground in pain.

"I..." She trailed off.

"Laney, please go back in the bedroom and call Dr. Ayame," Phillip ordered gently. His voice was soft and soothing. Laney snapped out of her trance and went back into the bedroom. She had never seen anyone punch another person before. Her fingers trembled as she dialed the doctor's emergency number.


	18. Chapter 18

Lillian's strength here really shines. and more drama!

Laney paced back and forth in the doctor's waiting room. She had never before witnessed anything like what had transpired this evening. Phillip's hand was being treated by Hiro, while the other man was being treated by Dr Ayame. Laney had come along to the doctor's office, not wanting to stay in the house alone. Laney saw her father walking through the door of the clinic. She felt dejected. She had not expected her father to be called. She had never seen her father so angry before.

"Laney Stevens!" Howard yelled.

"Dad," Laney whispered. She was not sure what to say to him.

"I don't even know what to say to you," Howard stated. "I don't think you can even begin to understand how disappointed I am in you! Have you been lying this entire time about going to Harmonica Town?"

"No!" Laney shouted. "It's only been this one time!"

"How do expect me to believe you?" Howard asked angrily. "You're coming home with me, and you are not going back to Harmonica Town. Clearly that place has had a bad influence on you!"

"Dad! You can't do that!" Laney shouted.

"Oh yes I can! I'm the one that's paying your way little girl!" Howard shouted. Phillip entered the room. "And you!" Howard walked toward Phillip.

"Wait dad!" Laney cried. "Phillip has been nothing but gentlemanly!"

"Gentlemanly? You call having an unmarried girl spending the night at your house gentlemanly?" Howard asked.

"Actually dad, if you must know, I propositioned Phillip, he made me sleep in a separate room!" Howard looked shocked. He had not expected his daughter to do such things.

"Is that true?" Howard asked Phillip.

"Yes sir," Phillip replied.

"Well then, I thank you for honoring my daughter's virtue, even if she cannot," Howard replied. "We're going home now!" Laney burst into tears. She had never before felt so embarrassed. She was an adult who was being chastised by her father. She hated him in that moment.

Back at home Laney went to Cam's room searching for solace. To her surprise Cam was absent. Her father had said few words to her on the way home. He had gone right up to his room. She knew she had disappointed her father, and she had no idea where Cam was. Typically he would be the person who would console her. Laney returned to her room and sobbed herself to sleep.

The shrill of the phone made Lillian jump. Since Kurt had left, she'd been on edge. Cam had stayed with her attempting to calm her down.

"Want me to answer that?" Cam asked.

"Yes please," Lillian answered.

"Hello?" Cam asked, as he answered the phone.

"Who the hell is this?" A voice demanded.

"Is this Kurt again?" Cam asked angrily.

"Kurt? No! This is Phillip! Who the hell are you?"

"Calm down, Phillip. This is Cam," Cam replied.

"What are doing at my sister's house?" Phillip demanded.

"Who is it?" Lillian asked.

"Your brother," Cam whispered covering the mouth of the phone. Lillian grabbed the phone.

"Phillip?" Lillian asked.

"Lilbud what's going on?" Phillip asked. "Kurt came to my house. What is Cam doing at your house?"

"Kurt went to your house too?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, I kind of got angry and punched him," Phillip admitted.

"Phillip!" Lillian cried out. "You know Kurt, he's not going to let that go!"

"I know Lil, but he was threatening you..." Phillip stopped. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Lillian answered truthfully. "Cam's here with me right now."

"Be careful around him Lilbud, I don't trust Cam," Phillip warned.

"He's my friend Phillip," Laney defended. She could understand why Phillip didn't like Cam, but he had stuck up for her, and she'd appreciated it. "Look Phillip, I gotta go, I'm tired. It's been a long night."

"Okay goodnight Lil," Phillip sighed. Phillip hung the phone up. He was not happy that his sister was spending time with Cam. She had stated they were just friends, but what was he doing at her house past midnight? Phillip didn't buy that there was nothing going on between the two.

The next morning Lillian was happily feeding her chickens when she received another visit from Kurt. His face was bruised badly. He was fuming.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. He pressed Lillian against the wall of the barn.

"Kurt ow!" Lillian shouted.

"Listen little girl! You've had your fun! Now it's time to come home." He grabbed Lillian roughly, and pulled her out of the barn. Lillian was shocked, Kurt had never before hurt her in such a way.

"Help!" Lillian screamed. Cam had just left her farm after spending the night on her couch. She only hoped he would still be able to hear her.

"Shut your mouth!" Kurt yelled tightening his grip on her arms. He was angry. Perhaps this was punishment for Phillip's punching him. Lillian struggled against him. She was not going to go with him. She started kicking and screaming, she only hoped that someone would hear her struggles and come help her.

Both Phillip and Cam came running into the barnyard as Lillian struggled against Kurt.

"Let her go!" Phillip yelled. Phillip pulled Kurt off his sister. This time holding his temper against hitting the man. He would allow the law to take it this time.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked Lillian. She nodded. She was shocked, but was finding a surprising new strength. Kurt no longer held any type of power over her. Her love for him, was completely gone.

Later Lillian was sitting in the town hall with Harris, the cop from another neighboring town, going through a that had happened. Kurt was sitting across the table from her in handcuffs. She had never pictured seeing Kurt this way. He was a rich boy who had many connections. She had to make this right.

I'll drop this Kurt," Lillian replied. "I won't press charges as long as you don't against Phillip."

"Lillian no!" Phillip shouted. "You can't!"

"Listen Phillip," Lillian said. "I want life to go back to normal." She turned towards Kurt. "So what do you say? You leave here, and don't come back? You don't pursue Phillip for hitting you, I drop all charges." Kurt glared at her in return.


	19. Chapter 19

**Short chapter, but finally Cam is starting to recognize his feelings. **

* * *

There was a time where Kurt's glare would have brought a chill to the back of Lillian's spine. She remembered how much she hated making him angry when they were married. Kurt knew this. What he didn't know was that his glare no longer held power over anymore. She felt very little for the man in front of her. He had hurt her so completely when he had left her, but today sitting in front of him, all she felt was disdain for the man. The fact that he thought he could make her return to the city was absurd. Instead of backing down from Kurt's glare she returned it with a blank stare. She knew he would not expect any resistance from her.

"Why should I drop the charges against Phillip?" Kurt snarled.

"Because the charges against you will be much worse," Lillian advised. "I know your mother, she would not be pleased with the type of publicity this would cause. The golden boy of the Benson family in jail? Your brother has brought enough shame to your family, let this one go Kurt." Lillian could see his determination wavering. She could see the look of resignation on his face.

"Fine," Kurt sighed.

"That's not the only part of the deal," Lillian said. "You need to leave here and not come back."

"But-"

"No but's Kurt. I am not going back to the city. My mother can enjoy her little trip into her glorified spa. WE both know this is just another ploy for attention," Lillian asserted. Kurt contemplated what she was saying for a moment.

"Fine," he mumbled. Lillian took one last look at the man she had called her husband until just recently and then turned to leave.

"I'll walk you home if you'd like," Cam offered.

"That would be great," Lillian replied.

"Now just a minute!" Phillip interjected. "You stay away from my sister!"

"Phillip stop!" Lillian shouted. "Look I'm tired of all this fighting and bickering. Cam is my friend! You need to accept this! I want this to stop!" Lillian crossed her arms in front of her chest. Phillip relented.

"Okay," he sighed. Phillip looked at Cam nodding slightly. He was willing to accept a temporary truce with him if that was what his sister wanted.

Cam was in awe of Lillian's strength. He had never met a girl who had as much inner strength as Lillian seemed to posses. There was something surprisingly alluring about it. He watched the small girl as she had demanded a truce between both he and Phillip. Cam was willing to stop the arguing if Phillip was. Lillian deserved no less. Cam was surprised to find himself developing a bit of a crush on the small girl next to him. He had been in love with Laney for so long, that it felt quite strange to be developing feelings for someone else. She looked up at him and smiled. He felt a bit of a flutter in his stomach. it was the same flutter he had felt when he had first met Laney.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness all of this, but I thank you so much for being there," Lillian said. "I know that it's a lot of drama. I was hoping that by deciding to live here, I would find myself in less drama."

"Afraid that there is drama in small towns too, just different kinds of drama," Cam replied chuckling. He held out his arm for Lillian. She linked her arm through his. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Laney felt deflated. Life for her was spiraling out of control. It didn't help matters that the one person she'd always been able to rely on was now spending all his time with Lillian. Cam had always been her best friend. Things had changed ever since he'd confessed his love to her. She only hoped they could repair their friendship now that she was going to be around all the time. While it was rather disappointing to no longer be learning under Yolanda, she felt so far away and disconnected from everything.

She looked out her window to see Cam walking arm in arm with Lillian. For whatever reason it still made her bristle when she saw them together. Walking like that, they almost looked like a couple. Laney shook her head. It was preposterous to think that Cam would be dating Lillian, wouldn't it? Laney scoffed at the idea.

"Laney honey," her father stated from the doorway. "I have some cherry pie downstairs for you if you want some." Laney loved cherry pie, but she was still a bit perturbed at her father.

"No thank you," Laney said.

"I know you're mad at me," Howard said. "Truth is I'm pretty upset with you myself. But I want you to know I still love you." Laney continued to stare out the window struggling to stop the tears that threatened up fall. She heard her father sigh then close the door. Laney rested her head in her hands. She watched Cam and Lillian as they continued laughing. She suddenly wished she were in Lillian's place walking happily down the Main Street in Bluebell, arm in arm with Cam. Laney was not sure what to think about that. Her entire life she'd always thought of him as a brother, and now she was having feelings of jealousy seeing him with another girl? Perhaps it was simply just seeing him with Lillian. She knew she still loved Phillip as well. Laney wasn't sure what it was that she felt anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't hate me! Anyway There is more to come with Lillian and Cam!**

Phillip walked out of Bluebell's Town hall feeling a bit displaced. The events that had occured over the past weekend had been a little surreal. He felt simultaneously proud of his little sister and a bit perterbed by her. He was not sure what he thought about her friendship with Cam, but it was clear to Phillip that Lillian was going to be his friend whether or not Phillip approved. He looked up in the window of the Cafe where Laney's window was. He could see the small blond head in the window, she appeared to have her face in her hands, probably crying. He knew Laney's father was angry with her, and Laney hated when people were upset with her. He also knew that this whole ordeal would be embarrasing for Laney. He longed to be able to go to her, but instead he turned away and continued to the Mountain path to go home.

Life had been full of unexpected twists and turns since Lillian had arrived in the Bluebell. She couldn't help but feel a bit empowered by her encounter with Kurt. It was nice to know that he no longer had any power over her. She no longer loved him the way she had once loved him. Those bonds were now broken. Lillian was not sure when she had stopped being heartbroken, but she had. It was a nice feeling. she snuggled close to her cat, who did not seem to want the attention today. He slipped out of her arm and hid underneath her coffee table. She chuckled. Nothing could put a damper on her mood tonight.

Then there had been Cam. She could not help but feel a little flutter in her stomach when she thought of Cam. He had been so wonderful throughout the entire ordeal. She knew that it was out of friendship. As much as she wished there were more there, she knew that he was in love with Laney. Maybe one day she could convince him to no longer be in love her.

"What do you think Sammy?" Lillian asked "Do you think he will ever look at me as anything besides Phillip's sister and his friend?" The small black cat cocked its head sideways, then scampered away. She shook her head laughing. She finally felt like things were going to be okay.

Laney sat in front of her vanity making sure that everything looked perfect. Today was her first official day back at work in the Cafe. While everyone in town knew about the "scandal" surrounding her return, she wanted to put on a good face. She Needed to prove to everyone that she was going to be alright. Laney smiled as she applied a shade of pink lipstick, one that she knew made her lips look fuller. Laney knew that most of this preparation was more for herself than anyone else. People in the Twin towns were vicious gossips, and they were going to think of her what they wanted. But it helped her add an extra layer of protection from the looks she knew she was going to receive from people who patroned the Cafe. It was still early morning by the time she'd finished perfecting her look, hopefully Cam would still be in the house. She wanted to talk to him. He always gave her the boosts of confidence that she needed. She crept down to his room and knocked on the door. A sleepy reply came through the closed door. Laney entered his room slowly.

Cam rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. It was too early in the morning to understand anything coherent when he heard a knocking on his door. From experience he knew it could only be one person, and for some reason, this morning he was not up to dealing with her. The past few weeks had been a little crazy, and he was still a bit embarrassed when he was around her. Laney sauntered over to his bed and sat down. She was heavily made up, cam wondered why Laney would do that. Ususally she looked more beautiful without all that fake stuff caked to her face.

"Morning," Laney said.

"Hi," cCam replied.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Laney asked. Cam pointed at the clock that stated it was Five in the morning.

"It's early," Cam grumbled.

"Oh stop being such a grumpy pants!" Laney chided. She playfully hit his leg.

"Is there something you need Laney?" Cam asked sitting up in bed. Laney was a bit taken back. This was not how Cam usually talked to her. He had always been the person she would turn to when she was feeling insecure or troubled.

"I just wanted to talk, you know, like we used to," Laney said.

"Ok so talk," Cam said.

"Well I don't know what to say now," Laney said flustered. She smoothed out the non existent wrinkles in her skirt. Laney looked into Cam's eyes with a confused hurt look on her face. Cam was not trying to hurt Laney, but he was irritated at the moment. Laney seemed to think that she could just walk in whenever she wanted and he would be available to her. He never used to be irritated by these conversations, but for some reason this morning he was.

"Laney," Cam said his tone a bit softer this time. "What do you need?"

"I was just nervous about today," Laney stated. "Everyone knows about what happened. I just..." She trailed off as she continued to look at Cam. She had never before realized just how green his eyes were. She had looked at Cam many times, but never paid attention to that small detail. Laney gave him a small smile and leaned closer to him. "I'm sorry Cam. I realize that I am being selfish right now."

"It's alright," Cam mumbled. He suddenly felt really awkward around her and wanted nothing more than for her to leave the room. Suddenly without warning, Laney's lips were against his. Cam had wondered for years what this would feel like. Now that it was actually happening, he couldn't help but feel disappointed by the way it felt. Her soft lips moved against his, but instead of feeling pleasant, it just felt awkward again. Cam gently pulled away from her.

"Why did you stop?" Laney asked. When she had felt the impulse to kiss Cam she had gone for it. After his confession of love, she assumed that her making that move would have been more accepted.

"Laney what are you doing?" Cam asked. Laney suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "I just thought, well you know. You said you love me, and I thought that maybe we could just, you know try it out..."

"Laney," Cam said sternly. "I don't want to be something you are trying out, just because you are heartbroken."

"That's not what this is about at all!" Laney insisted. "I just... I just thought... you know since we're such good friends, that maybe you were right. Maybe we would be good for each other."

"Cam sighed. This was what he had wanted for years. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this since he'd moved to Bluebell. Here Laney was, telling him she wanted to give it a try. Laney looked at Cam expectantly, awaiting his reply. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Look I realize that I just put a lot on you right now," Laney stated. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kind of a sad Chapter all around. **

For years, Cam had spent his life pining away for Laney's affection, and now she was sitting on his bed telling him what he'd always wanted to hear. She had kissed him twice, and he should be feeling ecstatic. Yet he did not. Instead he felt annoyed and slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what it was like to have the object of your affection say she wants to be with you, but he was certain the feelings he had weren't normal. He stared at Laney wide eyes, trying up formulate a sentence. He couldn't help but think back to the day he'd met her. He had been a young boy, only fourteen years old. Laney had only been twelve at the time, but Cam had thought she was beautiful inside and out. Laney had smiled with such joy when Howard had announced that Cam would be staying with them. It was that smile that had instantly had him hooked. Today, there was something missing from her smile. She looked defeated, and almost afraid. What could Laney possibly be afraid of?

Laney wasn't sure whether or not to take Cam's silence as a good thing or a bad thing. He had professed his love to her just a few weeks prior, so maybe he was just shocked. Laney hoped that was the reason. Laney realized that she wasn't in love with Cam, but perhaps she could eventually fall in love with him. He had so many good qualities about him. Cam was considerate and very thoughtful. Because of his shyness, people often thought of his as unapproachable, but Laney knew the real Cam was kind, and very loyal. Maybe those qualities would make her fall for him.

"Laney," Cam said. He stopped, and took a deep breath. He was never good at these types of things. "I don't even know what to say right now."

"You don't have to answer right now," Laney replied with a small smile.

"No, but I do," Cam insisted. "Laney, I don't want to be someone's second choice. I've thought this through many times since I told you about how I feel. You told me yourself you consider me like a brother."

"Oh Cam, I did think that. But you telling me how you feel has made me think about that, and if it's really true or not," Laney said.

"And what did you discover?" Cam asked. "Is that how you feel about me?"

"I don't know," Laney admitted. "That's why I said I'm willing to try it out. See if there could be done tying there."

Cam listened very carefully to what Laney was saying. He could hear the unspoken words. When she said she wanted to see if there could be something there, it meant there wasn't right now. Cam then thought of Lillian. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty when he thought of her. Why he felt so, he wasn't quite sure.

"I'm not," Cam replied. "What I'm hearing you say is that you don't have feelings for me now, but want to see if there could be? I'm not willing to do that, not even for you Laney."

"I'm saying I don't know what I feel!" Laney replied in slight aggravation.

"I think maybe that's something you need to figure that out on your own," Cam replied.

"Yeah," Laney sighed. "Sorry to bother you I'll be going now."

"Laney," Cam called out.

"Yeah?" Laney asked, hoping he'd change his mind.

"Please know I care about you a great deal. I just can't do that to myself," Cam explained.

"I understand," Laney lied. She slipped out of his bedroom. Laney felt her cheeks starting to flare up in embarrassment. She hadn't anticipated he'd say no. She had not prepared herself for this rejection. It bothered her slightly that out of people, Cam would turn her down. She returned to her room more deflated than when she'd left.

* * *

Cam wasn't sure if he had been dreaming or not. The whole incident had been so surreal. He had sat in his bed stunned for a few moments. Then he suddenly felt really uncomfortable like he had to get out of the house. He had left quietly, hoping to avoid further interaction with Laney. Cam's mind was spinning with thoughts. The main question, why hadn't he felt more when he'd been kissed by Laney? He had been in love with her for so long, perhaps it was just the awkwardness of the situation that prevented the feelings.

"Hey Cam!" A cheery voice called out. Cam looked around to see that while he had been lost in thought, he'd walked to Lillian's house. "I thought I was the only person who got up this early." Lillian walked over to where he was standing in her yard. The guilty feeling returned to him, as he looked at her smiling face.

"Hey," Cam sighed. He raked a hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong?" Lillian asked. Cam appeared to be a little down in the dumps this morning. Lillian had been surprised to see him in her yard when she had come out to feed the chickens, but she always enjoyed her time with him,

"Kind of," Cam replied.

"What happened?" Lillian asked. "I mean if you don't want to tell me you don't. I completely understand. I am sorry I-"

"It's okay," Cam interrupted. "It's just... I don't know. Laney..." Lillian's heart dropped. Laney, the love of his life. Of course this was about Laney.

"I know how you feel about her," Lillian admitted. "I overheard you confessing your love to her in the mountains."

"What?" Cam asked. "Ah so you did hear that conversation. I always wondered if you had."

"Don't get me wrong Cam," Lillian said. "I didn't eavesdrop on purpose. I was foraging behind the thick bushes, and I heard you talking. When I realized what you were saying, I felt that it would be too awkward to tell you both I was there and... I'm sorry." She stopped rambling. She suddenly felt bad for listening in.

"That's ok," Cam sighed. "I'm glad someone knows. Laney came to my room this morning and told me that she wanted to try being with me, then she kissed me. What does that even mean, 'I want to try being with you?' Who says that?" Lillian struggled to keep her emotions out of the conversation. If she were really going to be friends with him, she owed him that. It surprised her how disappointed she felt at the way the conversation was going. She'd been so excited when she'd first seen him standing in her yard.

"So I guess you are going to be with her?" Lillian asked.

"I told her no," Cam said. "Not sure if that was the right thing to do."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Lillian replied.

"Thanks," Cam replied. He smiled at Lillian. She was truly an amazing friend.

Lillian spent the rest of morning throwing herself into her chores. All of her energy was focused on the chores to prevent herself from tearing up. She had hoped maybe Cam had been starting to get over Laney, but it was clear he was not. It was clear to Lillian, that he really just saw her as a friend, and that there could be nothing more between them. She resolved to be happy with being his friend. That would have to be enough for her.


	22. Chapter 22

**After that sad Chapter I needed some happy. **

* * *

When Cam returned to the Cafe, Laney avoided all eye contact with him. She looked quite embarrassed to be around him. He gave her ample space. He knew how embarrassing it was to be turned down. The more Cam thought about his decision, the better he felt about it. Laney did not love him. She was obviously still in love with Phillip. Cam returned to his room to get ready for the day.

Just before he was about to go on his lunch break, he saw Ash come running up. Cam groaned, he was not in the mood up deal with Ash today. The morning has started off too early.

"Hey Cam!" Ash called out. Ash's mood seemed even more jovial than usual.

"What?" Cam asked slightly irritated.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ash mused. Cam glowered at his friend. "Sorry dude. I just wanted to tell you the good news!"

"What?" Cam asked.

"Alisa and I are officially an item now!" Ash informed. Cam smiled his first real smile of the day. He was genuinely happy for his friend. He had been trying to date Alisa for a while.

"Congrats man," Cam said. "How's Cheryl taking it?" Ash's brow furrowed.

"She's having a rough time with it," Ash replied.

"Yeah, I imagine she is," Cam said. He knew how protective that Cheryl was about her big brother.

"So man, when are you gonna find someone?" Ash asked. "Have you asked Lillian out yet?"

"No!" Cam stated.

"You should jump on that ya know," Ash advised. Cam made a face. He glanced at his watch. Usually Lillian would come to the Cafe to eat, but today she had not arrived yet. He wondered if that had to do with Laney being back at work. "Hey we're gonna go over to The Tea House for lunch today, wanna join us?"

"No thanks," Cam replied. "You go have fun with your girl."

"I will," Ash said. Cam watched as his friend left. He saw Lillian finally emerge from Grady's shop. Instead of coming to the cafe, she turned down the path toward her farm. Cam felt a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to be coming by the Cafe. He enjoyed his lunches with the her. He sighed and walked into the Cafe to get his lunch on his own.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Georgia asked Lillian. Lillian had struggled all morning to stay cheery. It had been quite a blow to listen to Cam talking about Laney. Lillian knew it was silly to feel as hurt as she did, but silly or not, the feelings were still there. She had even skipped lunch at the Cafe, and opted to go home instead.

"Yeah, guess I'm just a little down today. You know how that goes?" Lillian asked. These days Georgia didn't seem to have any bad days, she was happily infatuated with Mikhail. Even though nothing had been made official, they had certainly been on a few dates since the festival.

"I do," Georgia replied. At that moment Kana walked into the shop.

"Hey Georgia," Kana greeted.

"Coming to check out the competition?" Georgia asked teasingly. Kana blushed. Lillian turned her attention back to the cat she was grooming.

"Nah," Kana said. "Found a bunch of shiitake mushrooms today in the mountains today while I was foraging. I know how much you love fried rice with those, so I brought them to you."

"Oh thanks!" Georgia gushed. "I've been wanting to make fried rice for Mikhail for a while now!" Lillian felt herself winching. She could clearly see that Kana was so infatuated with Georgia, and as nice as Georgia was, she really had no clue. Lillian had finished grooming the cat, and gathered up her bucket to go hand fishing.

"Yeah..." Kana answered. "Um...anyway... Um... I gotta go."

"Okay Kana see ya later!" Georgia called out. Kana followed Lillian out the door.

"Tough break," Lillian stated when she saw Kana outside the shop.

"What?" Kana asked trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"You didn't know she is dating Mikhail?" Lillian asked.

"Not really, I knew they danced at the festival..." He trailed off realizing what he was saying.

"It's not exactly like your crush on Georgia is a secret to anyone, besides Georgia," Lillian replied. Kana laughed.

"I guess it's really not," Kana admitted.

"Hey," Lillian replied. "Hate to sound cliche, but there are plenty of fish in the sea." Kana chuckled at Lillian's remark.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks," Kana replied. Lillian shrugged her shoulders, they both instantly started laughing.

* * *

The woman standing in front of Cam had been babbling about her love of gerberas for a good five minutes now. Cam had lost track of the conversation a few minutes ago, when Lillian had walked out of Grady's shop, followed by Kana. For some reason it bothered Cam to watch the two of them interact. He continued to watch them walk down the path.

"Young man!" The older woman in front of him shouted. "You haven't heard a word I just said did you?" The woman placed her hands angrily on each hip. Cam blushed. It was true he hadn't been listening.

"Sorry," Cam mumbled. He wasn't truly sorry, but he wanted to try to keep his customer satisfied.

"What's so important back behind me that your attention is drawn away?" The old woman demanded. She turned around, thankfully Kana and Lillian had turned the corner to the mountain path. "Hmph! Daydreaming I suppose!" The old woman stormed away. Cam sighed with relief, he didn't really feel like dealing with that old woman anymore anyway. He was more concerned about Lillian and Kana.

* * *

Phillip was excited at the opportunity to woo Laney again. Now that she was living back in Bluebell permanently, he would have more opportunities to see her. He decided to give her a few days until he went to visit the café. He was itching to see her again. Waiting was an excruciating kind of agony. After two days of waiting, Phillip decided to go visit the café. He sat down at the outside table that he first sat at the day he first met Laney. He was hoping that the placement with jog Laney's memory of that day too. He waited patiently for the beautiful girl to show up, and when he did he was shocked at what he saw. Laney had dark circles under her eyes, signs of lack of sleep. Her usual smile was missing from her face, it was replaced scowl. And that was even before she looked at Phillip.

"why are you here?"Laney asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm here for some lunch," Phillip replied.

"There is a perfectly good place for you to eat lunch in Konohana," Laney stated. She wasn't sure why, but she was angry with Phillip She was angry at Phillip for rejecting her advances that night she had come over. She was angry with Phillip because if he hadn't rejected her advances, she wouldn't have had the awkward situation with Cam. Now there was the strange awkwardness between her and one of her closest friends. As she looked at Phillip she grew even angrier, because she knew that despite all her anger, she was still in love with him.

"I happen to like your father's cooking," Phillip countered. He tried to ignore the irritated sound in Laney's voice. He tried to think that perhaps she was irritated at something else. He could only hope that her irritation had everything to do with being back in Bluebell, instead of studying under one of her heroes. Phillip knew, however, that he was lying to himself. Phillip knew that Laney's frustration was because of him. He knew that she was not happy about the rejection.

"Well fine then," Laney sighed. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Some company perhaps?" Phillip asked daringly. Laney's eyes narrowed, as she glared at the man that she once thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Then perhaps you should go back to the city, and find one of your many girls, if that's what you're really looking for," Laney sneered. Phillip felt the dig, but ignored it. At least outwardly, he ignored it. He knew that Laney was angry, and he was starting to understand that she had every right to be. He should've told her the truth from the very beginning, but when he had come to the twin towns, he was looking for a new beginning.

"None of the ladies in the city can hold a candle to you Laney," Phillip said. Laney felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She didn't Phillip to be affected by what Philip said to her, but she couldn't help it.

"Seriously Phillip " Laney said. "What do you want to eat."

"Bring me the special of the day," Phillip replied. That had also been the first thing he had ordered on the first day that he met Laney. A sad look flashed across her face until she quickly hid it and marched back into the café. At that moment, Lillian emerged from Grady's animal shop. She smiled and waved towards Phillip. Things had been awkward between him and Lillian since the whole Kurt incident. She ran up to him smiling happily.

"It's nice to see you out and about," Lillian said. She sat down and empty chair next to him. "Are you going to the pumpkin festival tonight?"

"I don't know," Phillip replied. "Not sure I'm really up for celebrating these days. "

"Come on," Lillian urged. "I never see you anymore. "

"I guess I can come," Phillip replied. "Are you going with anyone in particular?"

"Me?" Lillian and asked. "No one in particular, not like as a date or anything."

"What aren't you telling me Lilbud," Phillip asked. Lillian smiled. There was very little that she could ever get past Phillip just as there was very little Phillip could ever get past her.

"I'm not really going with anyone on a date per se," Lillian advised. "But the other day, Kana was talking to me about it, and I told him that we could go as friends."

"Goddess Lillian!" Phillip exclaimed. "Don't tell me that there's something going on between the two of you? Seriously Lil, he is so irresponsible. "

"Ha ha, "Lillian chuckled. "Phillip don't you worry about my life." Lillian knew very well that Kana was irresponsible. She also knew very well the Kana was in love with Georgia. There was no way she was going to set herself up for another situation where she liked a man who was in love with someone else. But Kana was fun enough to hang out with.

Cam tried desperately to concentrate on his flowers. But Lillian sitting only a few feet away from him talking to her brother about the pumpkin Festival piqued his interest. Until he heard she was going with Kana. It bothered him, to know that Kana was taking Lillian to the pumpkin Festival. He had intended on asking Lillian himself. But apparently he'd been too late. He supposed he could just stay home that evening. He didn't really need to go anyway he wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that Lillian was spending time with Kana.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Cam stood at Lillian's door. He hadn't talked to her in a few days. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing there. All he knew, is that he wanted to see her. He knocked sharply at the door. He could hear shuffling and meowing. When Lillian came to the door, she looked a bit tired. Cam couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she was tired.

"Can I come in?" Cam asked. Lillian's smile melted his heart. It was stunningly beautiful

"Please do," Lillian stated. She stepped aside to allow him in, she realized how much she had missed him over the past few days. She had been a little distant. Her resolve to be happy with just being friends had not turned out so well. She allowed the fact that he was still in love with Laney to come between their friendship.

"Did you need something?" Lillian asked. Cam stared into her beautiful blue-gray eyes as they looked up into his. Finally, all of his blinders were gone. He wasn't sure how, and wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the way Lillian had wormed her way into his heart. All he wanted to do, was to kiss the beautiful girl standing before him. Cam stepped forward boldly, never having done anything quite so bold in his life before. He wrapped his arms around Lillian's waist. When their lips met for the briefest kiss, Cam realized what he'd been missing when Laney kissed him. This was what he'd been missing.

The brief meeting of their lips was over all too soon in Lillian's opinion. She had not expected this when she'd seen him at her door. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, and the fluttering in her stomach. When he pulled away he looked almost as surprised she was.

"What was that all about?" Lillian asked.

"I'm not quite sure I know myself," Cam replied. Lillian once again felt deflated. Why had Cam kissed her? Why had he done to her essentially the same thing Laney had done to him? She was suddenly angry with him. Lillian crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Just who do you think you are? "Lillian demanded. "You come here doing the same thing that Laney did to you! I'm not going to be anybody's second choice!" Cam was surprised at this outburst. Not quite the reaction he had expected. He felt a bit embarrassed. Perhaps this was how Laney had felt when he had reacted to her kiss. He thought maybe he had overstepped his bounds and Lillian had not wanted to be kissed.


	23. Chapter 23

**More drama as always. Much more to come**

Cam stared at the angry girl in front of him. Even in anger she looked beautiful. He wondered how he had missed this for so long. He had been blinded by his feelings for Laney. For so many years he'd pined for her silently. Now, all he could think of was the beautiful girl glaring at him.

"Lillian," Cam said softly. "You're not my second choice."

"So what?" Lillian asked. "I'm just supposed to believe that you all of a sudden fallen out of love with Laney?" Lillian was a bit taken back by Cam's statement.

"I think I fell out of love with Laney a long time ago," Cam replied. "In fact I'm not even really sure I ever really loved Laney."

"What exactly are you saying? "Lillian asked.

"I'm not really sure what I'm saying. All I know, is that the thought of you going to the pumpkin Festival with Kana, drives me crazy," Cam admitted.

"You overheard that huh?" Lillian asked.

"Look Lillian, I'm not saying that I think I'm in love with you, what I'm saying is that I have feelings for you. I enjoy spending time with you," Cam said. "I'm really bad at this kind of stuff. If you don't feel the same then, well I understand." Lillian started laughing. She couldn't help but giggle at the entire situation. Cam scowled.

"Please, don't take this wrong," Lillian said through fits of laughter. "This whole situation just strikes me as comical."

"Well I'm glad I can amuse you," Cam said sardonically. "I guess I have my answer." Cam turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lillian called out, grasping at his shirt. Cam sighed and turned around.

"What? You want up mock me some more?" Cam asked.

"I'm not mocking you," Lillian replied. "I'm laughing because this is just funny to me. Look Cam, I feel the same way. But I was so sure you were in love with Laney, you'd never even notice me, so it's just a bit crazy to me that it took Laney coming on to you for you to realize your feelings for me." Lillian reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "I wasn't mocking you." Her voice was softer now. Most of the laughter was gone. "I have to tell you though, I'm recently divorced. I do have feelings for you, but I'm not ready to jump into anything serious."

"Oh," Cam sighed. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. Lillian let out a deep breath, she was really messing this one up.

"That being said," Lillian continued. "I am interested in seeing where this could go. As long as you're okay with taking things slow." Cam slowly smiled. He couldn't remember a time before when he had been so happy.

"Slow is alright with me," Cam stated. Lillian felt herself smiling in return. "So about the Pumpkin Festival."

"Oh crap!" Lillian shouted. "Well I kinda promised Kana we could go as friends..." She trailed off. She wasn't sure how to handle this.

"Well just as long as you save me a dance," Cam replied. He kissed her gently on the cheek. He felt a but disappointed, but not so much anymore that he knew where her feelings lie.

"I will definitely do so," Lillian replied.

* * *

"Wait a minute, what?" Georgia asked Laney. Laney looked a bit chagrined as Georgia's expression turned to shock. Laney had been so completely mortified by the entire Cam situation, she had told no one. But it was killing her not to say something. She had needed to get it off her chest. So that afternoon during her daily talk with Georgia she'd confessed everything. All the gory details were laid out for Georgia, including his rejection.

"I know," Laney said blushing.

"Well good for Cam. I'm sorry Laney, you know I love you, and want your happiness. But you know as well as I do, that he wouldn't make you happy," Georgia said. Laney slightly gasped at the harshness of her words. Georgia was honest to a fault. It was one of the things she loved about her friend. Georgia often said what needed to be said, even if one didn't always want to hear it. Most of the time they needed to. Laney knew that was the case now, but it still sting a bit.

"Yeah," Laney sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Georgia replied in a softer tone. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Laney's neck.

"Yeah, me too," Laney said.

"It wouldn't have been fair for either one of you," Georgia said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Laney conceded. She was just so tired of feeling alone. She had wanted and hoped to fill some of the heartache with happiness.

"On another note, what are you wearing tonight?" Georgia asked. Presumably she was talking about the festival. The Pumpkin Festival was Laney's favorite. She adored dressing up and dancing the night away up in the mountain. People would dress in costume and laugh and have a nice dinner, the entire festival was fun. Laney didn't want to go this year,

"I don't think I'm gonna go," Laney sighed.

"Come on honey, don't let these guys ruin your fun!" Georgia insisted. "Show up, show you can still have fun. Don't hide away!"

"Okay, okay," Laney conceded. She was so grateful to have someone like Georgia in her life. Georgia would so often help remind Laney to keep things in perspective. Tonight, Laney was going to show the Twin Towns that she was still here, and was not ashamed! Tonight, she would start afresh.

* * *

Kana changed his costume three times before heading off to the festival. Lillian had extended such kindness to him. In typical Kana fashion, he had fallen hard for her. Georgia had been the object of his affection for so long, but after Lillian's invite, Kana's affection had switched easily to Lillian. Tonight was his chance with her. He wanted everything to be perfect. Lillian was a classy girl from the city, these country shenanigans would not be enough for her. After much deliberation, he'd settled on the gangster look for his costume. He could dress up in a suit that way. He looked at himself once more in the mirror. He was finally satisfied with his look.

"I'm gonna knock this one out of the park!" Kana said excitedly. He quickly left and headed for the mountain top.

* * *

Phillip was also preparing for this evening. This would be the first festival that he would be attending after his split with Laney. He was not sure if Laney would be there or not, but he wanted to impress everyone. He had nearly gone into hiding. Tonight he would be going in style. This festival would be his chance to come back on this town. Hopefully he'd be able to make an impression on Laney if she showed up.

"Let's do this," Phillip whispered to himself. If he played his cards right tonight, it would set up his plans perfectly. The potion was almost ready.


	24. Chapter 24

**More drama! As always. More to come with Kana as well. **

* * *

The mountaintop was full of people. It seemed as if no one from the twin towns wanted to miss out on the pumpkin Festival. Lillian was overjoyed to see Phillip there, since he did not gone to the last festival. The minute she had arrived Kana had waved her over to where he was sitting. He looked a little out of place among all the costumes since he was wearing a suit. He'd advised Lillian he'd dressed up as a gangster. Lillian had pulled out some cute little cat ears and a cat's tail and attached it to a black jumpsuit. She'd drawn whiskers on her cheeks with an eyeliner pencil. This was similar to a holiday in the city called Halloween. But this festival seemed a little cheerier, and a bit more fun. This was what she loved about the Twin Towns, was that everything had its own personal touch.

"I made my famous spicy curry," kana informed Lillian. "It is my mother's recipe." Lillian wasn't paying much attention to what Kana was saying she was looking around for Cam. When she spotted him, a smile came over her face. He was dressed as a pirate, he even had a patch over one of his eyes. He was such a handsome man. He waved his fingers at her. She winked back at him. She turned towards Kana, who was expectantly waiting an answer.

"I'm sure it'll taste wonderful," Lillian stated. Kana beamed. He had not noticed the exchange between Cam and Lillian. Phillip walked over to where they were sitting. He was wearing a sailor costume that he hadn't worn in years.

"Can I join you two?" Phillip asked. "Or has this suddenly turned romantic?"

"Come on really? We're here as friends, Phillip," Lilia advised. "The more the merrier, right?" Kana looked at Lillian. He did not want this time interrupted by her brother, but he also did not want to say no to her. It stung a bit to hear her say she didn't consider this a date. He looked back towards Phillip, and nodded dejectedly, hoping that maybe Phillip would get the hint. Much to his dismay, Phillip plopped down next to them.

"Ha I didn't think so," Phillip replied. "Just teasing you Lilbud!" Phillip started laughing. Kana didn't like Phillip's tone of voice. He made it sound as if the idea of his sister being on a date with him was preposterous. Kana didn't think it was that far fetched.

"It's nice to see you happy again," Lillian replied with a smile.

"I don't know if I would say happy," Phillip stated. "But not as sad as I used to be." He looked over towards Laney who had dressed as a genie. He wanted her more now than ever. She was stunning. It was an outfit he'd never thought Laney would wear as it was rather revealing in some areas, but she pulled it off well.

"What did you make Phillip?" Lillian asked.

"I made a cherry pie," Phillip replied.

"Ooh!" Lillian exclaimed. "I love your cherry pie."

"What about you Lillian?" Kana asked, hoping to be a part of the conversation again. Lillian turned to him.

"I made Tom Yum Goong," Lillian answered. Kana tried not to make a face, he had never been particularly fond of that dish.

"Sounds great!" Kana lied.

"Is this a private party or can I join?" Cam asked from behind them. Lillian jumped. She hadn't expected him to be behind her.

"Please do," Lillian answered, not allowing time for Phillip to answer negatively. She scooted closer to Phillip so he could sit between her and Kana. Kana was more irritated than ever. Now he had to contend with Cam and Phillip for Lillian's attention. "What did you make?"

"I made sushi," Cam answered.

"You can make sushi?" Lillian asked. "How have we been friends this long and I never knew this? That's my favorite!"

"I hope you like it then," Cam replied. Kana watched their exchange glaring. He had intended tonight to be special. He had wanted to be able to impress Lillian, but it appeared that Cam was already stealing his thunder. He didn't like that this had turned into a group affair. He grumbled even more when Ash and Alisa showed up and sat down with the group. This was meant to be time for him and Lillian. And now she was at the farthest point away from him. She gently placed her hand on Cam's arm as she whispered something in his ear. It was a secret just for him. Kana stewed as he sat watching the duo.

* * *

Laney felt a bit out of sorts. She was not accustomed to being so underdressed. She had noticed some sideways glanced from Phillip. She desperately hoped he would ask her dance. Georgia who was dressed as a cowgirl cane running up to her.

"Don't you just look lovely!" Georgia squealed. "I've seen Phillip steal his fair share of glances at you." She winked at Laney. Laney felt herself blushing. How was it that Phillip could still make her feel this way. She had been so wrong to think it could have worked out with Cam. He'd never be able to make her feel like Phillip did.

"Yeah," Laney sighed.

"Well let's get eatin," Georgia stated. "I'm hungry." Laney giggled. She was so grateful for Georgia's friendship. She never judged, even when someone made mistakes. She was a sweetheart through and through. Mikhail was lucky to have her.

After dinner Laney was chatting with Eileen the town carpenter, when Phillip approached her.

"Good evening Laney," Phillip greeted.

"Hello," Laney replied keeping her voice calm, almost cold.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Phillip asked. Laney wanted to jump up and down and say yes. But she didn't want to appear like a country bumpkin. Phillip was used to ladies from the city. stood for a moment not answering. Finally just as he started to look uncomfortable, she nodded her head.

"I would love that," she took his hand and led her out to the makeshift dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight," Phillip replied. Laney felt breathless being in his arms again.

"Thank you," she said, blushing. Her facade was gone, for the briefest of moments.

"How has it been since you stopped your apprenticeship? Phillip asked.

"It's been rough," Laney sighed.

"I bet," Philip mused. Laney caught herself, she had to remain strong and sophisticated.

"Nothing I can't handle," Laney replied, hiding behind the mask of indifference again. Phillip sighed. For a brief moment he had glimpsed the real Laney. The woman who he had fallen in love with. They continued to dance, Phillip wanted nothing more than to close the last few inches between them and kiss her, but he resisted. He needed to respect her space, now wasn't the time to make such a bold move. The brief dance ended all to soon.

"Thank you for the dance," Phillip stated.

"You're welcome," Laney replied. She quickly turned away. It was getting harder to hide her emotions, and she didn't want Phillip to think of her as the small town girl she was. She was determined to show him, she could be like his fancy city girls.

* * *

Kana had dragged Lillian out on the dance floor. Lillian was attempting to put some more space between them, but Kana kept trying to hold her right against his body. Dancing with him was awkward at best. He talked the whole time about his horses, barely allowing Lillian any time to respond. She disliked being so close to him. He stepped on her feet multiple times during the dance. Not once apologizing. She had stopped paying attention to Kana's rambling a long time ago. At the end of every song, she'd attempted to leave, but he'd held her there. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm really thirsty," Lillian replied. "I need to get a drink." Kana reluctantly let her go. He'd been blissfully happy to hold her close on the dance floor. Throughout dinner, he'd barely been able to talk to her, now was his chance to impress her. He went over to Rutger who was playing the songs so he could request his favorite song as the last dance of the evening. He would sing her the lyrics, then he'd make his move.

"Last song of the evening!" Rutger announced. Kana started to walk over to Lillian, but to his horror, she linked her arm with Cam's and they were heading for the dance floor. Seeing Lillian in Cam's arms dancing to his song made him angry. He stormed over to the two of them and pulled Cam off Lillian. Before Cam could react, he punched Cam squarely in the face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Laney's about to hit rock bottom. I felt that she needed to before she could come up **

* * *

"What the hell!" Lillian shouted at Kana. Lillian was confused as to what Cam did to Kana to cause such anger. Cam was standing holding his nose. People had come around to help him. Kana was holding his hand wincing in pain. "What was that for?"

"You were supposed to be my date!" Kana shouted. He was angry at Cam for stealing his thunder. Lillian stared at Kana in disbelief. She could not believe what she was hearing. They had agreed to go to the Festival together as friends, she had never agreed it to be a date. She thought she had made that very clear when she had talked to him.

"Your date?" Lillian asked incredulously. "Your date? I was never your date! We were never going on a date! It was merely as friends that we decided to go together!" Lillian glared at Kana angrily. She couldn't believe the senselessness of the violence.

"I-" Kana stopped. He wasn't sure what else to say. He was angry, hurt and frustrated. He had felt something between him and Lillian when they had agreed to go to the festival together. Had he just imagined the feelings? He had thought they had made a connection. Lillian turned away from him, to check on Cam. Cam appeared to be fine, he wasn't sure why everyone was fussing over him. Suddenly Ina, the mayor of Konohana was next to Kana.

"Young man," Ina replied. "That is not acceptable behavior!" He was used to being chastised by Ina. She would often disagree with how Kana chose to live his life. People in Konohana tended to think he was irresponsible and too impulsive. Kana didn't care, he chose to live his life how he wanted. So what if he had destroyed a few things in the process?

"Sorry," Kana mumbled.

"I'm afraid that Sorry is not good enough," Ina stated. She grabbed Kana by the elbow. "You're going to have to come with me."

"Where?" Kana asked.

"I need to lock you up for the evening until Sheriff Harris can get here," Ina explained. Kana's eyes widened. Ina had always been the first one to chastise him, but she rarely locked him up.

"Is that really needed?" Kana asked in fear.

"Yes Kana," Ina stated. "You just assaulted someone! That is not acceptable!" Ina dragged Kana away, with her son in tow.

"Are you alright?" Lillian asked Cam. Cam smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright, he didn't really hit me all that hard," Cam replied. His nose stung a bit, but Kana had not even hit him hard enough to make him bleed. Lillian was tired of the fighting. This was the second fight that was caused here in the Twin Towns as a result of her. She had moved away from the city to get away from all the drama, not to add more.

"Can I at least walk you home?" Lillian asked.

"I would never say no to that," Cam replied. Lillian linked arms with Cam, and they said their goodbyes to everyone.

* * *

Laney watched the duo carefully. She still did not understand why Cam was such good friends with Lillian. Everyone seemed to think that Lillian was so sweet, but clearly she wasn' was the second act of violence that was surrounded by her. She could not be that great if she was causing all this pain in the twin towns.

"I can't believe it!" Laney whispered to Georgia who was standing beside her.

"I know!" Georgia gasped.

"I mean who does she think she is?" Laney asked. Georgia turned to Laney confused.

"Don't you mean he?" Georgia asked.

"No," Laney stated. "I meant Lillian!"

"Lillian didn't do anything," Georgia said confused. "I thought you were talking about Kana punching Cam."

"No, I meant Lillian, she just comes into town and think that she can just take over Cam's attention," Laney sneered.

"Really Laney?" Georgia asked. "That's what you are upset about? Cam is supposedly one of your best friends, and he was hurt tonight, and what you're concerned about is why Cam is paying attention to Lillian? Really Laney, I don't even know who you are anymore!" Georgia was upset with Laney. Ever since She had called off her engagement with Phillip, Laney had turned into a self absorbed brat. Georgia knew that the real Laney was down in there somewhere, and she only hoped that Laney would snap out of whatever frame of mind she was in these days.

"Georgia!" Laney stated. Tears streamed down Laney's face. "You've always taken Lillian's side!"

"How many times do I have to tell you there are no sides!" Georgia exclaimed in aggravation. "Laney I love you, but I don't know what's going on with you. When my best friend returns, tell her I am looking for her!" Georgia walked away from Laney, she felt almost disgusted by what her friend was saying. Laney seem to think there were sides, but there were no sides. Georgia could be friends with both of them.

"So you're choosing her?" Laney stated. Georgia whirled around.

"No, Laney, I'm just not going to enable you to keep this up. This needs to end sometime. It is not Lillian's fault. None of this is. You need to realize this," Georgia chided.

"Well I guess I'm losing both of my best friends," Laney sneered, then stormed off. She started walking towards Bluebell, hoping that somebody would follow her. As she navigated through the mountain pass, her anger grew. It was evident that no one was following her. Laney started crying. She wondered when her life had become this. When had it gotten so out of hand? Why was everyone abandoning her?

Phillip couldn't help but feel bad for Laney, but there was also his loyalty to his sister. He couldn't understand why she hated Lillian so much. Lillian was a sweet person, even if she did have bad taste in men. Her latest love interest being no exception. But Lillian herself was a sweetheart. Georgia was in tears upset over the confrontation that had just occurred.

"You did the right thing," Phillip assured Georgia. Even though he was still trying to get Laney back, he knew what Georgia had done was right, and what Laney had said was wrong.

"Are you sure?" George asked. Tears streamed down her face. Everyone agreed with Phillip. Even Laney's father Howard.

"Georgia, I don't know what's happened to Laney. But you're right ever since she called off the wedding, she's been different. I wanted to blame Phillip," Howard turned towards Phillip. "Phillip, I see now that you are not the one to blame." Phillip was surprised by this declaration from ladies father.

"Thank you?" Phillip said softly. At that point, the party was all but over. Everyone started to pack up. The mood had been ruined, even though typically the festival would not have ended for another hour and a half, everyone disbursed

* * *

Kana couldn't believe that Ina had stayed true to her word and had placed him in the cell for the evening. Town hall held a small jail cell, which was rarely ever used. It was in the basement level. Kana had thought Ina had just been kidding, But when she had instructed him to get in and then locked the door behind herself, he felt devastated.

"How can you do this to me?" Kana yelled. "This is extreme! "

"You did this to yourself," Ina replied sadly. Kana had come to town and started his business. Ina had always felt like he a was younger brother. So to see him react this way this evening had been incredibly sad. She walked away from him, and continue to walk to her upstairs bedroom. She could not allow her feelings to interfere with what was right.

Kana sat in his cell brooding, and angry. No one understood his side of things. Everyone saw Cam as the good guy. But Cam had interrupted his date. And Lillian, Lillian had the nerve to say it was actually a date. Kana was angry. Who did Lillian think she was? And who did Cam think he was? Why did everyone in the twin towns continually think that they were better than him? He had been looked over one too many times, he couldn't allow this to keep happening he started developing a plan, for when he was out of the cell. He would get what he deserved.


	26. Chapter 26

**kind of a sappy chapter, but don't worry more drama to come. This is Laney's turning point, and Phillip too. Hope you enjoy. **

Laney spent a miserable night, tossing and turning. The evening played over in her mind again. She couldn't stop thinking about what Georgia had said to her, was she really being that bad of a person? Laney liked to think of herself as a friendly, kind person; but even Laney could recognize that she had been anything but that recently. Tears rolled down Laney's cheeks as the hardness of Georgia's words played through her mind. Laney knew, that she deserved every bit of what Georgia had said. Sadly she had allowed her feelings to overcome any normal and rational thought and had taken out all of her bad feelings towards Phillip's sister. Laney could recognize that Lillian was not the cause of her problems, but for some reason, Laney could not find a reason to not dislike her. Everyone in town seemed to think Lillian was perfect. It was frustrating to have no one on her side. Georgia had insisted that there were no sides, but Laney could to see how that was the case. There were definite sides. And everyone had clearly at taken Lillian's side. Even her two closest friends.

Laney continued to think about her life before either Phillip or Lillian had moved to the Twin Towns. She had often found herself bored with the life here. It was why she had always wanted to study under Yolanda in Harmonica Town. How she longed for that boring existence now. She had her fair share of excitement and drama over the past few weeks. Laney finally drifted off to sleep, where even in her dreams, she could not escape from the problems confronting her.

When Laney awoke, she was exhausted. She looked in the mirror to see dark circles under her eyes. When she emerged from the room, she dragged herself downstairs. She knew her father would be waiting for her to get out of bed before he made them breakfast. It was their little tradition. He they always had breakfast together.

"Laney, honey, are you sick?" Howard asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Laney admitted.

"Feeling a bit down today? I realize last night was probably a bit rough for you my dear," Howard soothed.

"A bit rough?" Laney asked. "My best friend told me how terrible of a person I'm being,"

"Well missy, you know I love you with all my heart, but it is something that you needed to hear my dear girl." Laney stared at her father, she couldn't believe what she was hearing coming out of his mouth. Her own father sided with Lillian as well.

"You're on Lillian's side?" Laney shouted. "My own father?"

"Laney, honey there are no sides here, and if there were, I am always on your side. What I am saying is that what Georgia said has some truth to it. You have been different. Maybe she didn't go about telling you in there right way, but it she is probably hurting too." Laney stopped to think about that for a moment, she. Had not thought of it that way. She had only though of her own pain. She hadn't thought that Georgia might be hurting from their little confrontation too.

"Dad?" Laney sighed.

"Yes honey," Howard replied.

"Do you think I amI a horrible person?" Laney asked. She was afraid to hear the answer, after what Georgia had told her last night.

"No my dear child you are not a horrible person, you are just going through a rough time right now, this will pass my dear," Howard assured his daughter. Laney smiled slightly. "I will always think you are wonderful, even if I don't always agree with your actions."

"Thanks Dad," Laney replied. Howard handed her a plate of freshly made pancakes.

"I do believe you owe that girl an apology though," her father stated. Laney made a face, but then sighed. She knew her father was right. She did owe Georgia an apology, and Lillian as well. Laney wasn't quite ready to apologize to Lillian yet, but she'd do what she could to make amends with Georgia.

* * *

Lillian awoke to a small cat licking her face she sighed and wrapped her arms around the rambunctious kitty. He only allowed her a few moments, before he scampered off. Lillian couldn't help but feel a bit sorrowful. She wasn't quite sure what had happened with Kana. She hadn't imagined that by her offering to go to the festival as friends would make him misinterpret her feelings. She was completely flabbergasted by his response. Cam had seem understanding enough last night, she could only hope his understanding would still there this morning. She shuffled her way into the kitchen.

She had not planned on stating in Bluebell. In fact most of her belongings were still in her mother's home. She no longer cared about stuff. Nothing could replace the feeling of content she felt here in the country. Lillian had never imagined herself as a country girl, but it seemed like the right kind of life of her.

After a light breakfast and her chores, Lillian made her way to the flower shop. Poor Cam had his face bruised up from Kana. He had pulled his hat down over his face as far as he could, but you could still see the remnants of Kana's attack.

"How are you feeling?" Lillian asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"My face hurts," Cam grumbled. "But I'll manage." He attempted a smile. Lillian felt even worse than before.

"I'm sorry," Lillian sighed.

"It's not your fault, Lillian," Cam  
Insisted.

"I know but..."

"No buts," Cam said firmly. "What are you found for lunch today?"

"Eating a salad," Lillian replied with a smirk. She knew that he meant that he wanted her to join him.

"Meet me by the outside of Town," Cam stated. He turned to greet a customer. Lillian smiled and made her way to the pet store.

* * *

Laney walked over to Grady's shop with a dish of fried rice, Georgia's favorite. She needed to make amends with her friend. She had crossed a line. Laney could recognize that. Georgia was in the barn taking care of the horses. She smiled sweetly when she saw Laney.

"Good afternoon!" Georgia called out. Laney was surprised at the sweet greeting. After the words that Georgia had said the previous night, Laney was expecting something different. But she should have expected this from Georgia. Georgia was one of the kindest people that she knew.

"Hi," Laney greeted. She felt a bit uncomfortable with this conversation. She wasn't sure how to start her apology. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk lately. Everything with Phillip just had me... Tied up in knots."

"It's okay, Laney," Georgia replied. "I'm sorry I called you out in front of everyone. But it needed to be said."

"Yeah," Laney sighed. You are right."

"I'm not the only person you owe an apology to," Georgia urged.

"I know," Laney replied. "I'm not ready yet. I know it's the right thing to do, my brain tells me it is. But I just can't."

"I know, you'll do the right thing eventually," Georgia advised. "You always do. They embraced. Laney felt better, at least she still had one of her best friend's forgiveness.

Phillip looked at the potion he'd obtained from the Oracle. It would be ready soon. Phillip no longer wanted to use he potion on Laney. Last night he had seen a side of Laney that was real, raw, emotion. He wanted that. He didn't want anything that was manufactured by a magical potion. He took the contents of the bottle and emptied it down the drain. A feeling of relief rushed through him. He couldn't explain why he felt that way, but he finally realized something. What he realized, was the Laney he glimpsed last night was who he wanted. He wanted the real Laney, and no potion would ever be able to bring that to him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Cute scene with Lillian and Cam. Sone foreshadowing of events with Kana, and more stuff from the siblings' past to come :) **

* * *

Lillian and Cam walked hand in hand through Bluebell. Neither one of them seems to care that other people were giving them sideways glances. They only noticed each other. Lillian could not remember a time where she had ever been this happy, even with Kurt. She smiled at Cam, as they made their way to the lower mountain area for their lunch. Days like this or what Lillian lived for. The sun was shining brightly above them, the beautiful river in front of her the lush fall colors of the mountain. She had to enjoy it while she could, before it got too cold, and winter hit.

"Days like this, are absolutely perfect," Cam sighed. Lillian turned her head to him.

"I was just thinking that!" Lillian exclaimed. Cam smiled. It took him a while to figure out what was right in front of him. But he was glad that we had. On impulse, he grabbed Lillian around the waist and pulled her close. She giggled. The lovely sound was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers. Lillian drank in the feeling. The flutter in her stomach, the feel of his lips against hers, the cool fall air surrounding them, she loved it all.

"What was that for?" Lillian asked after they pulled apart.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" Cam asked, suddenly concerned that he is gone too far.

"Of course not!" Lillian replied. "I just wasn't expecting that. You can do that anytime." They both started laughing, and settled into the grass next to the river to have their lunch. Cam glanced over at Lillian. Things with her were simple, and easy. He didn't have to try hard to impress her, he could just be Cam, and Lillian seemed to like that. She moved closer to him.

"Does it still hurt where he punched you?" Lillian asked. She gently rubbed a finger over the bruise on his face. Cam tried not to flinch.

"Yeah," Cam stated. "He got me good."

"I'm so sorry," Lillian said. "I thought he was in love with Georgia. I had no idea that he felt anything for me."

"That is how Kana is, he changes on a whim," Cam explained. "But I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"I'm okay with that," Lillian replied. She placed a light kiss on his bruise. It stung just a bit, but the pain was completely worth it. 

* * *

Ina looked from Kana to Harris. Kana looked angry at the fact that he was being charged for hitting Cam. He had not expected to be in trouble. But Ina couldn't help him at this point though. Not doing anything would be enabling his reckless behavior even more than she already had. It hurt her though to see Kana in such a state.

"Young man," Harris stated. "You skirted around the law too many times. I've been here more than once because of you. This time it's more serious. This time you haven't caused damage to someone's property, you actually assaulted someone."

"Did you ever think maybe he deserved it?" Kana Snarled.

"Kana!" Ina shouted. "Cam did not deserve for you to punch him."

"He was after my girl!" Kana shouted. Harris looked at Ina dubiously.

"Kana Lillian made it very clear that she only thinks of you as a friend," Ina sighed.

"Lillian again,?" Harris asked. "What is it about that girl? I was in Bluebell for an incident surrounding her. Is that girl trouble?"

"I think you have the wrong impression Harris," Ina stated. "Lillian is no trouble at all."

Harris wasn't sure he believed Ina. Generally speaking, this kind of stuff did not happen to innocent people. But Lillian herself had done nothing wrong, so he let the subject drop.

"She agreed to go with me to the festival, until Cam ruined it," Kana grumbled.

Ina felt sorry for Kana. He really lived in his own little world sometimes. He actually thought Lillian was his. But that was how Kana always was. He imagined he was like some hero in snook riding around on his horse. Kana often took late night rides, that were dangerous to himself and his horse. But that was another part of Kana's world. He envisioned that made him more attractive. But really it was reckless.

"You'll have to have a court date in the city," Harris replied. He gave Kana the information he needed. "You're lucky the mayor cares so much about you, she paid your bail." With that being said Harris left. Kana and Ina were left in Townhall by themselves.

"He's wrong about you," Kana snarled. "You don't care about me at all." He stormed out of town hall leaving Ina by herself. Ins shook her head, hoping that he would not get himself into anymore trouble. 

* * *

When she was younger, Laney used to pretend like she was Cinderella and that some handsome prince would come whisk her off her feet. Whenever she would have to clean the Cafe, or do her chores, she'd dream about her prince. These days she knew that princes only existed in fairy tales and daydreams. She sighed as she washed of the tables in the cafe. Philip had been as close to "Prince Charming" that she'd ever gotten. Laney didn't want to think about Philip, but he consumed her mind, and her thoughts. She knew that she was still in love with him. It was what caused her to do such irrational things. Phillip was making it harder to forget about him. He'd come to the cafe often. Laney always felt rather uncomfortable, yet a part of her didn't want him to leave. She loved being around him. Her conflicting feelings were too difficult at times to deal with. She sighed, as she watched Phillip out of the corner of her eye. She wondered if he felt the same agony she did, or if he'd simply moved on from his feelings. If he was hurting, he hid it pretty well. She presumed he was more used to break ups than she was, so he probably got over them quicker. She walked past his table with her head held high. She was determined to show her strength. Even if it was all a show.


	28. Chapter 28

A blonde hair girl paced back and forth in front of the statue in Bluebell. She was dressed impeccably in a beautiful silvery blue dress, and stilletto heels. It was evident to anyone looking at her that she was quite uncomfortable being in the small town setting. Laney peeked out the window of the cafe to watch the girl. Who was she? What was she doing in Bluebell? After everything that had happened as of late, she didn't trust newcomers to the town. The woman in question looked like she had never worked a day in her life. Everything about her was perfectly manicured. Laney had a feeling that she was yet another visitor from the city. As of late those visitors didn't bring good things with them. Laney watched as the girl checked her watch again, she looked impatient. Laney wondered what this girl was waiting for. There was very little here that anyone from the city would want. The only thing she could think, was that this girl was associated with Phillip and Lillian. Laney wasn't sure what to think about the two siblings. A part of Laney wished that neither one of them had ever come to the twin towns. And now there was yet another person who was invading their small town, no doubt as a result of the two of them.

"What you looking at?" Howard asked his daughter. He peeked out the window with her.

"Someone is out by the statue," Laney sneeered.

"That's no crime daughter dear," Howard teased lightly. The tone in his daughter's voice was full of hatred. "Do you know this person?"

"No," Laney admitted. "But she looks like she's from the city. Nothing good has come out of the city these days!"

"Laney!" Howard chided.

"I'm sorry," Laney mumbled. She wasn't really sorry, but she was willing to placate her father at this point. She knew that he was rather upset with her choices as of late.

"Well no use speculating on what that girl is doing here," Howard replied. "We got work to do!" Laney sighed and continued to clean off the tables. She watched the woman ever so carefully out of the corner of her eye. Even though she mistrusted people from the city at this point, her curiosity still got the better of her. 

* * *

Lillian loved the feel of her hand in Cam's. There was something very safe and comfortable about the feeling. Lillian hadn't felt this comfortable ever. When she had fallen for Kurt, it had been a young puppy love. She had been a very young seventeen when she met him. He had been a few years older than her and she had been dazzled by his suave and genteel manor. Her mother had immediately been on board with the romance. Lillian had been so blinded by his allure, she hadn't seen his character flaws. Kurt had never made her feel this safe. She always had a sense of anxiety around him. She always felt like she wasn't doing enough to please him. But with Cam, she could be herself, and that was all that Cam seemed to need at the moment. Lillian was halted at the sight of the blonde woman pacing back and forth in front of the statue in Bluebell. Her eyes narrowed. She was growing tired of the drama from the city constantly following them. The girl's eyes met Lillian's for a moment. Lillian could see at first glance the girl did not recognize her. Suddenly a look of recognition mixed with shocked disgust came over the blonde's face. Lillian imagined that she must look very different than she did in the city.

"Lillian darling," the woman coed out. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Please tell me you and Phillip are not staying in this backwater place."

"What are you doing here Eve?" Lillian asked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm here to claim my fiance back," Eve replied.

"He was never your fiance," Lillian advised. Eve chuckled.

"Oh Lillian," Eve purred. "You know that Philly and I are meant to be together." Lillian rolled her eyes. Phillip hated that nickname.

"You're wasting your time," Lillian replied."

"But I am not," Eve stated. "I am going to stay here until his time is up. He's going to cave eventually."

"So you know about the will too?" Lillian asked.

"Of course I do darling," Eve stated.

"You won't make it more than a week here," Lillian asserted.

"You did," Eve threw back.

"I'm not you Eve," Lillian said. "There are no salons here, no fancy Moondollar Coffee places, this is a country town."

"It is a bit backwater, but I have more than I need," Eve assured. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. Lillian rolled her eyes. "So you look pretty comfortable here, I see that you've gotten over Kurt pretty quickly. He did say that you've seemed to move on." Lillian felt her blood boiling. She knew Eve was just saying all of this just to pull her into an argument. Eve thrived on conflict. She liked creating coflict wherever she went.

"Well," Lillian replied, forcing a calm into her voice. "At least I waited until after our divorce, unlike Kurt. And I have never chased someone who has consistently rebuffed my advances, like you." Lillian stared evenly at the woman who was starting to falter. Phillip was Eve's weakness. Eve had been in love with Phillip since she'd been a very young girl. Lillian believed that Eve did love him, but she loved him in a very selfish way.

"I-" Eve started. She was flustered by the comment. She whirled on her heels and turned back to go into the Town Hall.

"Who was that?" Cam asked. He had been silently watching the exchange between Lillian and the mysterious blonde.

"That was Eve," Lillian informed. "She's the one that my mother has been trying to get Phillip to marry."

"Ah," cam sighed.

"Let's forget about her though," Lillian replied. "I've had a lovely afternoon with you and I am not about to let her ruin by day."

"I agree," Cam said. 

* * *

Kana waited silently in the farmyard in Bluebell. He was waitiing for Lillian to come home. He wasn't sure what he was going to do at this moment. He wanted just a moment with her, even if only to see her. Kana had thought he had been in love with Georgia, but with Lillian there was something about her that was absolutely captivating. The fact that She had chosen Cam to give her affections to drove him nearly crazy. Kana had always considered Cam as rather grumpy. Kana heard some commotion near the entrance of the farm, he hid himself even further. As he peeked through the trees and he could see Cam walking hand in hand with Lillian. Anger bubbled up, but he knew better than to react on it. He already had one court date, he did not need another. It was even worse to watch as they kissed goodnight and Lillian retreated into her house with a dreamy smile on her face. It made him angry. After Cam was off her property he went to Lillian's door and pounded wildly against it. Lillian answered the door looking a bit bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" Lillian asked. Kana shoved his way past Lillian into her house. She was shocked at his reaction. He quickly closed the door behind him and barricaded her way out. Lillian started to wonder what Kana had in mind. She wasn't sure if he was dangerous to her or not at this point. She had seen him punch Cam, was he capable of hurting her as well?


	29. Chapter 29

**More with Eve and the Oracle. I've made her very different than she is in the game to help the idea I have for this story. Anyway as always enjoy. **

* * *

Lillian breathed in deeply in and out, trying to calm her frayed nerves. Kana was blocking her only exit out of the small house. Right now he was not looking to rational.

"You are supposed to be with me!" Kana shouted. Lillian backed slowly away from him.

"Kana," Lillian replied calmly. "I never talked about that even being a possibility." Lillian wondered what kind of delusion that Kana had created for himself. She had not realized that he had been released. Apparently someone had cared enough to post his bail.

"You agreed to go on a date with me! Were you just leading me on?" Kana demanded.

"It was never supposed to be a date," Lillian replied calmly. She tried to stay calm, knowing that Kana would be more upset if she too got upset. Kana folded his arms across his chest and glared at the girl. He couldn't believe what Lillian was saying. She was being completely unfair. She had deliberately led him on. He knew it. Lillian refused to take any type of responsibility for her actions.

"How can you say that?" Kana asked. Lillian backed up a few more inches. She felt her small cat rubbing up against her legs. She was frightened. She frantically thought of a way to get him to leave. Lillian backed up a few more inches. She felt her small cat rubbing up against her legs. She was frightened. She frantically thought of a way to get him to leave. Kana continued to stand against the door, not moving closer to her, but not moving away from the door either.

"Look Kana," Lillian stated. "I don't know why you assumed it was an actual date, but it never was."

"Why didn't you say that upfront?" Kana asked.

"I did!" Lillian insisted. She was getting frustrated with this conversation. She was growing more and more fearful by the moment. Kana was unstable at this moment. There was very little she could do if he decided to get violent.

"Do you love him?" Kana asked.

"What?" Lillian asked a bit confused by the change in conversation.

"Do you love Cam?" Kana asked.

"I don't know," Lillian answered honestly. She didn't believe that she was in love with him yet, but she was very happy with the way their relationship was going.

"Then why won't you give me a chance?" Kana demanded.

"Kana," Lillian stated. Her calm was starting to slowly come back. "I don't have any feelings for you." That one comment seemed to set Kana off. He moved away from the doorway and started kicking the nearest object. It was a plant that she had set up near the door. Lillian jumped back, frightened. The plant was kicked over with dirt everywhere. Kana moved to the living room and started destroying her table. Lillian sprung into action. She grabbed her small cat and dashed out the door. She didn't stop running till she made it to Town Hall. When she burst through the doors, Rutger looked up at her curiously.

"What's going on?" Rutger asked. He was alarmed by the panic look on Lillian's face. The poor girl looked frightened.

"It's Kana!" Lillian shouted. He's gone crazy!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rutger exclaimed. "Calm down. What happened? I thought he had been arrested."

"I dunno he came to my house and started destroying stuff!" Lillian plopped into a nearby couch clutching her small cat. Rutger picked up the phone to call Ina.

* * *

Phillip wasn't sure how to approach Laney, but he knew he wanted to do so soon. It was no longer about his inheritance. He no longer cared if the money from his father was kept. He now wanted Laney. It wasn't that he didn't want her before, but it was also spurred on by the money. Now he no longer care how long it took, he was going to get Laney back.

He emerged from his house to see the Oracle standing in front of house. She looked angry. Even in her small statute she looked fierce.

"You destroyed my potion?" Oracle asked.

"I decided I didn't want to use it anymore," Phillip replied.

"Yes, but there are very specific way to destroy the potion! Do you realize what you have done?" Oracle demanded.

"You never explained that to me!" Phillip countered.

"That's because you told me you were positive you were going to use it!" Oracle exclaimed. "You poured it down your drain did you not?"

"Well yes," Phillip replied. "How did you know,"

"Your entire town of Konohana is in danger now," Oracle warned, ignoring his question.

"How do I change it?" Phillip asked. "What kind of danger?"

"I don't know," Oracle admitted. "I am merely just starting out in alchemy and magic. I don't know what will happen."

"What can I do?" Phillip asked.

"Follow me," Oracle stated. "We need to go to my house. Phillip sighed and started following her.

* * *

"What were you thinking bailing him out?" Rutger demanded. "He's a dangerous kid!" Ina was standing before him and Lillian in Bluebell's town hall. The older woman glared at Rutger. It was no secret that the mayors did not get along.

"Kana is not dangerous!" Ina insisted. "He's just misunderstood!"

"Misunderstood?" Dunhill asked. "He's destructive and has an explosive temper. This isn't the first time his outbursts have caused damage."

"What did you want me to?" Ina asked.

"Stop enabling the kid, and let him stay in jail for a while!" Rutger stated. Lillian sat watching the two mayors fighting. She clutched little Sammy her cat even closer.

"So what are we going to do about my house?" Lillian asked. The door burst open and Kana came into town hall. He looked less angry than he did before. Lillian didn't trust him, she moved herself behind Rutger.

"What's going on?" Kana asked with ease, as if the whole incident at Lillian's farm never occurred. Lillian stared at him incredulously. How could he be so casual about everything. Kana continued to smile. Lillian felt her anger bubbling up.

"What's going on?" Lillian shouted. "You just came into my house and vandalized a bunch of stuff!" Kama turned to Lillian. The smile left his face. He took two steps towards her but Rutger blocked his way.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rutger advised. He stared into Kana's angry eyes. Kana's fists clenched.

"Stop!" Ina shouted. "Kana have you learned nothing?" Kana turned to Ina.

"You've abandoned me too?" Kana asked.

"Come on, you have to come with me now," Ina replied.

"No!" Kana shouted and ran out of The building.

"Time to call Harris," Rutger sighed. This was going up he another long night.


	30. Chapter 30

****Some events in this chapter are due to the potion. Near the end it gets a bit intense:) ****

* * *

Oracle led Phillip through the winding trees of the mountain back to her home. Even though he had been there before, it felt strange. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of danger he had put the village in by dumping the potion down the drain. Oracle had said nothing on the way to her house. She was being rather mysterious and ominous and Phillip wasn't sure if he trusted her at this point. He couldn't imagine how simply pouring a potion down the drain could cause the town that many problems. It all seemed to strange. He was starting to wish he had never met Oracle, or even come to the Twin Towns. It was his mother who had driven him away, and now he was in a predicament that he wasn't sure how to get out of. He wasn't even sure he could trust this Oracle or what she was saying.

"So what do we need to do?" Phillip asked, finally unable to deal with the silence turned her head to look at him. She looked rather displeased with him.

"I don't know," Oracle admitted. "I have never had someone not use one of my potions before."

"So why am I here then?" Phillip asked.

"Becuase, I need to do some experiments," Oracle informed. "It is an emotion altering potion, so when you poured it down the drain, it entered the eco system of the Konohana. This could have disastorous results on not only the villigers but the animals as well. We need to figure out how to stop it."

"Why do I need to be here?" Phillip asked. He was losing patience with this woman. He saw no reason why he would be needed.

"Because you are the catalyst. You are the person the potion was intended for. Until we figure out how to fix this, you will be in the most danger. I need to find out what needs to be done. More than likely you will have to be the one to change this," Oracle stated. She was losing patience as well. This human was more irresponsible than she'd originally thought. Her alchemy always had included a touch of magic. She dabbled lightly in magic, but by no means was an expert. She needed more information to find out how she would be able to stop the effects of the potion.

"Why would I be in more danger?" Phillip asked.

"Because the potion was meant to change someone's feelings about you. Emotions are a tricky thing," Oracle explained. "I told you that from the very beginning that when messing with emotions it is very dangerous!" She was starting to regret helping this human. He was clearly not wise enough to handle any of her potions. She usually was very careful about who she chose to help. She had believed his desparation. There had been many humans over the years who had asked for her assistance. She would usually politely decline them. But Phillip had been very convincing. She had believed his story that he needed this. She felt like a rookie Oracle making a mistake like this.

"This is no my fault!" Phillip shouted. He was frustrated at the tone the Oracle was getting with him.

"Look!" Oracle said angrily. She very rarely lost her temper, but this human was being unreasonable. "This is your fault! I warned you about altering someone's emotions! I warned you to be very careful with the potion!"

"You didn't warn me not to throw it away!" Phillip shouted back. Oracle said nothing in return. She knew that further losing her temper would do nothing to change the situation they were in. This human was the most insolent of humans she'd ever met.

"I didn't think I had to," Oracle replied in a calm voice. She was not going to give into his argument. "Now we need to figure out what experiments will work. You are the answer, I know that much."

"Are these going to be dangerous?" Phillip asked.

"Not anymore so than doing nothing," Oracle informed. Phillip trembled slightly. He hadn't thought about the consequences of getting rid of the potion, he had just wanted it to be gone.

* * *

Lillian came back to her home to find the place ransacked. Kana had broken quite a few of her belongings. Lillian sighed. She was only glad that she had thought enough to grab her kitten. Harris had taken Lillian's statement, and was currently searching for him. He had rented a room at Bluebell's town hall. He planned to stay till he could catch Kana and bring him to the nearest jail. Ina had been beside herself, but she realized it was for the best. Cam had come out in the excitement and had seen Lillian standing there afraid. He had offered to come back with her.

"This is terrible!" Cam replied. He was in shock. He knew that Kana could be a bit unpredictable, but he'd never done something this destructive before. Cam placed an arm around Lillian's shoulder and drew her close.

"I'll worry about cleaning it up tomorrow," Lillian stated. "At least the bed is in one piece." It was getting late and she was tired from all the excitement.

"I'm staying with you tonight," Cam announced. Lillian looked up at him. Her blue eyes held an odd look.

"You don't have to do that," Lillian stated. Cam gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Lillian, I want to. I want to make sure you are safe," Cam said softly. Lillian felt a fluttering in her chest. She lifted her face to give him a soft kiss.

"Thank you," Lillian sighed. She didn't realize how terrifying the thought of spending the night alone at her own house was, until Cam had offered to stay. She was frightened by Kana. He was becoming a threat to her. One she would need to careful about. Tomorrow she would visit Eileen to make some adjustments to the locks on her door. Tonight, she would enjoy Cam's company.

* * *

Kana grew more frustrated. He had no where to go. He knew Harris was looking for him. So he retreated and his himself in Jessica, the rancher's barn. At least in there he had some warmth from the harsh night winds, it was nearing winter and the nights were colder. Lillian had thwarted every attempt of romance. She also insisted on flaunting her relationship with Cam in front of him. It angered him. He pulled out the photo he had taken of her at the Pumpkin Festival. It had all started there. He lightly traced her face with his finger. She truly was a sight of beauty.

"If Cam wasn't around, is have a chance!" Kana whispered to himself. He settled into the back corner of the hay loft in Jessica's barn. Hopefully he could stay here for a few days until he regained his bearings and figured out his next move. He heard a noise down below. He could hear Ash talking to the animals. Kana hadn't expected anyone out in the barn this late. He held very still hoping that he would not be discovered.

Ash had felt a strange chill overcome him the minute her entered the barn. It had nothing to do with the cold night air. Something was wrong in the barn. Ash pretended to be his normal cheery self, but he could sense something was off. All the animals seemed to be on edge as well. He glanced around the barn, checking every stall. It was then that he saw the light was on in the hay loft. That light was rarely ever used. At that moment he knew someone else was in there with him. Instead of running out of the barn he left at a steady pace. Once outside he ran into the house.

"Mom!" Ash called out. "Some stranger's in our barn." His mother looked up from the shirt she had been folding. Without saying another word she grabbed the shotgun from the mantle it was on. Ash grabbed a small pistol they used.

"Stay here Cheryl," Jessica ordered. Mother and son went out to the barn together.

Jessica hadn't grown her farm by being a pushover. Even though her husband had left her years ago, She had made a good life for her children. She burst into the barn.

"Come out!" She yelled. "I know you're in here!" She cocked her shotgun. Anyone would know what that sound was. "Come out and no one gets hurt'l

Kana who was hidden in the hay loft was frightened. He only had a knife to protect himself. The ladder to the hay loft was on the opposite end of the door. Maybe if he could jump off, then he could make his escape.

"Have it your way then!" Jessica shouted. He could hear the footsteps walking toward the ladder. He made his way to the edge of the loft. The jump looked a bit high but he'd have to risk it. Just when he thought all was lost, Cheryl burst through the door.

"Mama what's going on!" Cheryl demanded. Kana smiled. This was his way out.

"I told you to stay in the house!" Jessica yelled. Before she could do anything, Kana jumped down from the hay loft. Jessica was shocked to

see him. Harris had just come earlier asking if she'd seen him.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Nothing anymore!" Kana replied.

"Harris is looking for you," Jessica stated. Cheryl stamped her foot.

"Mama I want to know what's happening!" She shouted. Kana grabbed Cheryl. He didn't want to go to the jail in the city. He'd been there a few times before and hated it. He knew that Harris would bring him there again. He needed to escape. He grabbed Cheryl, Jessica started moving forward until she saw the knife against her daughter's throat.

"You let me leave and nothing will happen!" Kana shouted. Jessica could hardly believe her eyes. What was happening?

"Mama!" Cheryl shouted. Jessica dared not move. And watched as Kana dragged her baby out of the barn.


	31. Chapter 31

****Been really busy. Not able to write as much. But here's the next update****

* * *

Kana couldn't control his anger. He dragged little Cheryl out of the barn. He had no idea what to do from there. He was frightened. Kana tended to be impulsive, but this act was beyond impulsive. Cheryl was screaming and kicking. Instead of trying to take her with him, he quickly pushed her away and fled from the Ranch, into the trees. His heart was beating faster and faster making him feel more nervous with each step. Something inside of him seemed to be pushing him to act upon every impulse. He was now a fugitive who had threatened a little girl! He hadn't wanted things to turn out this way. All he wanted was someone to notice him. He had gone overlooked for so many years. The girls in town had always passed him up for someone else. They all had firmly placed him in the dreaded "friend zone." He wasn't sure why, but he wanted it to change. He kept running faster and faster, causing his heart to beat faster and faster. Thoughts poured into his brain. He thought about Georgia and Mikhail dancing in the moonlight, Lillian and Cam sharing a gentle kiss, even Ash had found a serious relationship. Why couldn't he?

"Ah!" Kana screamed at the top of his lungs. His voice reverberated through the silent night air. He didn't care if anyone heard him anymore. Kana was beyond reason at that point. Every emotion ripped through his body with alarming speed, making him want to scream some more. He collapsed on the forest ground. Tears fell down his cheeks. He was unable to control any of it, he started thrashing about. Kana continued thrashing until he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

Jessica ran to her baby girl who was huddled against the barn. She wanted to go after Kana, but Cheryl was her main concern. A mixture if anger and relief flowed through her. She couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Kana to make him react so strangely. She had always known him to be an odd one at times, but never had he hurt or threatened to hurt anyone.

"Cheryl!" Jessica called out. The young girl looked up and leapt into her arms.

Momma!" Cheryl called out. Ash was up in an instant also wrapping his arms around them. That had been too close to tragedy for comfort for Jessica. She pulled Cheryl from her neck.

"Cheryl, I told you to stay in the house!" Jessica scolded.

"I wanted to see what you and Ash were doing!" Cheryl wailed.

"You need to listen to me more! You could have been hurt! Or worse!" Jessica warned. Chills went through her body as she thought of the implications of what she had just said. She pulled Cheryl in close. "Just be more mindful." The last statement was much more subdued. The young girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck once more.

"I'm going to go find him!" Ash said angrily. Jessica looked at her son. She didn't want either one of her children in danger.

"No," Jessica said. Let's go to town hall. We need to let the law handle this one." Ash was about to protest, but then saw the look on his mother's face. There were times when he could get away with not listening to her, but he knew that this was not going to be one of those times.

"Ok mom," Ash sighed. Ash couldn't believe what Kana had just done. They had been friends since childhood, and while he'd always been a bit melodramatic, he'd never been violent. Ash took Cheryl into the house. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. As hated seeing his little sister cry. Jessica followed shortly after. She looked like she'd been crying herself.

"Are we going to Town Hall?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Jessica sighed. She was surprised to see the county sheriff outside of her house already. Harris tipped his hat in her direction. Jessica found herself blushing, despite everything that had happened.

"Evening Ma'am," Harris greeted. His brow furrowed when he saw the look of distress on her face. "Everything okay?"

"No!" Ash shouted. "Kana attacked my sister!" Harris was about to say something when a sharp loud scream reverberated through the night. It brought chills to Harris' spine. Harris knew that tonight he wasn't going to get much sleep.

* * *

Lillian froze when she heard the blood curdling scream. Cam ran out of the other room where he was cleaning to check on Lillian. She felt safer with him there, but couldn't get that chilling scream out of her head. There was a desperation and agony in that scream.

"What was that?" Cam asked. Lillian shrugged. The night had been exhausting, and that scream was a bad omen.

"I don't know," Lillian stated. "Whatever it was it was terrifying."

"Agreed," Cam said. "It sounded..."

"Almost supernatural?" Lillian asked. Cam nodded in agreement. The thought was strange for Lillian. She generally didn't believe in the supernatural. But that scream has reverberated to her very soul. It had almost gripped her heart.

"Yes," Cam replied. "Let's not think about that right now." Cam could see the despair start to creep in her eyes. He wanted to wrap his arms around her until all the fear went away. This girl had touched his life so thoroughly, he wanted nothing more than her happiness.

"I agree," Lillian said. A smile brightened her face. "How about some popcorn?"

"I love your popcorn!" Cam said. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Oracle was just finishing her first experiment on Phillip when she heard the loud scream reverberate through the night air. She felt a chill. That scream could only mean one thing, the potion had started to affect someone. She only hoped they could find something to counteract it's magic.

"What was that?" Phillip asked.

"That's the beginning," Oracle replied.

"The beginning?"

"Yes, the potion has started to take hold," Oracle stated. Phillip shivered. He didn't like the sound of that scream.

"Well we better get back to work," Phillip said.


	32. Chapter 32

**This explains some of the potions affects, you'll see more soon :)**

After the scream rang out, Harris went running towards the direction of the sound. He knew it was deep in the woods, but he had no choice but to follow it. It was certainly emitted by a human. It sounded like someone was in agony. With Kana on the loose, and acting stranger than he had in a long time, there was a definite possiblity that someone could be in danger. He flipped his flashlight on, and entered into the dark woods. Harris had never been one to be afraid of the dark. Darkness in fact had been comforting to him. He found in the light of day memories came back that he didn't want to remember. It had been quite a while since his wife and baby boy had died. Everyday he lived with the memory, and the darkness made it possible for him to forget.

Harris heard a noise that sounded like moaning. He followed the source of the sound. Soon he saw Kana laying on the ground. It looked like he was writhing in pain. Harris ran over.

"Kana!" Harris shouted. Kana was unresponsive. Harris wasn't sure what was going on with the young boy. He had never seen anyone convulse in the way he was. Then suddenly Kana stopped thrashing. Harris inspected Kana carefully. The boy was still breathing. Harris sighed a breath of relief. He quickly radioed Rutger for help. Harris continued to inspect Kana. There were no physical signs of injury or pain. The look on his face, even though unconscious, was not pleasant. It was more than just pain on the boy's face, it was anguish. He appeared to still be in pain.

"What happened here?" Rutger asked when he finally arrived at the scene.

"I don't know," Harris replied. "Come help me pick him up." Rutger bent down to help Harris.

"I told Rose to call the doctor," Rutger informed. Harris nodded. They would most certainly need a doctor for this one.

* * *

Phillip suddenly felt a tightening in his chest. The feeling consumed his entire body. Every little nerve ending seemed to be tingling. The feeling was so entirely consuming and gut wrenching, it brought tears to his eyes. He felt restless and suddenly the room grew hot and his vision blurred. For the briefest of moments he could see Laney standing before him with a look of distain on her beautiful face. He reached out his hand for her, but then collapsed to the floor.

Oracle watched the spectacle in her house with horror. The man before her started convulsing in a way that she was dangerous. The scream had been an indicator of the start of the potion's effects. She ran up to the man. He finally stopped convulsing. Oracle felt for a pulse, he was finally unconscious, but still alive. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was grateful for that small fact. She dragged his heavy body to her small bed. It was difficult for her to get him there. He was much larger than she was. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She knew that eventually the potion would spread even more. Oracle made her way out of her small home, she needed guidance from someone with a higher knowledge of these spells than she did. She would have to visit the neighboring town to get more information. She only hoped she would be able to make it in time to save the young man and anyone else who would be affected.

* * *

Lillian couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. The thought came to her mind that something was wrong with Phillip. It was crazy to think about it, but it kept coming back. Finally around mid-morning she could no longer stand it. She made her way to Konohana to make sure Phillip was okay. She imagined he'd just laugh when she told him the reason for the visit. Phillip called her a worrywart, and would tease her for worrying so much. She hoped beyond all hope that was truly the case.

When she reached Phillip's farm there was an eerie silence. Phillip was no where to be seen. She checked through his barns, and even peaked through his windows. After several minutes of knocking on his door with no answer, Lillian started to worry even more.

"Where are you?" She whispered softly.

* * *

Laney walked up the small blonde woman who was sitting in the small cafe. The look on the woman's face was a mixture of disdain and boredom. Laney's curiousity piqued when she saw the woman. She knew that was a woman from the city. She had heard whispers about her, but wasn't sure about her story.

"Hello," Laney greeted. "What can I get for you today?"

"Do you have any mineral water?" the girl asked. Laney instantly disliked the girl. It was obvious from the tone of voice that she had, that this woman thought she was better than this place.

"Sorry," Laney responded. "We only have regular water here."

"Of course," she scorned. "I should have known."

"Would you like anything else?" Laney asked with a saccarine sweetness.

"Not from you," the girl stated. "You are the one who was trying to steal my Phillip away aren't you Laney?" Laney's eyes widened. "Let me introduce myself, I am Phillip's fiance Eve." Laney's eyes narrowed. She was right not to trust the stranger who came into town. Eve had a smug smile on her face. Laney wanted nothing more than to smack it off her face. Instead she smiled sweetly.

"You are more than welcome to have him," Laney replied evenly. "I don't want him." The look on Eve's face was exactly what Laney thought it would be. She looked slightly perturbed by the fact that Laney was not affected by her comment. Although Laney was frustrated at the comment this woman made so casually, she was not going to her to see it.

"Why do you say that?" Eve asked. Irritation was evident in her voice. Laney shrugged as casually as she could with the myriad of emotions flowing through her. Eve glared at the small country girl. Phillip was everything that she had ever wanted. Their mother's had been best friends and had decided at a young age that they should marry. Eve had been a ready and willing participant in the idea. Phillip, however, had been a free spirit and hadn't wanted to marry the girl he had grown up with. Phillip had become a notorious play boy, but Eve had been willing to be patient. She thought that if she waited long enough he would be done with his wild playboy days, and finally settle down with her. When his father had left the stipulation in his will for him to be married, Eve had a renewed surge of hope that he would finally propose, but instead he ran away.

"Is there something that I can get you?" Laney asked. "Or were you just coming to check out the competition?"

"How dare you!" Eve gasped. She stood up quickly. "I will not be treated in such a manner!" Eve left the cafe quickly. Laney couldn't help but smile. She felt it a small victory over the girl from the city.

Lillian burst through the door of the cafe. Laney looked up surprised by the commotion.

"Do you know where Phillip is?" Lillian asked. Laney looked at Phillip's sister quizzically.

"No why?" Laney asked.

"He's not at his farm, I think he's missing!" Lillian exclaimed. Laney dropped the towel in her hand. Phillip was gone? Where could he be?


	33. Chapter 33

Missing?" Laney asked. "What do you mean missing?" It was difficult for Laney to comprehend what Lillian was telling her.

"I've searched all of Bluebell and Konohana, no one's seen or heard from him since last night!" Lillian explained. The girl looked worried, which made Laney instantly start worrying about him too. "I didn't see him on any of the mountain paths, On my way over here."

"Lillian," Howard interjected. "Why don't you calm down, I'm sure he'll show up."

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Lillian stated. "You're probably right. But, his animals haven't been fed nor his crops watered." Lillian looked down at the ground. She felt slightly embarrassed, but she still couldn't get the nagging feeling out of the pit of her stomach.

"What?" Laney asked. Laney wasn't sure why Lillian looked so worried, but she knew that something wasn't right. Even if her father didn't think anything of what Lillian was saying, she knew Phillip. He was a hard worker, and always took care of of his farm. "Phillip always takes care of his farm!"

"That's why I am worried!" Lillian exclaimed. For the first time she felt grateful for Laney. Someone finally believed her.

"Well we need to do something!" Laney shouted. She looked at her father. Howard sighed.

"Go," he said to his daughter, knowing that she would be useless all day if he didn't allow her to go. Lillian and Laney left together. Howard couldn't help but smirk at the sight. It was the last thing he ever thought he'd see.

* * *

"I've never seen anything like this," Dr Ayame replied to Rutger. She was standing over Kana examining the unconscious boy. It was worrisome that Kana had no signs of any kind of trauma that could cause his unconsciousness. "I think it's best we get him to the hospital."

"In custody of course," Harris stated. Dr Ayame sighed. She was less concerned about containing a criminal, and more concerned about saving this young man's life.

"Of course," Dr Ayane replied dryly. She stared at the police officer. He'd often get into run ins with officers. They always tried to ask questions to her patients when they weren't ready. They were always too pushy in her opinion.

"Make sure he doesn't escape," Rutger replied, grabbing Harris' arm.

"Don't worry," Harris said. "I don't plan on it." He left with Dr Ayame.

* * *

In Konohana, the young mailman, Dirk, was sitting in his house. He thought of his beautiful girlfriend, Nori. She was everything to him. Lately, Nori had been more involved in her seeing than she had been with Dirk. Tonight, though, he hoped that would all change. They had only been dating for a month now, but he knew that Nori was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He only hoped that Nori felt the same way. He knew that it was rather impulsive to give her a blue feather only a month into the relationship, but that didn't stop him from going forward with his plans. He carefully prepared everything so he could make the evening perfect. Nori would be arriving at any moment. By the time the doorbell rang, he felt tingly with excitement.

"Hi!" Dirk replied excitedly. Nori was dressed impeccably in a lavender kimono style dress. Her long dark hair flowed down her back.

"Hello," Nori replied shyly. Nori still felt a bit awkward around Dirk. She liked him well enough. But she was extremely shy around men in general. She was getting more used to him now, but it was still always a bit awkward in the beginning. Dirk stared at the beautiful girl, not being able to resist. He was planning on waiting, but decided to go on impulse and ask her right now. He pulled the blue feather he had in his pocket out. Nori's eyes grew wide.

"What is this?" Nori asked. She wasn't sure what else to say. This was the last thing she had expected.

"A Blue feather!" Dirk exclaimed. "I want you to marry me!" Nori didn't know what to say. She knew she wasn't ready to marry him. She wasn't sure if she loved him. She knew that she liked him, but that wasn't enough to say yes to a marriage proposal.

"Dirk, I... I don't know what to say," Nori replied.

"Say yes!" Dirk exclaimed. Nori looked down at the ground.

"I cannot say yes to your request. This is much too soon," Nori explained. Dirk felt like he had just been punched. The idea that she would say no. He had planned on this evening being a celebration. He stood staring at his love in shock.

"What? Why?" Dirk asked.

"We've only been together for a month," Nori replied.

"But I love you!" Dirk shouted. Nori took a step back. She didnt' like the tone of voice that Dirk had. He sounded too desparate.

"Dirk," Nori replied. "I need to go."

"No!" Dirk shouted. He grabbed Nori's arm. "Dont go!"

"Dirk please let me go," Nori pleaded. Dirk glared at the woman who just a few minutes ago had shattered all his hopes and dreams. His anger towards Nori grew. Why would she not marry him? Did she not think he was good enough for him?

"Do you not think I am good enough?" Dirk asked echoing his thoughts.

"It's not that, I-I am just not ready," Nori explained.

"That's a lie!" Dirk yelled. "Who is it? Who else are you seeing?" Nori started to be afraid she could see that there was going to be no reasoning with Dirk. She twisted her arm out of Dirk's grip and quickly ran out his door. She didn't stop running until she made it safely back to her grandfather's home.

* * *

Phillip was in agony. Thoughts and feelings kept bombarding his body and mind. He couldn't move, could barely breath. He recognized that he was still at Oracle's house, but had lost all sense of time. It seemed like he had been there for days. He wasn't sure what was going on in the outside world, but knew in his world, things were falling apart. He groaned out for Oracle, but there was no response. Phillip ft despair gripping him even further. Nothing seemed to make any sense. He was list in a haze of other people's heartache.


	34. Chapter 34

Sheng Brighton was Konahona's blacksmith. Generally Sheng's life was quiet and rather uneventful. He preferred it that way. He had visited relatives in the big city, and the hustle and bustle of the city was too much for him. He preferred the simple life of the twin towns. However, he did miss his granddaughter fiercely. Ying was a small child that had come to live with her grandmother due to an illness. She would come visit Sheng often. That seemed to fill the void. But her visits were becoming less and less frequent as she grew older. The mayor's young son Rahi, had garnered much of the young girl's attention. It was slightly irritating to Sheng that his visits grew with young Ying were less frequent because of that entitled child. Rahi had always had a sense if self-importance because he was the mayor's son. He acted like he ruled the town. Sheng had never really liked the boy, and now he liked him even less.

Today, though, he had a plan. Today Ying had promised she would come visit him with some treats her grandmother Yun, had baked for him. Today he would make sure that Ying stopped hanging around Rahi. Ying was his only reprieve from the lonliness he often felt, and he would damned if he allowed some young punk interrupt his time with the small girl. He knew the request that he had posted on the Town Hall request board would be small enough for Ina to give Rahi to handle. Today, when Rahi showed up, he would make sure that Rahi got his message loud and clear.

The hours ticked by, and Rahi finally made his way to Sheng's house with a bag of small smelt. Sheng loved eating smelt with a bowl of rice. This would be killing two birds with one stone. When Rahi knocked on the door, he was suprised by Sheng. Sheng pulled him roughly into his house. Rahi had never seen the old man react like this.

"What's going on?" Rahi asked.

"Shut up!" Sheng yelled. "I am going to do the talking here okay?" The older man shoved the small boy against the wall. Rahi squirmed against him, but it was useless. Sheng was quite strong for someone his age. Rahi said nothing, just waited for Sheng to continue with whatever he was going to do. "You need to stay away from Ying!"

"What?" Rahi asked. Rahi had quite a crush on Ying. They were best friends, but he thought she was really pretty.

"You are a bad influence on her! Stay away from her!" Sheng yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Rahi shouted defiantly. Sheng grew even more angry.

"Look little boy, I can hurt you. Stay away from her!" Sheng yelled. Rahi shrunk back. He could see the axe hanging from Sheng's waist. Instinctively Rahi kicked Sheng, who finally loosened his grip, Rahi ran out the door away from him. Thankfully, Sheng didn't appear to be following him. He decided first to go to Ying and warn her about his encounter so she wouldn't go around Sheng anymore.

* * *

Lillian and Laney sat together in the cafe trying to figure out their next move. It had been almost a week now since Lillian had discovered Phillip missing. The two girls, who hadn't really gotten along before this, were consoling each other. They were both working together to try to find him. It was odd for anyone who saw them, to see them together huddled in the cafe was quite strange.

"I am not sure of where he could have gone," Lillian sighed. She was growing more and more worried by the day.

"This is not like him," Laney agreed. Laney's eyes filled with tears. She could no longer deny her feelings for Phillip. Even though he had lied to her, she still loved him. She wanted to be with him, the realization was stark and harsh. She only hoped he was okay.

"If any one can find him it's you two," Howard chimed in. The two girls looked up at him. It hurt his heart to see them like this.

"Wait!" Lillian shouted suddenly. Both Howard and Laney startled. "I think I know where he is!"

* * *

The two mayors of the twin towns who had always been feuding, were now also together in Bluebell's town hall trying to figure out what was happening. So far three of Konohana town's citizens had acted violently, then collapsed in a near catatonic state. No one could figure out what was happening. Helicopters had come in from the city and no one could figure out what what was wrong with them. It was too strange. Added to all this strangeness was the disappearance of Phillip. It was all to strange. Ina didn't like having her city in such a state. She was a proud woman, and hated asking for help, but she knew she could no longer put this off. She had come to Rutger disparate.

"I can't tell you why this is happening," Ina sighed. Her desperation was thinly masked. Rutger who was usually ready and willing to make a jab at her, held his tongue. He could see Ina was on the brink of a breakdown.

"We'll figure it out together," Rose, Rutger's wife chimed in. Ina looked up at the old woman, standing in the doorway.

"I hope so," Ina sighed.

* * *

Lillian and Laney walked together to the strange house in the mountains. Lillian still hadn't told Laney about the full details of this place. This was the place that Phillip had purchased the potion. Lillian wasn't sure she trusted the woman inside.

"Shhhh," Lillian whispered. "We have to tread very carefully." They looked around the house. There was a strange feeling surrounding this place.

"I don't like it here," Laney whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" A stern voice asked. Laney and Lillian whirled around. The same mysterious woman that Lillian had seen giving Phillip the potion, standing behind them. Her face screwed up angrily.


	35. Chapter 35

**Short Chapter, more to come with everyone though! Hope you enjoy, sorry for the long wait! **

* * *

Lillian stared at the strange woman who was staring at her angrily awaiting her response. Laney trembled slightly next to her.

"Is Phillip here?" Lillian asked.

"Who are you to care?" The woman asked.

"I'm his sister," Lillian answered defiantly. She stared at the woman, her worry for Phillip fueling her courage.

"Yes he's here," she replied. Oracle had finally returned after visiting her wizard friend. He had given her an antidote potion to try. She'd heard some pretty bad reports about people in Konohana, she also needed to purify the water system, the potion had infiltrated the area.

"What!" Laney and Lilluan shouted in unison. Oracle sighed heavily.

"Come inside and you'll see," Oracle stated. The girls hesitantly followed her inside the monstrous building. There was a large black cauldron in the middle of the first room. Lillian's eyes landed on Phlilip, who was laying in a comatose state on the bed.

"Phillip!" Lillian rushed to his side. "What happened?" Anger laced through her voice.

"What happened? He didn't listen to me!" Oracle shouted. Lillian's memory flashed to the scene when she had seen the woman give him that potion.

"He used the potion didn't he?" Lillian asked.

"No, that's the problem, he didn't. But then he did not dispose of it correctly," Oracle explained.

"What potion?" Laney asked confused. Lillian looked over at Laney and grimaced. She wasn't sure how to explain.

"Look the important thing is that I need to try to heal him, you two can help me," Oracle said.

"Wait!" Laney shouted. "Who are you? What potion? What's going on?" Lillian sighed.

"Might as well tell her," Lillian advised. Oracle nodded.

"You may call me Oracle, a little while ago Phillip came to me begging to make him a potion." Oracle took a deep breath. How could she tell this girl?

"Okay," Laney said slowly. She was still not understanding all of it.

"You may want to sit," Oracle motioned to a chair. Laney looked towards Lillyan, who simply nodded. She very much disliked being left out of the loop.

"Now what is this all about?" Laney asked impatiently, after the three of them had settled into some chairs.

"Phillip came to me and asked me to make a potion that would make a girl fall in love with him..." Oracle trailed off. She realized that the girl he had wanted to make fall in love with him was standing right in front of her. Laney crossed her arms.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"He threw it out," Lillian reminded gently. She reached out and place a hand gently on Laney's arm. Laney's face softened slightly. She let out a loud breath.

"You're right," Laney conceded. She looked at Oracle. "What do we do now?"

"We have to try a spell," oracle informed.

"Will it work? Will he be okay?" Lillian asked. Oracle looked briefly away.

"I don't know," she whispered.

* * *

Everyone in Konohana was on edge. The strange events had spread through the town. Every time something bad happened, a villager fell into a comatose state. She'd been forced to call the city hospital to send a specialist. She didn't like other Doctor's in her space, what made matters worse, was that the specialist they sent was her ex fiancé Alex Morghan.

"You've got yourself a mess here huh Ami," Alex purred. She frowned.

"It's certainly not ideal," Ayame admitted. "And please refrain from calling me that." Alex chuckled.

"What would like me to call you?" Alex asked.

"Dr Andreas will suffice," Ayame stated.

"Really?" Alex asked. Ayame glared at him.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Ayame asked. Alex shook his head.

"Well the Dr Andreas, what do you need me to do?" Alex asked.

"What you do best, help me diagnose them," Ayame snapped. She turned away from him, before he could see any emotions. It still stung thinking about the way he had left her. She shook that out of her head. She couldn't think about that at this moment. The bastard may have left her at the altar, but he was one of the best special diagnosis doctor around. The people of Konohana needed him.

* * *

Eve paced back and forth across the small room she was staying in. When Phillip had run away, she was nearly devastated. She tried for years to get him to notice her as more than just a friend. She had followed him to this goddess forsaken town, and now he was missing. To make matters worse everyone treated her as if she was diseased. She was so much better than everyone here. Phillip and Lillian were crazy for being here. She was restless. Suddenly her door opened.

"Alana!" Eve called out with excitement. Phillip and Lillian's mother breezed her way through the door.

"Hello darling!" She greeted, gathering the girl in her arms.

"Oh thank goddess you're here!" Eve took solace in the woman who had treated her more as a daughter than her own mother.

"Now tell me what's going on," Alana cooed.


	36. Chapter 36

Ayame Andreas didn't like to feel out of control. Alex made her feel like a teenager again. All the feelings had come rushing headlong back. She had tried so hard to suppress all of her feelings for the man. He had broken her heart five years earlier, and she had never really forgiven him. Now he was standing in her clinic, trying to diagnose her comatose patients.

"This has me stumped," Alex admitted. Ayame was surprised to hear him admit something like that. Much like herself, Alex didn't like to admit when he didn't know something. Ayame simply nodded. There was too much emotion caught in her throat to respond. She felt like she was failing the people of the Twin Towns. It was her job to take care of them.

"Yes," she forced out. "It is a puzzle." Alex stared down at her. He sat in the chair opposite her at her desk.

"You want to just let it out?" Alex asked.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"The elephant in the room," Alex replied lazily. Ayame's eyes narrowed slightly. "Come on Ami, I can see it in your eyes. You're still hurt that I left you at the altar. I'm not stupid. Did you bring me here to ask me why?"

"Don't call me that!" Ayame insisted. "The only reason you're here is because of your expertise. I don't care why you left, the fact is you did." She abruptly stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go check on my patients now." She walked out of her office. Truth was deep down inside she wanted to know the reason why, but she was too proud to admit it. Admitting that would be admitting that she still cared. She shook her head, she would hold her resolve and not give in to her curiosity.

* * *

Eve sauntered up to the counter with the twins' mother Alaina. Rutger was standing going through some paperwork.

"I demand to know where my son is!" Alaina shouted. Rutger looked up surprised. He hadn't expected such an outburst.

"I wish I knew," Rutger sighed.

"Listen to me, I have a lot of resources and friends," Alaina warned. "If anything has happened to my son as a result of his foolish rebellion living here, you will be sorry."

"Ma'am with all due respect your son is an adult. He is free to go where he wishes," Rutger defended. He was not about to let this woman waltz back into his town and cause more trouble.

"Look here!" Alaina shouted. "I will-"

"Calm down," Eve interjected, touching her arm. The woman looked lovingly at Eve.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about him," Alaina sighed. "Hopefully when we find him he'll get over his foolishness and come home and marry you." Eve smiled. She would love nothing more than that.

"Yes," Eve replied. "I hope so too."

"I'm sorry sir," Alaina purred. "Do you know where we might find him?"

"Lillian and Laney went looking for him," Rutger informed.

"That hussy he was with?" Alaina gasped.

"Now listen here, I will not have you insulting my citizens tgat way!" Rutger scolded. "I'm not sure how things work in the city, but around here we don't take too kindly to that kind of stuff." Rutger's face was screwed up angrily. He could take a lot of things, but that was one thing he wouldn't stand for. The woman tossed her head and walked away. Rutger sighed, things seemed to be going from bad to worse.

* * *

Gombe Stalton was a simple man, who enjoyed simple pleasures. He loved farming, and cultivating seeds. He adored his granddaughter Nori. He also enjoyed afternoon tea on his days off with Yun, the owner of the Tea House. Both had long ago lost their spouses, and they kept each other company. Yun was a beautiful woman with a kind heart. Gombe' feelings were growing more and more by the day. Today, he decided would be the day he asked her over for dinner. Today while they drank tea. He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his clothes.

"Hiya grandpa!" Nori called out. He smiled at her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Reina and I are going to the cafe tonight," Nori informed.

"Have fun," Gombe replied. He left the house, and headed for the Tea House.

When he arrived he saw Yun sitting with Ayame. They were deep in conversation. He was a bit irritated, but hoped their conversation would be over soon. Yun smiled at him, and excused herself. She brought over his tea, but instead of sitting down with him, she returned to Ayame. Gombe grew angry as he watched the two women converse. He sat for an hour watching them his anger growing. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He marched up and pulled Ayame up from the chair.

"This is my time with Yun! You're stealing my time!" He shouted. Ayame quickly moved away from him. His eyes were bloodshot and his breathing erratic.

"Gombe please calm down," Ayame soothed. He heard nothing he lunged for her, but fell over a chair. He suddenly screamed loudly, causing both women to jump, then he was silent.

* * *

Laney watched the strange woman who called herself Oracle. She was wearing clothes that looked three sizes too big for her, and she was mixing some kind of concoction in her large kettle. The part that bothered her the most was that Phillip had planned on using a potion to make her fall back in love with him. As if she'd ever fallen out of love with him. Her conflicting feelings of worry and anger volleyed back and forth inside her head.

"Don't just stand there! Help me stir this!" Oracle demanded. Laney gingerly walked over. Lillian was already stirring. Oracle retreated to another room.

"This feels a bit too much like Hocus Pocus for me," Laney whispered.

"Yeah," Lillian agreed. Their dislike for one another had almost dissolved. Right now they were each other's sanity. Each girl relying on the other for strength.

"Was he going to use that potion on me?" Laney asked.

"I told him not to," Lillian said, not really answering her question. At that moment Oracle entered the room again.

"Last ingredient," she said almost cryptically. She added a few drops of a black gooey liquid substance, and started to help the stir. A thick cloud of blue smoke rose from her cauldron. Both Laney and Lillian started coughing.

"I can't breath!" Laney gasped.

"Keep stirring!" Oracle shouted. Both girls continued stirring till their arms grew weak, and lungs felt like they were going to explode. Finally Oracle instructed them to stop. The blue smoke settled down.

"Now what?" Laney asked. She looked in the cauldron it appeared to be a lotion type substance in it.

"Now we apply this to his chest and head," Oracle replied.

"Is it safe?" Lillian asked.

"It has its risks," Oracle answered. "But it's the only way to get him out of this state." Lillian and Laney looked at each other and silently agreed.

"Let's do it," Laney stated. The three got to work liberally applying the substance. When finished, they sat back watching Phillip. He continued to writhe in agony. Suddenly he sat up and screamed. His eyes flew open and he looked at the three of them. His eyes locked on Laney's. He started to get up towards her, but fell back to the ground. Laney dropped down beside him.

"Phillip!" She shouted. There was no response. Tears formed in her eyes. "Phillip!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry it's been a while. Between life and work don't have much time, but here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Phillip continued to writhe on the floor. His eyes were opened but he appeared to not see anything. Laney was kneeling beside him with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" Laney asked.

"The potion is taking effect," Oracle explained. "It will take a while." The mysterious woman seemed rather unaffected by Phillip's state. She sat patiently waiting. It surprised Laney that this woman could remain this calm. She settled down next to Phillip, and cradled his head in her lap. The agony he appeared to be on was too much.

"How long do we have to wait?" Lillian demanded. It bothered her quite a bit to see her brother in such a state. The woman who called herself Oracle appeared to be calm and collected, Lillian resented her for that.

"I don't know," Oracle advised.

"How do you not know?" Laney erupted. She didn't move, but Lillian could see the pure, white hot rage in her eyes. Her face was crinkled with tell-tale signs of anger. "How can you remain so calm?"

"I have to, you should try to calm yourself as well. Phillip feeds off of emotions. I understand that you feel many right now, but we must attempt to stay calm," oracle explained. Truth be told she was terrified herself. She dabbled in magical alchemy, but this was beyond her scope.

"Let's try it her way," Lillian softly stated to Laney. Laney stared at Lillian for a moment. If there was someone who would be more worried about Phillip, it would be his sister. Laney slowly nodded.

"Okay," she conceded. She turned to Oracle. "But I still don't trust you, nor do I like you."

"I can accept that," Oracle stated.

* * *

Since she'd moved to Konohana, Ayame had never seen the clinic so full of patients. People were starting to get more and more worried about their loved ones. Everyone in the Twin Towns seemed to be coming together. Even the mayors had temporarily set aside their feuding to try and help.

"Are you okay? Alex asked. Ayame jumped at his voice. She was still not used to hearing his voice again. She quelled the sharp pang she felt in her chest. She would not allow him to hurt her again.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to breakdown!" Ayame snapped.

"Mmmhmmm. Doesn't seem like it to me, but I was asking about your arm," Alex quipped. She looked down at the large bruise that was starting to form where Gombe had grabbed her.

"Yeah just a bruise," Ayame shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Always have to be the tough girl huh?" Alex asked.

"Well, when your fiancé leaves you at the altar, it kind of forces you to become tough!" Ayame retorted. Alex had enough sense to look ashamed, Ayame walked away, leaving Aex dumbfounded.

"Doctor!" Hiro called out. Ayame's head snapped up. Hiro was a calm boy who very rarely got excited, but Ayame could hear it in his voice. Hiro emerged from one of the rooms.

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"It's Kana," Hiro replied. "He's awake and aware!" Ayame ran for the door. She could hear Alex's footsteps behind her. When she entered the room she saw Kama sitting up with a confused look on his face. Ayame quickly walked over to him.

"Kana?" She asked.

"Doc? Why am I here? What's goin' on?" Kana asked.

Slowly over the course of two hours slowly everyone in the clinic came to. No one seemed to remember any of the events leading up to them going into their comatose states. Ayame was stumped, she had never seen anything quite like this. Physically everyone appeared fine. She had decided to keep everyone a little longer just to observe them and make sure they didn't relapse.

* * *

Cam hummed a little song as he continued cleaning up Lillian's place. She had been so preoccupied with Phillip's disappearance, that she had not been able to fix all the damage Kana had done. He wanted to surprise her. He felt the happiness bubble inside of him. Cam had never imagined that love could be so pure and fulfilling.

"Hey there little guy," Cam cooed at the cat who rubbed up against his leg. It seemed like ages ago when Lillian had first got her cat, even though it has only been a season since she had moved in. Now, he could barely imagine his life without her.

"Hey," a voice called out from the door. Cam looked up to she Ash, leaning against the door frame. "Any word from them yet?" Cam shook his head. He glanced at the clock. It had been several hours since both Laney and Lillian had left to go find Phiip.

"No," Cam sighed. "You think I should be worried?"

"No, Laney knows that mountain like the back of her hand," Ash replied. "

"Yeah," Cam sighed. Suddenly he started worrying about Lillian. Two hours was quite a long time. "Maybe I should still go look for them?"

"If you want, I'll come with you," Ash stated. "I can't just sit around doing nothing with all the strange things happening."

"I agree," Cam replied. They left Lillian's house together and headed toward the mountain.

* * *

Laney watched as Phillip's eyes finally fluttered open. He looked at Laney quizzically. Then looked around the room. His eyes finally locked with Lillian's.

"Lilbud! Thank goddess! What's going on?" Phillip asked.

"You've been unconscious for days, you just finally woke up," Lillian explained. Phillip looked back at Laney who was still holding his head. Quickly he jerked away from her.

"Who the hell are you?" Phillip asked.


	38. Chapter 38

**short chapter after s long break. Anyway hope you enjoy**

* * *

Laney stared at Phillip wide eyed. Was it possible he really didn't remember who she was? It stung a bit hearing him ask that question. But any feelings were quickly replaced with relief. He appeared to be okay. Phillip moved farther away from Laney.

"Where are we?" Phillip asked. He scanned the small room they were in.

"We are in Oracle's house," Lillian advised slowly. She was unaware of how much Phillip remembered.

"Whatever, I want to get the hell out of here and back to my apartment," Phillip stated. Lillian gave him a strange look.

"You don't have an apartment anymore," Lillian advised slowly. Phillip's eyes widened.

"Please do not tell me I live with mother now!"

"Phillip what are you talking about?" Lillian asked. "You live in your house in Konohana."

"Kono what?" Phillip asked.

"Stop!" Oracle interjected. "It's clear he has massive memory loss from the effects of the potion!" Lillian stared at her brother. Had he really lost almost a year of his life?

"You don't remember ever moving here do you?" Laney asked softly. She looked demurely at the ground. She hadn't moved from her place on the ground where she had been cradling his head.

"Honey, I don't even know where here is," Phillip answered. His tone had changed from panicked to the soft soothing tone he used when he was hitting on someone. Lillian resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had not seen this side of Phillip in a while.

"So What do you remember?" Lillian asked carefully.

"I don't know," Phillip sighed. "To be honest my mind is all boggled right now."

"Take your time," Oracle chimed in. "Your memory is affected, hopefully it's not permanent."

* * *

Ash and Cam scoured the mountain area for any sign of Laney or Lillian. After a few hours, Cam was starting to worry.

"They'll be okay," Ash stated. His tone had sounded less convincing than he had hoped. Cam's brow furrowed.

"I don't know..." Cam sighed.

"Give them some credit," Ash countered. Cam's eyes scanned around for any signs of the two girls. While Ash was trying to be helpful, Cam was still worried. He had waited years to feel what he felt with Lillian, and didn't want to lose that now.

"Maybe we should check Phillip's farm?" Cam wondered aloud.

"That would be a good idea," Ash answered. They headed down the eastern slope of the mountain path towards Konohana.

* * *

Lillian, Laney and Phillip left Oracle's house together. They decided it would be best for Phillip to stay with Lillian, at least for the night. Laney kept silent, as Lillian filled Phillip in on what his life had become.

Phillip could barely believe what his sister was telling him. How was it possible that he'd become a farmer? Phillip had enjoyed the luxurious life his father's riches had afforded him. He was most shocked by the fact that he had wanted to marry. And such a plain girl at that. The blond who was walking with him certainly had a pretty face. Compared to the women Phillip was used to, however, she was rather plain. He eyed the girl as surreptitiously as possible. Phillip had never been the marrying kind. Women were more of a distraction and entertainment for him. Perhaps this girl could provide him a bit of that.

Laney was lost in thought. She saw Phillip glancing at her every now and then. She wondered what he was thinking. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and tell him Fthat she wanted to be with him. She knew that recourse right now would not be wise. Phillip would need time to get his memories back together first.

* * *

Eve exited the small town hall building, hoping that soon Phillip would be found and she could convince him to come back to the city. Eve had always dreamed of marrying him. And he only had a little more time left on the "terms" of his father's will. She looked up to see him walking up. The trashy girl he'd dated here was with him. Ignoring the girl she ran up to him and threw her arms around him and before he could protest kissed him squarely on the lips.


	39. Chapter 39

For the briefest of moments Phillip allowed himself to be wrapped up in Eve's kiss. Her perfume wafted to his nose, creating a rather pleasant scent. He had always found Eve rather attractive, and would have possibly fallen in love with her if not for her vapid personality and snobbish sense of self entitlement. Eve was sophisticated and glamorous, nothing like the girl that Lillian had claimed he was going to marry. Then he instantly drew away breaking away from his momentary lapse in judgement.

"Why are you here?" Phillip asked, he tried to put as much irritation in his voice as possible to hide the fact that he had rather enjoyed their kiss.

"For you darling," Eve purred. She reached for him again, but this time he stopped her.

"You shouldn't be here," Phillip stated flatly. His head was starting to pound, and all he wanted was to lay down and get some sleep. Eve being here, wherever here was, would only make his headache worse. Then his eyes caught sight of the one person who made the situation even worse. His mother came running out of the Inn.

"My darling boy you're safe!" She cooed. Phillip rolled his eyes.

"Please don't pretend to be a concerned mother, lying doesn't become you," Phillip sneered. His mother continued to talk chastising him, but he ignored her. Instead he turned to Lillian. "Lilbud, I really need to get some rest."

"Actually I was thinking about getting you to the doctor," Lillian stated.

"I bet Grady would be willing to give you a lift," Laney chimed in.

"Will you come with me?" Phillip asked. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to ask her that. But she seemed pleased. He could see that Lillian was far too tired to go, and he didn't particularly feel like being alone. He wasn't about up ask Eve or his mother, so that left Laney. Her smile made her look almost radiant. He had to admit, that even though she was plain, there was something very pleasing about her.

"I'm coming too!" Eve and his mother protested both at the same time.

"No!" Phillip answered firmly. "I don't want either of you to come." He turned to Laney. "Let's get to Grady, whoever he is." Laney nodded quickly.

* * *

Cam felt his heart do a little flip when he saw Lillian standing in Town Square. Relief flooded through him, and he realized at that moment exactly how worried about her he had been. She was standing with her mother and the mysterious blonde girl. A look of pure and utter frustration was splashed across her delicate features. Instinctively, he felt the urge to protect her. Her head swiveled in his direction, and instantly her scowl melted away. A look of pure radiance appeared on her face as she smiled at him. It reaffirmed how much he loved this woman.

"Man you've got it bad," Ash quipped. Cam turned to his friend and smiled sheepishly. Generally a comment like that would have elicited a response from him, but not right now. In this moment, walking towards Lillian, everything seemed perfect. Ash chuckled at the response, but Cam was no longer paying attention. His whole focus now on Lillian.

"Don't just turn away from me young lady!" Cam heard her mother shouting. Lillian didn't turn back around. Instead she walked up to Cam and hugged him. Having her in his arms again made the world seem right. He didn't care about anything else, just her.

* * *

Ayame sat at her desk at a loss. The more she looked into what was going on with her patients, the more confused she became. A dull ache had crept up her neck into the base of her neck into her head. To make matters worse, Alex had still not left.  
Ayame had hoped for so many years that he would come back to her, and now that he was here, it was empty. She felt empty. It was more than just loneliness. It was a stark realization of what she had, and now it was gone. She could have loved Alex for the rest of her life, if he hadn't left.

"Find anything doc?" Alex asked from the doorway. He leaned lazily against the doorframe. Ayame envied his casual air. Alex always appeared to be comfortable no matter what it was that he was doing. She regarded him for a quick moment. He hasn't shaved in two days and there were was a hint of a five o clock shadow on his face. It gave him a handsome rugged look.

"Nothing," Ayame answered. "But they seem to be going okay, you can probably head back to the city." A quick look flashed across his face.

"Is that what you want, Ami? For me leave?" His voice had a soft tender quality to it. She didn't even bother telling him not to call her Ami anymore. He would do it again anyway.

"Truthfully, I have no idea what I want," Ayame replied.

"Maybe it's time you figured it out," Alex stated calmly. He turned around and walked away leaving Ayame feeling breathless. How could he still make her feel that way? She heard a commotion outside of her office. She rushed out to see Laney holding up a convulsing Phillip. She was walking towards him, when he slipped to the floor unconscious.

"Dr Ayame!" She heard Hiro call from behind her. She turned around to see a frantic Hiro walking briskly towards her. "They all relapsed!"

"What?" She asked, barely able to comprehend what was happening.

"Everyone started to shake, then they all collapsed!" Hiro exclaimed. Ayame stood for a moment dumbfounded. How was it possible that every one of her patients had relapsed?


	40. Chapter 40

****Didn't really plan on ******Ayame being a main character, but the story led me here so I hope you enjoy her backstory**

* * *

The silence in the hospital was deafening. The only sounds were the beeping of the machines, and the rustling movements of the doctors. Laney sat beside Phillip's bed willing him to wake up. It was excrubackstory. ciating watching him laying in the bed like that.

"Please wake up," Laney whispered. She looked up to see the male doctor walk into the room. What had he said his name was again? Morris? No that wasn't right. Morghan! That was his name.

"Good evening Doctor Morghan," Laney greeted. "Any news?"

Alex studied the small blonde girl for a moment. Her eyes were dropped down with worry. She looked up at his expectantly, waiting for him to tell her something. He had seen this so many times before with family or loved ones of his patients. It was this part he hated. He had no news for this young girl.

"Nothing concrete. He's stable. Not in any immediate danger," Alex replied. He heard her sigh. It was soft and almost imperceptible. She was stroking the patient's hand softly. She had turned away from him now. The look on his face reminded him of Ami. She had looked at him like that at one point. She had been in love with him, and he with her. He still was. He had never stopped loving Ayame Andreas. Even when he had left her at the altar, he had regretted it.

He had received the call the night before the wedding. He had been surprised to hear from his father, who had him left him when he was just a small boy. Try as he might, he could not refuse the dying man's final wish.

He had made it just in time to hear his father's final words. A meager apology of sorts for the man he had never been. Alex recalled sitting at the old man's bedside holding his hand as he took his last wheezing breath. He had picked up the phone to call Ayame, but it had felt too raw. What would he say to his bride, who would undoubtedly be crying her eyes out in her wedding dress. What excuse would he possibly have? Instead, he had taken up the road. His father had left him a substantial amount of money. As if that could make up for the years of absence. Alex had traveled all across the world, running away from the ghosts that seemed to be chasing him. When he had finally returned, Ayame was gone.

"Took some job in the sticks," his best friend Ray had informed him. "Took your leaving her at the altar hard." He was not sure what he had been expecting. He had never imagined Ami not to be there. A part of him had hoped after he told her what had happened, she would take him in her arms and tell him all was forgiven. He realized now it had been a foolish wish. What he had done couldn't be forgiven that easily, even knowing the reason. He had yet to tell her, wanting to hold on to the hope that his explanation would be enough. But if he told her and she didn't forgive him, then his hope would be gone.

"Dr Morghan?" He heard a voice say. The young girl was looking at him quizzically. "You okay?" Alex broke out of his temporary trance.

"Yes, I apologize," Alex replied. He turned and left the room.  


* * *

  
"You cleaned my place up?" Lillian asked. The look of pure joy on her face made all the hard work worth it. She turned to Cam happily. Her hands clasped together.

"I wanted you to be settled when you came back home," Cam replied. It was more than she could have asked for. This tender gesture was heartwarming. After the week she had it was a welcome reprieve. Everything appeared to be in place. Cam returned the smile on her face with one of his own. He was more than willing to do anything needed to make this girl happy.

"I am very happy," Lillian stated. Now that Phillip was back she could feel more relaxed. She only hoped he would regain his memory and things could get back to normal. Normal, a word that had not even come close to entering her vocabulary over the past week. Nothing about the situation was normal. But right now, none of that mattered. She would worry about the rest tomorrow. Stepping forward with confidence, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tonight she would deny him nothing. This man, who loved her. She could feel his love through everything that he did. She would give him every last part of herself. She felt oddly safe, and comfortable. Being with Cam came as naturally as breathing to her. The culmination of all the events in her life seemed to be pointing to this one moment.  


* * *

  
"What do you want me to say?" Ayame asked Alex. There was a hint of irritation in her voice. Alex had finally laid everything out on the table. He told her about the call from his father the day before their wedding, his trek across the continents, and his guilt for leaving her at the altar. It came tumbling out of his mouth before he could even stop it. And truth be told, he didn't want to. He wanted her to know. He still loved her.

"I don't know," Alex breathed out.

"So what you expect me to say okay all is forgiven?" Ayame asked incredulously. " she stood up from the desk and leaned her hands against it.

"I-"

"You broke my heart Alex!" She cut him off. "I was not only heartbroken, I was humiliated! I tried going back to work at the hospital, but I could hear the whispers behind my back. I knew everyone was looking at me with pity. You could have called me that night, why wait over five years to tell me?" Alex said nothing. He hadn't expected her to be okay with everything, but he hadn't expected anger from her either.

"Ami... I..." He trailed off.

"I said don't call me that!" She shouted. She slapped her palm against the desk. Her anger radiated through her eyes. She looked like stunning even in her anger. "You think you can just waltz right in here, tell me your sob story, and I'll fall back into your arms? You are five years too late!"

"Ayame-"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! Get out!" Alex stared at her dumbfounded then left. As soon as the door closed she crumpled down into her chair, placed her head in her arms, and wept.


	41. Chapter 41

A thick fog was settled around Laney wrapping her like a blanket. It was heavy, causing little droplets of moisture to form on the exposed skin of her arms and face. It was wonderfully warm outside, and in the distance she could hear the sounds of crickets playing their good morning tune to the world. She inhaled deeply allowing the damp air to fill her lungs. The soft satin of her dress hugged her body, flowing in a petal like puddle near her feet. They were bare, she wasn't wearing any shoes, and the grass tickled the soles. She lifted her hand up slowly examining the sparkling ring on her finger. It looked right there. She looked up to see Phillip standing before her. He was wearing a hospital gown. His eyes were glossy with a distant look. The instant they met Laney's his face curled up into a sneer.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted. The intense anger in his face made her flinch. Suddenly the fog was stifling. It no longer have her a peaceful feeling. Instead she found it hard to breath.

"What is?" Laney asked confused. This was supposed to be a happy day. The day she married Phillip. She had waited for this day for so long. She wondered why he hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"All of it!" Phillip snarled. She backed away slowly. She could feel her heart beating against her chest as Phillip closed the gap between them. The kiss that transpired was not a show of affection, more of possession and punishment. She felt herself struggling to pull . A part of her knew that she was dreaming, but everything felt too real. She could feel her heart beating against her chest as Phillip closed the gap between them. The kiss that transpired was not a show of affection, more of possession and punishment. She felt herself struggling to pull away.A part of her knew that she was dreaming, but everything felt too real. She could almost taste the anger in his kiss. It wasn't natural. Laney willed herself to wake up and leave the terrible dream behind, but the harder she tried, the more the dream pulled her in.

A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of the deep sleep she had fallen in. The bright lights of the hospital blinded her. Ayame was standing above her with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay Laney?" Ayame asked. "You looked like you were having a terrible nightmare."

"I- I'm fine," she stammered. She rubbed her eyes roughly with the back of her hands, willing the memory of her dream out of her mind. Phillip still lay unconscious in the bed. "How is Phillip doing?"

Ayame signed heavily. She wished that she had better news for the girl, it was difficult to see the look of hope spread on her face knowing that in a minute it would be replaced with disappointment. She shook her head slowly.

"I honestly don't know how he's doing," Ayame admitted. "This is the strangest thing that I have ever seen." Laney forced a smile on her face. Ayame could see instantly that she was putting a lot of effort into assuring her. "I wish I knew more."

"It's okay," Laney sighed. "I know you are doing as much as you can."

Ayame left Laney in silence then. She wasn't sure what else to say to the small girl. She recalled being young and in love. At that point in life it felt like the love you felt was the most powerful feeling in the world. Everything else in life paled in comparison. Ayame felt a pang in her heart, she didn't want to think about being in love anymore. After everything with Alex it was too painful to think about her feelings. Alex, who had waltzed back into her life expecting her to be okay with his flimsy explanation. She had known that Alex's relationship with his father had been tenuous at best, but it was no excuse for leaving her at the altar with no explanation. She hated thinking about that day, the horror and embarrassment she felt as she had to explain to all their friends and family that Alex had failed to show. To make matters worse, everyone treated her like a charity case afterwards, when all she wanted to do was get over it and move on. It was the reason she had moved to the Twin Towns to begin with.

It wasn't fair of Alex to show up after all this time. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. She had built herself a life here in Konohana, and she didn't need him.

"Dr Ayame," Hiro, her assistant inquired. "Are you okay?" Ayame realized that she had been standing outside the door to Phillip's room now for several moments. She looked at young Hiro and placed the best smile she could on her face.

"I'm fine Hiro, thank you for asking. Can you please check with Dr Morghann to see if the other patients are responding to any of his treatments?" Hiro nodded then skittered away. He was a good kid, eager and ready to please. He had a passion for what he did, even if he was a bit too cautious for his own good.

"You know you can ask me yourself," a voice stated behind her. She jumped. Slowly turning her head in the direction of Alex's voice she steeled her face to show no emotions.

"Alex," Ayame breathed out. "How long have you been standing there?" He emerged from behind a pillar. Even now so many years later, she felt the strong attraction for him. She fought it as best as she could. She didn't trust him, she was unsure if she could ever trust him again.

"I didn't intend to eavesdrop, you just looked..." He stopped. Ayame wondered what he was trying to do.

"Well I should go check on some of my other patients, please get with Hiro and go over your findings," Ayame ordered. She briskly walked away.

* * *

Lillian didn't want to emerge from bed. It was warm, and she had the cat snuggling her on one side, and Cam laying next to her on the other. It was a blissfully perfect morning, and she could have wasted away the entire morning in bed. The knocking on her door was a rude intrusion to the perfect scene that was folding out in her house. She groaned softly and rolled over. Cam stirred next to her.

"It's okay, just stay in bed," Lillian whispered. She hoped that she would be joininghim soon anyway. As she came closer to the door, the pounding became louder, more insistent. She regretted opening it the minute she saw who was standing there.

"Lillian," Eve greeted. She looked terrible. Eve was always a picture of sophistication and wealth, but today she looked nothing of the sort. Her hair looked like she hadn't even run a brush through it, there was not a lick of makeup on her. Her clothes even looked dirty. "I need your help." Gone was the haughty girl from the city, she looked genuinely upset. Lillian eyed her cautiously. She couldn't trust that this wasn't just another ploy between Eve and her mother.

"What is it that I could possibly help you with?" Lillian asked annoyed. "And if I could what makes you think I would?"

"It's your mother!" Eve shouted. "She's gone crazy!" Eve was shaking with fear. The look in her eyes was a wild almost animalistic fear. Lillian cocked her head to the side, unsure of what to take of Eve's news. Eve was desparate, and she knew Eve would do almost anything to win Phillip over. She had seen the distruction that Eve had caused to some of Phillip's lovers. She had socially destroyed the last one he'd been with before he moved.

"Eve, even if I did believe you, what makes you think that I would be willing to help you?" Lillian asked.

"Listen, Lillian, I know you and I haven't always gotten along, but your mother is out of control. I told her that I wanted to go back to the city, and she lost it! She attacked me! I don't know what to do!" Eve shouted. Lillian narrowed her eyes. She knew that her mother was unpredictable at times, but she had never seen her mother resort to physical violence. She thought that things like that were uncivilized and beneath her. out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of movement. Before she could respond to Eve, her mother was grabbing Eve by her hair.

"Not you too!" she shrieked. "I am not going to lose you too!" Eve yelped, tears came into her eyes as her mother pulled her down to the ground. Lillian grabbed her mother's arm trying to pull her off the small girl.

"Stop!" Lillian shouted. Her mother appeared to not even hear her. she continued to scream at Eve. Cam was at her side now, trying to pull her mother off the blonde girl as well. Finally they were both able to separate Eve from her mother's grasp.

"I hate you all!" Her mother spat out. Cam stood between them, making sure that no one else would be hurt, she started moving towards Cam, when she collapsed to the ground.


	42. Chapter 42

Another patient, that was the last thing Ayame needed. Her small clinic was nearly bursting at the seams as it was. Adding another patient was going to do them no good. She sighed as she watched Hiro take the woman back to a room. Ayame's patience was starting to wear thin. This was all too much. She made her way over to where Alex stood. As much as she disliked him being around, she knew he was the best shot she had at finding out what was wrong.

"Find anything new?" She asked him. Alex turned to her, his eyes focused on hers intensely.

"Nothing," he sighed. She could hear the frustration in his voice. Alex didn't like not knowing the solution. It was why he had gone into the special diagnostics area of medicine. "Medically I can see no reason for this."

"It's because what ails them is not medical," came a voice from behind them. They both turned. A woman stood in the clinic. She had long pink hair and wore a robe-like garment that looked three sizes too large for her.

"I beg your pardon?" Ayame asked briskly.

"I said what ails them is not medical, it's magic," the strange woman answered. Ayame looked dubiously at the woman. Was she serious? She wanted to laugh, but was to stunned that someone would actually say those words to her, a doctor, to react.

"Look, I have a lot of sick people in here, I don't have time for your crazy theories ma'am," Ayame said. The woman took Ayame's hand in her own, and looked steadily into her eyes. Again Ayame was too stunned to do anything. A wave of emotions rushed through Ayame, all at once she felt every single one of her patients heartaches, they were also mingled with her own.

"What's going on?" She heard Alex ask. But his voice sounded different. All she could focus on was the anguish of her patients. An emotional anguish.

"How can you expect to reach these people who are captives of their own heartache, when you are dealing with your own?" Ayame heard the woman ask. But she was looking right at the woman and her lips had not moved. She let go of Ayame's hand.

"What-" Alex started. But was cut off by Ayame's shush.

"Can you help them?" Ayame asked the woman.

"No, but you can," she answered.  


* * *

  
Lillian walked into Phillip's room. Laney sat at his bedside. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, which probably wasn't a far stretch from the truth. She was holding his hand softly whispering to him.

"Hey," Lillian greeted. Laney's eyes met hers. They had a weary, hopeless expression.

"Hi," Laney croaked. Her voice sounded raspy and dry. She thought of a time not so long ago when they had both disliked each other. It seemed like it had been longer than only a week ago.

"Any news?" Lillian asked. Laney shook her head. Tears welled up in her eyes. Lillian felt a powerful surge of sympathy. She could see now that Laney truly loved her brother. Cam entered the room and slipped his arm around Lillian. She leaned into his strength, taking comfort in the small gesture.

Laney looked upon the two of them standing together and smiled. How had she ever been angry with Cam for being with her? It was clear that they belonged to each other.

"Can we get you anything?" Cam asked. As soon as he asked it, Laney realized just how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything besides the food from the vending machines in three days now. Her eyes met Cam's and she sighed wearily.

"I am a little hungry," she admitted.

"Let's run to Yun's Tea House and get something," Lillian suggested. Laney smiled once again. She took Lillian's hand in her own.

"I was wrong about you," she replied. "Im sorry I ever made you feel unwelcome."

"It's in the past," Lillian assured. "I just continue taking care of my brother." Lillian squeezed her hand, and left with Cam. Laney was overcome by the tenderness and forgiveness shown at that moment. Cam was lucky to have found someone so special. She turned to Phillip who was still unconscious. She loved him, that was undeniable, the question was, would he still love her?  


* * *

  
"You can't tell me that you of all people believe that woman," Alex scoffed. He looked at Ayame incredulously. Ayame shrugged. What she has said made sense to her in a way. Things in Konohana didn't work the same way they did in the city. She had learned there was an aspect of the spiritual here, something she'd never thought about in the city.

"Alex, you said it yourself, these patients are all fine medically," Ayame countered. Truth was what the woman had said sounded crazy, and she wasn't quite sure what she believed. But at this point, listening to the ramblings of the strange woman couldn't hurt.

"Ayame, you can't believe this is about emotions," Alex insisted.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Ayame asked. She tilted her head yo the side. She saw in his eyes that he didn't. "Then let's try this."

"Okay," Alex sighed.


	43. Chapter 43

Ayame took a deep breath. For the past five years she had been avoiding any and all emotions that would come up, pertaining to Alex. Now she was looking to expose all of them. Her feelings felt raw, and she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She looked at Alex who had a look that was a cross between easy amusement and doubt. She did not blame him for doubting her, she doubted herself in this situation. Slowly she approached him, her heart beating harder and harder the closer she got. She lifted her face so  
she could look into his eyes. For a moment he smiled at her. The smile on his face cemented her decision. She knew at that moment what she had to do. Ayame lifted her hand and slapped him hard against his left cheek. The look of surprise on his face was almost humorous, but she was too emotional to laugh.

"Ow!" Alex shouted. He lifted his hand to his cheek. "What in Goddess name was that for?"

"She said I had to let my emotions out, and that is what came to me first," Ayame replied. Her voice was shaky. She was holding back the floodgates even though she knew she shouldn't. Alex still looked stunned.

"Do you feel better now?" Alex asked.

"No," Ayame answered honestly. "But I had to start somewhere." She sighed. She didn't expect Alex to understand what it was that she was feeling. There was no way he could understand. "Alex I hated you for the longest time. A part of me still hates you, but it was b-because I loved you so much first!"

Alex stood motionless for a moment. Hearing Ayame say these words hurt more than he thought they would. Her slapping him had come as a complete shock. It was more the shock that had caused him to cry out, than any real physical pain. He had expected her to kiss him. For a moment it looked like that is what she was going to do. He didn't want to ask the question that was stuck in his mind right now, but knew that there was nothing that was  
going to be able to stop him.

"You said you hated me, as in past tense, does that mean you don't hate meanymore?" Alex asked. Ayame stared at him for a few seconds, for Alex, it felt like an eternity.

"No Alex, I do not hate you," Ayame answered softly. In her eyes, he saw the pain. He longed to take that pain away. He wanted to take Ayame in his arms, but knew that was not going to go over too well. A thought came to him.

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Even if I did, I don't think I could ever trust you again Alex." He felt the pain in his chest at the words she was speaking.

"I still love you," he admitted. He watched her lovely face go from cool composure to uncertainty. She quickly recovered. "Truth is Ami, I was hoping that coming here would spark some of those old feeling up in you. I guess I was pretty stupid to think that we could just go back to what we had."

"Yeah," Ayame agreed. She stood in front of him for a moment. A tear slowly slid down her cheek. He reached out to catch it with the tip of his left index finger. Ayame lost all pretense with that tender touch, and started crying. Alex wrapped his arms around her, this time he was met with no resistance. He felt the wetness of his own tears falling into her hair. After a few minutes of crying Ayame lifted her head to his and kissed him. How he had missed that sensation. He could taste the saltiness from her tears. The kiss was too brief, and she was suddenly pulling away from him.

"What was tha-" She stopped him, by placing a finger to his lips.

"I don't know," Ayame sighed. "I need time to think." She started to walk away from him. He let her go. It was the least he could do. He had laid everything on the line, but it was up to her now.

* * *

Laney had fallen asleep. Her head was propped up on her arm, using it as a make-shift pillow. Her blonde hair tickling his hand was the first sensation that Phillip felt when waking up. He looked at her carefully. What was she doing here? What was he doing here for that matter? But he realized he didn't care. Laney looked like an angel with her head resting gently on the bed. He shifted slightly, trying to get himself comfortable. Laney's eyes fluttered open and looked up into his own. He watched as first the look of sleep wore off, then shock, and finally joy spread across Laney's delicate features.

"Hey," he gasped. A beautiful smile came to her face. She looked lovely, albeit a bit tired. "How are you, beautiful?"

"That is supposed to be my question," Laney answered. She stretched out, it made her body look even more elegant than usual.

"Why are you here?" Phillip asked.

"Seemed like the right place to be," she shrugged. He liked that answer. It gave him hope. He wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious, but he knew that he felt better than he had in a while. He felt the small twinge of hope that perhaps Laney still loved him as he loved her.

* * *

Lillian bit into the sashimi Yun had made, she normally loved sashimi, but she barely noticed the taste of it in her mouth. Her mind was far away, thinking of Phillip. It hit her suddenly, she could feel him. She looked up at Cam.

"We have to go!" she exclaimed. Cam looked at her quizzically. "No time to explain. Yun! Can we get some boxes?" Yun looked up at Lillian and flashed a beaming smile.

"Of course," Yun answered. She came over to the table and helped them box up the food. Lillian tried not to feel impatient. She knew that Yun was trying to be helpful.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her voice was thick with emotion. Yun winked at her.

"Go to your brother, I've thrown in some sashimi for Laney as well, it's on the house today," Yun replied.

"Are you sure?" Lillian asked. She had been reaching for her pouch when Yun had extended the generous offer.

"Yes, now go," Yun urged. Lillian needed no further insistence. She quickly slipped out of the Tea House, with Cam in tow.

* * *

Oracle worked tirelessly through the night. She needed to fix what she had broken. It had never been her intention to tear the town apart the way she had. It had been too long without anyone else interacting with her, when Phillip had had showed up at her door, she had been nearly intoxicated with the feeling of companionship. That she had fallen in love with him was her secret, and hers alone: his affections lay elsewhere. Knowing this didn't abate any of the urgency she felt. She had told the doctor what needed to be done, but wasn't sure that Dr. Andreas had believed her.

She was so focused on her work, she didn't notice the door to her house open, and the figure's shadow cast against her wall.

"Ulyssa," a voice whispered against her ear. She jumped and whirled around.

"Gale!" She shouted. "You scared me!" She looked into his eyes. Something was it right about his expression. This was not the Gale she knew.

"Why do you waste your time with these humans?" Gale asked her. His eyes were filled with anger. She stepped back a bit, keeping her eyes on him. She didn't want to anger him any more. He was far more powerful than she was, and in the mood he was in, it was easy to see he could easily be dangerous.

"I - I don't waste my time with them," she stammered. "I'm trying to fix what I caused."

"Precisely my point," Gale sneered. He reached out and gripped her arm  
tightly. "Don't think I don't know about your little crush on that human! After all these years, you never looked twice at me! Well, I have cursed your little human friend! And I will destroy him!"


	44. Chapter 44

**Been out for a while, sorry for the long wait for the update! **

* * *

Ayame sighed. She furrowed her brow as she looked over the files. So far only Phillip had regained consciousness. This mystery illness was running her ragged.

"Coffee?" Alex's voice cut through her concentration. Ayame smiled.

"Yes, you are a lifesaver," Ayame sighed. She took the coffee from him. He sat down opposite of her.

"Nothing new?" Alex asked. Ayame shook her head.

"Still as perplexed as ever, and for now only Phillip had regained consciousness. He's stable though, so that's good," she explained. She watched him take a file. His handsome face studied the paperwork. A sudden wash of emotion came over her. It was like she was seeing for the first time in a while. She had tried to fool herself, but she had never stopped loving him.

"What?" Alex asked looking up at her quizzically. "Do I have something on my face?" She chuckled.

"No," she answered feeling somewhat nervous. "I should go check on the patients."

* * *

Eve sat at the edge of Alana's bed. She was exhausted, and heartbroken. It was obvious to her that Phillip's heart belonged to the country girl. She no longer wanted to make trouble for him. All she wanted now was this woman who was like a second mother to her, to wake up.

"Alana," she whispered. "Please."

Eve had always lived a charmed life in the eyes of everyone else. But truth be told, Eve had never been loved. Alana was the only person who had ever cared about her. If she were being truthful, that was a large contributing factor in her loving Phillip. Sighing heavily, she finally let go of the tears she had been holding back all night.

* * *

Lillian sat in Phillip's hospital room as Laney ate the Sashimi they brought her. Cam grasped her hand.

"Lil-bud," Phillip sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Lillian advised. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Phillip answered. "You look exhausted. You should go home."

"I can't now..."

"Yes you should. I don't want you sick. You too Laney," Phillip insisted.

"But-" both women started to protest at the same time.

"No I mean it." Phillip's voice was firm. He turned to Cam. "Will you make sure that they get home safe?"

"Sure will," Cam stated. There was a sense of understanding between the two men who had been rivals. Phillip smiled gratefully.

"You're tired," Lillian stated. "I guess we should get out of here and let you rest." She gave him a quick hug.

"I'm coming back tomorrow," Laney insisted. She bent down to give him a quick kiss. Her soft lips felt familiar and safe. He tried to stay as calm as he could. He didn't want to let them know, that he was not sure he would be here tomorrow.

Phillip moved through the darkness of light. How he had managed to slip out of the hospital, even he hadn't known. He knew he had to make his way to Oracle's house. She was the only person who could fix it.

* * *

Oracle breathed a deep breath. Letting Gale see she was frightened was not something she could do. He would use that to his advantage. Instead she set her face to the cool icy gaze her teacher had taught her. Gale's powers were strong, but she knew his weakness.

"Your detest for humans is deplorable," she stated. "You have forgotten the teachings of the ancients." Gale laughed viciously. She tried not to flinch from the horrid sound of it.

"You think I care about those teachings Ulyssa?" Gale asked. His eyes gleamed with a hatred that caused little bumps to cover skin.

"Your predecessor did," she stated calmly. She knew that was a dangerous move. Gale had loved his teacher, and bringing him up now could lead to disastrous results. She watched as a quick flicker of emotion crossed his face, before he hid it.

"Perhaps he was just too weak," Gale taunted. She detected the hesitation in his voice. This was good. She needed to keep him distracted. She took a tentative step forward.

"He was a good man," Ulyssa continued. Her eyes met his. She saw the hatred and hurt mingled in them.

"He died because of humans!" Gale spat out. Another step forward.

"He died saving a friend," Ulyssa countered, all the while inching closer. "He valued humans. Loved them even. He had compassion as well as strength." She could almost reach him. If she could only get close enough to him, she could use the only power she had to control him. An Oracle's kiss could weaken any Wizard for a short time. It would be long enough for her to what she needed.

"Stop!" Gale boomed. "Don't come any closer!" He held his hand out, and she felt searing pain course through her body. She fought the urge to scream, it would only please him. She had to get him distracted again.

"Gale, please," she pleaded. She hoped that she could reach him some how. He was too angry, this could turn out to be disastrous.

"Ulyssa, it's futile," Gale sneered. She felt another stab of pain. She winced but still did not scream. Gale laughed and raised his hand again. At that moment the door opened. Her eyes widened.

"Phillip what.." She stopped, and watched as Gale's face shifted into a hideous smile.

"Now the fun has just begun!" Gale cackled.


	45. Chapter 45

Cam gently took Lillian's hand in his own. She looked tired, but happy. He was glad that Phillip had convinced her to come back home. Lillian fell into his arms sighing. Cam's heart radiated with love for this beautiful girl. He wondered how he could ever have thought that he was in love with Laney. His feelings for Laney had not come close to what he felt at this moment.

"I love you Lillian," Cam sighed. She turned her grey blue eyes to his, her smile was stunning.

"I love you too," Lillian echoed. He tightened his grip around her, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She sighed gently and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm glad your brother finally woke up," Cam replied genuinely.

"Me too," Lillian answered. She smiled happily. There seemed to be nothing that could burst her bubble of happiness. This was everything she wanted and more. How had it been possible that one decision had completely changed her life for the better? She stared at Cam lovingly.

"Maybe we are finally on the downside," Lillian sighed. "Maybe things will start getting better from here on out."

"I hope so," Cam sighed.

* * *

The momentary distraction that Phillip's arrival caused, was the opening Oracle needed. She lunged at Gale and planted a kiss on his  
lips before he could react. The desired effect took place. He was stunned. Oracle grabbed Phillip's hand and dragged him out of her house.

"We only have an hour," Oracle instructed. "I need you to go back to the hospital warn that Doctor that she needs to be ready for a fight, I have weakened him, but he will still be strong."

"Who was that?" Phillip asked confused.

"I have no time to explain! You must go!" she insisted.

"Where are you going?"

"To get help."

She left him standing there hoping he would heed her warning. She needed to summon the Harvest King, but she couldn't do it alone. She ran at full speed towards the goddess spring, praying she would make it in time,

* * *

Ayame stopped on the steps. Alex sat hunched over some files at the table. He hadn't seen her yet. He looked ruggedly handsome. She wondered why she had ever thought she could fall out of love with him. Loving him still hurt, and she knew that she didn't trust him.

"You look statuesque," Alex quipped. Ayame jumped. She had been so lost in thought, she hadn't seen him look up at her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are worth way more than that," she teased lightly. He chuckled. How she loved to see his smile. It lit up his entire face.

"I know that," Alex mused.

"Find anything?" Ayame asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the ease of their exchange. She sat across the table from him. He shook his head. She hadn't suspected he would find anything. She knew Alex was not superstitious at all, but she believed in the magical aspect of the case. Living in the twin towns, it was impossible not to feel the spiritual.

"I wish I knew," Alex sighed.

"How about a break? I have done leftover risotto from last night," Ayame offered.

"Now you are speaking my language," he stated. Ayame took two steps forward, when she heard the door downstairs burst open. She whirled around and ran downstairs.

Phillip stumbled into the clinic, he had been running as fast as he could to get back. Exhausted and out of breath, he tumbled in, just as Ayame ran down the stairs. Catching himself before he completely fell over, he looked up at the doctor.

"Phillip what are you doing out of bed?" Ayame asked.

"We-" heavy breaths. Phillip wouldn't speak, he was struggling to catch his breath.

"You need to get back in bed!" Ayame admonished. Phillip shook his head.

"Danger," he gasped. "Need... To prepare!"

"Prepare for what?" Alex asked behind Ayame.

"For me," a voice behind Phillip cooed. Everyone looked behind Phillip to see a figure standing in the door. Ayame recognized him as Harmonica Town's fortune teller who called himself a wizard.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded.

"You humans can call me Wizard," Wizard greeted. "I'm not here to hurt you, I just need you to relinquish him to me." He pointed to Phillip. Phillip had collapsed onto the floor and was struggling to catch his breath. Wizard moved toward him, it would be so easy to extinguish his pathetic life right here. But that would be no fun. He wanted this human to suffer. He hated humans.

"Leave him be!" Ayame shouted. She was shocked by the forcefulness in her own voice. Wizard's eyes turned towards her. Anger bubbled up in him. Stupid humans and their noble notions. Collateral damage was nothing to him. He didn't care if another human had to die.

"You stay out of this!" Wizard boomed. Sparks of electricity flee from his hand in Ayame's direction. Ayame felt fear course through her, but couldn't seem to get her feet to move.

"Ami no!" Alex shouted. He jumped in front of her, absorbing the blow of the attack. Ayame's temporary paralysis broke as she watched Alex crumple to the ground.

"No!" She screamed. She dropped to her knees to check on him. "Alex..."

"Ami-" he coughed out. He summoned what little strength he had left to caress her cheek.

"You're going to be okay," Ayame lied.

"Liar," Alex gasped. She could see the light in his eyes slipping away.

"No you can't die! I love you!" She shouted. Alex mustered a weak smile.

"I love you too... B-be hap..." Alex said no more. Ayame felt the tears rolling down her cheek. Wizard laughed maniacally as he watched the scene unfold.

Phillip shrunk back, he appeared to be losing his mind. He knew that crazy men often did dangerous things. Wizard slowly started walking towards him.

"Now to take care of you," Wizard sneered.


	46. Chapter 46

Phillip struggled to crawl away from the approaching Wizard. His face was full of anger and spite. It frightened him. He was trembling, where was Oracle? He was supposed to be weaker? How had that been weaker? He had killed the doctor with one strike.

"You have had this coming!" Wizard shouted. He raised his hand. He no longer cared about making this human suffer. He wanted this done.

"Halt!" a booming voice shouted. At the sound of the voice, Wizard's expression turned from anger to a quick look of fear. He hid it again, but not before Phillip could catch it.

"You," Wizard sneered. He turned around to face the Harvest King. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you," he answered. His face had a set look of indignation. Wizard looked up see Ulyssa standing behind the Harvest King.

"Why do this?" Wizard asked. "You don't like humans."

"I will not allow any more shedding of innocent blood," Harvest King boomed. His voice was like listening to thunder. Even Wizard shuddered.

"What do you care?" Wizard asked. He whirled around and raised his arm again. At least he could kill Phillip.

Phillip flinched, waiting for the blow. He thought of Laney's face, he longed to give her one more kiss before dying. Nothing came. After a few moments Phillip raised his gaze towards Wizard.

"What?!" Wizard screamed. He kept raising his arm and lowering it.

"I have stripped you of your magic,"Harvest King advised. "You will now be mortal again. You no longer deserve it."

"How dare you!" Wizard shouted.

"You called this upon yourself by killing an innocent!" Harvest King admonished.

Ayame watched the exchange in awe. She was still huddled over Alex's lifeless body, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Seeing the Harvest King in person was terrifying and amazing. She trembled at the sight of him. He turned to her now. His orange eyes blazed with sympathy.

"Human, I am sorry I couldn't come sooner," he soothed. Ayame couldn't answer. What was she supposed to say. What did you say to a deity?

"Can you bring him back?" She asked without thinking. Harvest King shook his head.

"I cannot, but I will make sure that his killer is punished," he assured. He turned back towards Wizard. While no one was paying attention, he had started chocking Phillip. Phillip was struggling against him.

"Die!" Wizard shouted.

"Cease!" Harvest King ordered. Wizard's grip loosened. Phillip gasped for breath. The Harvest King grabbed Wizard roughly.

"Let go!" Wizard shouted.

"You can't just go!" Ayame shouted. "He killed..." She couldn't continue. It hurt too much to continue.

"Human, do you trust me to take care of his punishment? I promise you that justice will be served," Harvest King promised. Ayame stared at him. Did she doubt the promise of a deity? The inner struggle was torturous. She finally agreed to allow him to handle it. She didn't see how the legal system would be able to punish him.

"I trust you," Ayame whispered. Tears slid down her cheeks. Harvest King left the clinic with Wizard.

* * *

Lillian jerked awake. She was covered in sweat. Her heart was beating erratically. She say straight up in bed, breathing heavily. Something has changed. She could feel it. Cam sat up next to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Cam asked sleepily.

"I'm not sure," Lillian sighed. "It's probably nothing." She smiled at him shakily.

"It's been a rough few weeks," Cam sighed. Lillian nodded in agreement. She rested her head against his welcoming shoulder.

"I love you," she sighed. Then inexplicably she started to sob. The stress of the past week tumbling down her face in the tears. Cam held the woman he loved, wishing he could do

She had decided she would report it as a natural death. Ayame's finger's trembled as carefully laid a blanket over Alex's body. Tears were still streaming down her face. She was grateful only Phillip and that strange lady that called herself oracle had witnessed his death. They had both agreed to keep quiet about it. Her sadness enveloped her. He had died saving her.

"I'm so sorry," Oracle whispered. She gently touched Ayame's shoulder. Ayame jumped. "I should have been faster." Ayame turned her face to the woman. She had a look of remorse.

"It's not your fault," Ayame sighed.

Oracle only wished that were true. She had brought this to the Twin Towns. She would accept the guilt and blame. It was no one else's fault. Why had she trusted Gale so blindly? How had she not been able to see the evil in his heart?

"Phillip is resting in bed," Oracle informed.

"Thank you," Ayame sighed.

"I think this should all be over now, I am sorry for all of this," Oracle stated. She left the clinic without another word. Tonight she would leave the Twin Towns. It was her punishment and penance for causing all the trouble. The only place she had ever known as home was here, but she couldn't stay. She had given her word that she would leave. She was never one to go back on her word. She took one last lingering look at the clinic. "Find happiness," she whispered, and disappeared into the night.


	47. Chapter 47

The clinic was a buzz with everyone now regaining consciousness. Everyone that is, except Alex. Ayame had reported his death a result of a heart attack, no one had any reason to doubt her. His body had been picked up early in the morning, and Ayame now had patients to worry about getting discharged. Phillip was the only one not ready to go. After his ordeal the night before, she wanted to keep him one more night. She and Hiro worked tirelessly to examine everyone. It was a good distraction for now. One she needed desperately. Too much idle time would have her thinking about Alex.

She finally made her way to Phillip's room. The poor boy looked exhausted and remorseful. It was the same look that woman had given her the night before.

"How are you?" Phillip asked. She could hear the guilt in his voice. Ayame smiled as best as she could.

"I am the one that should be asking you that," Ayame sighed.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired is all," he answered. He looked more than just a bit tired.

"Well I would be more comfortable if you stayed here one more night," Ayame informed. Phillip nodded.

"Sorry about your friend," Phillip offered. Ayame gave him a small smile in return.

"Thanks," she whispered, then left the room before the tears could fall from her face again.

* * *

Lillian spent the morning lounging around with Cam. She had heard from Ash, who had visited them earlier, that everyone in the clinic had regained consciousness. She couldn't help but feel relieved. Perhaps this whole ordeal really was over.

"Lilian!" She heard her mother's voice call through the door. Lillian rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood to deal with her mother. She sighed, and went over and opened the door anyway.

"Hello," Lillian greeted.

"I wanted to tell you I'm leaving," she replied. "Eve is coming with me. I don't agree with your choices my dear daughter, but they are yours to make." Lillian stared at her mother, unable to believe that these words were coming out of her mother's mouth.

"Thank you," Lillian replied.

"I do love both you and Phillip, even though you two tend to think I don't," she stated.

"I believe that mother, you just don't have the best ways of showing it," Lillian advised. It caused a small smile to come on her mother's face. "I love you too." Her mother stepped forward and hugged her.

"Please give this to Phillip," she said handing her an envelope.

"I will," Lillian answered cautiously. She was not sure if her mother was being truthful. Her mother was devious and manipulative. Her mother quietly left the small farmhouse. Lillian stared out the door wondering what had just happened.

She was itching to see what was inside the letter that her mother had asked her to give Phillip. But she had enough respect for her brother's privacy to not look at it. That didn't make her any less curious. Sammy weaved his way in between her legs, as she moved around her house. She was busy preparing dinner for Cam. He had become her saving grace in the past few months. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She found herself suddenly nervous even though she had been around Cam many times before. But now she felt like all of the things that had kept her from fully concentrating on her relationship with Cam were gone. Phillip was doing better, her mother and Eve were gone, and most importantly, Laney was no longer a rival. She still couldn't help but feel a small tinge whenever she thought of the blonde, but they had at least formed a temporary truce.

"You know Sammy, I think we might just start to see some normalcy," Lillian murmured to her cat. She bent to pick him up, and he nuzzled her face. Lillian giggled lightly. It would be a nice change of pace to have some semblance of a normal life back. Then again, nothing had really been normal since she'd arrived in Bluebell.  


* * *

  
Ina sat at her front desk staring at some papers. She hadn't really done any work for several minutes. She had called Harris, who had informed her that Kana was still not off the hook for vandalizing Lillian's property, and threatening young Cheryl. Kana was once again in the small cell in Konohana. He had said some pretty nasty things to her, and it had hurt to hear him talk to her in such a rude fashion.

It was tragic what had happened to her small town. Konohana had once been a peaceful, tranquil place. And now it was a mess. Her job as mayor was to attempt to clean it up. She rubbed her hands against her face, at least people were finally released from the clinic. She only hoped the craziness would stop. The door opened, and Harris walked in.

"Afternoon ma'am," he greeted. Ina smiled.

"Hello," she greeted. She turned to look at Kana who was now angry.

"I hate you!" He screamed. Ina looked away. She didn't want him to see her tears.  


* * *

  
Phillip knocked on the door to Oracle's house. It had been a few hours since he had been released from the clinic, and he wanted to set things straight with her. He had caused her so much trouble. There was no answer. After a few minutes, he tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and was shocked to find her house empty. She had left. Phillip couldn't believe that she was gone. He sighed. He would certainly miss her, she had become a friend. He took one last look around the empty house, and walked out.


	48. Chapter 48

**Don't hate me, there will be more Lillian and Cam to come!**

Phillip stopped by to check on his little sister. To his surprise, she had adapted to country living perfectly. She handed him the letter their mother had left for him. Phillip eyed it warily then opened the letter. He started to read it slowly.

"Dearest Phillip,

I love you, I hope you realize that. I have always wanted what was best for both you and your sister, but I see now I have gone about it the wrong way. I do hope that you can forgive me someday. By the time you read this Eve and I will be back in the city. I have given up my rights to your inheritance, it is yours. Your father agreed that I should have that right. It is the least I could do after all the trouble I caused you. I realize how much I have hurt both you and your sister. Be healthy and happy.

All my love,

Mother"

"Wow," Phillip said.

"What?" Lillian asked.

"You didn't read it?"

"No," Lillian shook her head. He handed the paper to Lillian and heard her gasp. "Maybe she has really changed?"

"Who knows," Phillip muttered.

"Come on she's still our mother," Lillian chastised. Phillip sighed, she was right. As much as she angered him, he still loved his mother. He looked at Lillian. His little sister was going with happiness. He had never seen her look so radiant in his life.

"You look happy Lil," Phillip observed. Lillian smiled again. Her entire face lit up, and he noticed a red hue cover her cheeks.

"I am," Lillian sighed. "I am."

* * *

Laney had received a letter as well. She had not read it at first, but then curiosity had gotten the better of her. It had been from Phillip's mom apologizing for all that she had done. There was a line she couldn't get out of her head, "I can tell that Phillip really loves you. He has never been so passionate or protective of a woman, as he is with you." The thought of it still made her flush. She only hoped that it was true. She hadn't seen him since he had been released from the clinic. She imagined he was probably busy catching up on farm work, but that didn't prevent her from missing him.

"You okay?" Cam asked. Things had gotten less awkward between them since the day she had kissed him. It still embarrassed her to think of that.

"Yeah, just thinking," Laney sighed. She glanced down and saw something blue sticking out of his pocket. "Cam, is that what I think it is?" She pointed at the pocket. Cam flushed.

"I... Um... Yeah," Cam stuttered. He pulled out a blue feather. "I know it's quick, but I love her." At one point, Laney would have felt jealous and annoyed, but all she could feel now was happiness for her friend.

"That's awesome! When are you going to ask her?" Laney asked. Cam shrugged. Laney threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Cam sighed. He hugged her back.

Lillian stopped half step. She had seen Cam pull out the blue feather from his pocket. She knew what that meant in this small town. It was a proposal of marriage. Her heart skipped at the thought. Was she ready for that? Maybe she was. She watched as Laney hugged Cam, Cam hugged her back. For a moment she couldn't breath. Had it all been a ruse? Had he been using her to get Laney back? They stood like that for a long minute.

"Come on we have to tell dad about this!" Laney urged Cam. "He's going to be so exited."

* * *

Lillian watched as Laney pulled Cam into the cafe. Lillian slowly made her way to the cafe. She did not want to jump to any conclusions. She stopped right outside the door.

"I'm happy for you, it's about time," she heard Howard's voice say. "I'm sure you two will make each other very happy!"

"I hope so!" Laney exclaimed. Lillian didn't need to hear any more. She ran from the cafe door, back to her farmhouse. Had she really been played this entire time? It was hard to think that when Cam had seemed so genuine in his responses to her.

* * *

Cam made his way to Lillian's house. After confirmation from both Howard and Laney, he was feeling good about his decision to buy a blue feather for Lillian. Laney had been genuinely happy for him, which relieved him, after all that had transpired it seemed that Laney now had a truce with Lillian.

Cam knocked on Lillian's door, his heart was beating wildly in his chest he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Lillian answered the door and his heart sank, she looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"I saw you with Laney," Lillian answered. "I saw the blue feather." Cam was instantly worried. This was not the reaction he had been hoping for.

"You saw it?" Cam asked.

"So you don't deny it?" Lillian asked.

"Yes I have a blue feather," Cam sighed. "I was hoping your reaction would be different."

"Did you expect me to just accept this happily? How could you do this to me?" Lillian cried. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Cam felt the stab of pain in his heart. Perhaps she didn't feel the same way that he did about her.

"Well, yes," Cam answered lamely.

"Right, like I am just going to... I can't believe you!" Lillian shouted. "How can you be so insensitive?" Cam stared at her, had he been insensitive in buying her the blue feather? "Well?"

"What do you want me to say?" Cam asked.

"Nothing," Lillian stated. "I don't need to hear anything not do I want to hear anything you have to say anymore."

"Okay," Cam replied. "So I take it we're over?"

"How can you ask that?" Lillian asked incredulously. "Of course we are!" With that Lillian slammed the door in Cam's face.

Cam stood at her doorstep for a moment feeling utterly heartbroken. Had he really read too much into Lillian's feelings for him? He had thought that she loved him, but not enough to want to marry him. He left the farmyard feeling lost.

When he returned to the cafe, he went straight to his room. He didn't want to talk to either Laney or Howard. He simply told them that his relationship with Lillian was over, and said nothing more. Thankfully neither one of them pressed him any further. He wanted to be alone.


	49. Chapter 49

Lillian left bluebell shortly after her conversation with Cam. She needed to get away. She had made arrangements for Jessica to take care of her chickens while she was gone. She figured a month would be enough time to clear her head. She had packed a small suitcase and taken her cat with her. She now sat in the airport waiting for the small plane to Toucan Island. It used to be her favorite vacation spot. She regretted not telling Phillip, but she had informed Rutger. She couldn't bear to talk to Phillip right now, he would be just as upset about the turn of events, and she hadn't wanted to be the bearer of bad news to him.

She watched out the window as planes took off. How had her life come to this? She sighed. There was nothing she could do now. It was over, Cam loved Laney, and there was nothing she could do about it. Why had she fallen in love with him? She had been so blinded by her feelings, she had wanted him to love her. Perhaps she had jumped into it too soon after her divorce. She would be more careful next time.

* * *

Cam emerged from his room the next morning feeling emotionally drained. He couldn't believe how quickly his relationship with Lillian had ended. It seemed almost surreal how just yesterday he was holding her in his arms. This hurt more than Laney's rejection ever could.

"Hey," Laney greeted softly. Cam raised his eyes to hers. He knew she was just being Laney, and trying to cheer him up.

"Hi," he replied gloomily.

"Would you like some pancakes?" She asked. Cam sat down at the counter. He didn't feel like eating, but decided that it will be better not to argue with Laney. Howard set the pancakes down in front of him. Cam sighed.

"Comfort food," Laney quipped. Cam tried his best to smile, but was pretty sure it was unconvincing, he didn't want comfort food, he wanted Lillian. Maybe he had been too presumptuous in assuming that she would want to marry him? He was starting to feel like he had really screwed this up.

* * *

Phillip made his way to Howard's Cafe. He hadn't seen Laney since he'd been released from the clinic. It had been a few days, and he wanted to see her. Her visits while he was in the clinic, gave him hope.

"Hello," Laney greeted, her voice had a sad quality to it.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked.

"You haven't heard?" Laney asked. Phillip looked at her curiously. What was she talking about?

"Cam got Lillian a blue feather and she rejected him, Cam's heartbroken," Laney explained.

"What?" Phillip was confused. Lillian had seemed really happy with Cam, and while Phillip hadn't liked him at first, he saw how happy he had made his sister. "That's very odd of her." He stood up and walked over to Cam's booth.

"Hello," Cam sighed.

"Is it true about you and my sister?" Phillip asked. Cam nodded. He steeled himself. He was sure that Phillip was going to gloat.

"Yes, it's true," he replied.

"I'll talk to her, she's probably just scared, but you make her happier than I've seen her in a while," Phillip said.

"If she doesn't want up be with me, then I can't make her, and neither can you," Cam insisted.

"I'm still going to talk to her, I think she's making a mistake," Phillip countered and walked off. Cam stood shocked. Philip was the last person he would have expected as an ally. He looked over at Laney, who had an expression of love on her face as Phillip walked away.

Phillip knocked on her door for the fifth time, no one was answering.

"Lillian!" He shouted. "Come on open up!"

"She's gone," a voice behind him said. Phillip whirled around. Rutger was standing behind him. "Heard the ruckus and decided to come check it out, your sister said she needed some time to clear her head, went up Toucan Island."

Phillip couldn't believe it. Lillian had left? Of course she would go to Toucan island, it had been their favorite vacation spot as children.

"Did she say when she's coming back?" Phillip asked. He couldn't believe Lillian had told Rutger and not him.

"In a month," Rutger answered. Phillip sighed. He didn't understand his little sister sometimes. Why was she running away from happiness?

* * *

Lillian stepped off the plane into the sunshine of Toucan Island. The warmth hit her face immediately. She still felt heartbroken. Even the tropical paradise of the island couldn't cheer her up. She felt a twinge of guilt leaving Phillip to deal with Laney and Cam all by himself, but she couldn't think about that right now.

"Welcome to Toucan Island!" A man greeted her. He placed a bright fresh lei around her neck. Lillian did her best to smile. She might as well try to enjoy herself.

Laney's heart was filled with conflicting emotions. While she felt bad for Cam, what Phillip had done, had made her fall even more in love with him. She knew now what she needed to do. She could barely wait till the cafe closed to go see him. The hours seemed to drag on endlessly, but when she had finally finished her duties, she quickly made her way to Konohana.

Phillip was rounding up his few animals when she arrived at his farm. She ran up to him. He saw her as she was just about to reach him. Flinging herself into his arms, she kissed him. It felt like coming home. After a few minutes, Phillip gently pulled away.

"What was that all about?" He asked. His smile was blinding. Laney felt as if she could stare at that smile forever.

"I love you Phillip Stone," Laney answered. "I'm sorry I was so blind before. Your past doesn't matter, all that matters to me is your future. And if you'll have me, I still want to marry you!"

"Of course I do Laney!" Phillip exclaimed. He felt as if his heart was going to burst with happiness. He swept her off the ground with a hug, then kissed her passionately.


	50. Chapter 50

Lillian lay in the sun, little Sammie was snuggled up by her head. The beautiful weather of Toucan Island did very little to soothe her broken heart. It had been a week since she had arrived, and she still felt the same empty ache that she had when she first stepped off the plane. She's hadn't even been able to enjoy the island like she used to.

"Lillian?" A voice asked. Lillian looked up to see Phillip's old high school friend Will Regison. At one point Lillian had a crush on him, but now she was too heartbroken to feel anything else.

"Will?" Lillian asked. The last time she had seen Will, she had only been fifteen years old. She watched as Will looked her over appreciatively.

"You've grown quite a bit," Will mused. Lillian sat up. "What brings you here?"

"I'm on vacation," Lillian explained. "Just needed to get away for a while." She didn't really want to explain to him all the gory details of what was happening.

"Well how fortuitous running into you," Will flirted.

"Something like that," Lillian stated. Even though the sarcasm in her voice was thick, she couldn't help but smile. Will Regison was a handsome man. His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke to her.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?" Will asked. He smiled at her. Lillian looked at him for a moment. She really didn't feel like joining him, but decided it would be a good distraction.

"Sure," Lillian agreed.  


* * *

  
"We're getting married!" Laney announced to her father. Phillip stood next to her holding her hand. "I realized I was wrong dad, it's not Phillip's past that matters, it's his future."

"You have never said wiser words my dear daughter," Howard stated. He had never felt so proud of his daughter than he did at this moment. She had certainly grown over the past few months. "I am happy for the two of you."

"Thank you sir," Phillip stated. "I promise you I will take care of your daughter."

"I have no doubt you will," Howard answered. He smiled. He was very happy to see that his daughter and Phillip had finally made amends. Laney looked happy. That is all he needed in life was his daughter's happiness.

Cam watched Laney and Phillip. At one point he would have been jealous of Phillip. But he realized now that Laney would have never made him happy, and he would have not been able to make her happy. He only wished that Lillian would see that he could make her happy if she let him. Lillian had made him happier than he'd been in while. Thinking of Lillian made him feel heartbroken again. He couldn't help but wonder why she had reacted so strangely to the blue feather. Perhaps he had rushed things too much. He knew that she had recently been divorced. Why hadn't he been more sensitive to her feelings?

"What do you suggest for an Autumn wedding?" Laney asked him. Cam looked at Laney's radiantly happy face.

"Roses and cosmos," Cam replied. They were perfect for the very girly Laney. He sighed, thinking about weddings was hard.

"If this is too much for you..." Laney trailed off.

"I want to do this Laney," Cam insisted. "I'm happy you and Phillip worked things out."

"Thank you," Laney said. Cam allowed her to continue talking. Truth was he couldn't hurt any more than he already was. Planning Laney's wedding flowers didn't make things any worse.  


* * *

  
Will met Lillian in the lobby of Toucan Island's Inn. He looked impeccably dressed in a white suit. She had decided to opt for a blue sundress.

"You look stunning," Will stated. Lillian smiled politely at him.

"Thank you," she replied. What was she doing? She didn't really want to be going to dinner with Will. She wanted to be with Cam. Seeing Will made her miss him even more. She had agreed to go on a date hoping it would be a distraction from Cam, not a reminder. During the date, Lillian found herself comparing Will to Cam and finding him lacking. She chastised herself. She really needed to start getting over him.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Will said. He smiled at her. Gently he placed a kiss against her lips. Lillian allowed him to kiss her. She had felt no jolt of excitement that she did whenever Cam had kissed her. Again her thoughts flew to him. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? She was sure by now he and Laney were happily planning their wedding.

"Thank you as well," Lillian said. She parted ways with Will. Tonight had been a disaster. Instead of providing a distraction, Will had made her think about Cam even more." Lillian collapsed on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**The story is nearing the end. I have written the last chapter. Should be updating it over the next few weeks!**

* * *

Lillian had only stayed on Toucan Island for two and a half weeks, when she got the phone call from Phillip. At first, she did not call him back. She didn't want to talk about things that would hurt her. But after two days, she finally called him.

"Hello Phillip," she greeted.

"Lil-bud, what are doing there?" Phillip asked. She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I needed to get away," Lillian answered.

"Why are you running away from happiness?" Phillip asked. Lillian was confused. What exactly was Phillip saying. She did not know what to say to that. "Look I'll admit, I didn't like Cam at first-"

"I don't want to talk about Cam!" Lillian interrupted. She couldn't believe her brother was actually defending him.

"Okay, then can I tell you my good news?" Phillip asked.

"Sure," Lillian sighed.

"I'm getting married!" Phillip announced.

"To whom?"

"What do you mean to whom? Laney of course. She told me she doesn't care about my past, just my future." Lillian's head started spinning. What was he saying? She didn't understand.

"I thought Laney was marrying Cam," Lillian stated. "I saw him propose to her."

"Lillian, Cam didn't propose to Laney," Phillip said. She could hear a hint of realization in his voice. "Lil-bud that blue feather he showed Laney was for you!" Lillian sat silent for a moment. She was stunned. She had jumped to conclusions, and clearly she had jumped to the wrong ones. Lillian groaned, how Cam must hate her now.

"I thought..." She trailed off.

"Are you really going to stay there another two weeks? We're having our wedding soon, I'd like for you to be there," Phillip said.

"No I'll come home," Lillian sighed. She felt embarrassed for running away. Cam had loved her. He had wanted to marry her. She was sure she had ruined everything, but she would go home for Phillip. She only hoped that Cam would forgive her at some point. 

* * *

"She thought what?" Laney asked Phillip incredulously.

"Yeah apparently she thought Cam was proposing to you, and you had accepted," Phillip said.

"Oh goodness!" Laney sighed. "We have to tell Cam!" Phillip stopped her.

"I think it's best he heard from her. She's coming home tomorrow," Phillip stated.

"Yeah you're right," Laney agreed. "I still can't believe she thought that."

"Lillian's been hurt a lot. Her ex husband cheated on her with multiple women, it's hard for her to believe anyone would be faithful," Phillip explained.

"Oh that's terrible!" Laney said. Her voice was full of shock. She had not known this about Lillian. She felt bad for the way she had treated her when she had first moved to the twin towns. Lillian had dealt with a lot. "I hope she and Cam can work things out."

"You know, so do I," Phillip said. Laney leaned in and kissed her fiancé. How she loved this man! 

* * *

Cam thought he was seeing things. A very suntanned Lillian was walking up to his flower shop. She was bundled in a warm sweater. He had never seen her look so beautiful before. His heart hurt looking at her.

"Hello," Lillian greeted. She looked nervous.

"Hi," he said back.

"Can we talk?" Lillian asked. Cam looked at her. A part of him wanted to tell her off, but another larger part wanted to hear what she had to say. He simply nodded. He could not speak at the moment. Neither one of them spoke, and the silence was almost deafening. This was way too awkward.

"How was your trip?" Cam asked, no longer being able to stand the silence.

"Truth? It was horrible," Lillian said. "Cam I'm sorry, you must hate me."

"I don't hate you, I just don't understand," Cam admitted.

"Well when I saw the blue feather I jumped to conclusions, I shouldn't have done that," Lillian said. "I should have let you explain."

"Explain?" Cam asked confused. "I don't really feel like there was anything to explain. I mean a blue feather is pretty self explanatory. I guess I should have asked you your feelings. I am sorry if I made you feel rushed." Lillian was confused.

"What?" Lillian asked. "You didn't make me feel rushed."

"Then why did you break up with me?" Cam asked. Understanding dawned on Lillian's face. She had assumed Phillip or Laney had told him the truth. Clearly they hadn't. She looked at the ground embarrassed.

"They didn't tell you did they?" Lillian asked. Cam was the one who was now confused. "When I saw the blue feather, I thought you had proposed to Laney. Then I came up to the Cafe and heard Howard say how happy he was, and it was about time, so I assumed... " She stopped. What more could she say? The stunned look on Cam's face made her want to look away, but she didn't. She waited with baited breath for him to respond.

"After all this time?" Cam asked incredulously. "You thought I still l was still stuck on Laney?"

"I know, I'm sorry," Lillian said dejectedly.

"I don't know what to say to you right now," Cam replied.

"I understand," Lillian replied. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and walked away from Cam, tears rolled down her cheeks. She really had messed things up.

Cam stared at her as she walked away. His heart hurt to see her go, but it hurt even more that she had thought him capable of such cruelty. How he loved her, but didn't know if he could be with someone who thought so little of him.

"You okay Cam?" Laney asked. She was standing in the doorway of the cafe.

"Yes, no! Oh I don't know!" Cam said exasperated. He rubbed his hands against his face.

"What are you going to do?" Laney asked.

"I don't know," Cam sighed.

"Do you love her?" Laney asked.

"Yes," Cam answered.

"Then forgive her. Look I almost let my anger with Phillip ruin us. Don't make the same mistake I did." With that, Laney turned around and walked back into the cafe.


	52. Chapter 52

Phillip made his way to Oracle's house, hoping that she had decided to come back. To his dismay, the house in the mountains was still empty. He had done this often since she's left, and wasn't sure why it still disappointed him to see the empty house. He wandered around looking at the shelves. They had at one point been full of different herbs and potions. He felt chagrined as he thought about the potions. He had caused a huge mess for the Twin Towns. Things were finally starting to return to normal. His biggest guilt was knowing an innocent person had died as a result of his stupidity. He tried desperately not to think about that. His life before coming to the Twin Towns had been frivolous and full of partying. He had never given a second thought to anyone's feelings besides his own. He had thought that he had changed, but it was clear to him, as he was standing in this room that he hadn't. Lillian had always been the kind, selfless one out of the two of them. He had been too self-absorbed to care about other people. Laney deserved someone better than him, but he was grateful that she loved him just the same.

"She's gone huh?" A voice asked behind him. He turned around to see Lillian standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Phillip asked.

"Laney said that you disappear sometimes at night, I figured you were coming here," Lillian sighed.

"You know me too well sis," Phillip quipped. "How are you?" He desperately wanted to change the subject. He didn't like thinking of Oracle missing.

"Ya know..." Lillian shrugged. It had been a week since she had come home, and she hadn't talked to Cam since that first day. Her heart ached. Phillip walked over to his sister and embraced her. Lillian's resolve crumbled, and the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

Cam sat in Ash's living room. Ash had always been a good friend, and he needed some advice. Little Cheryl was clinging to Ash's arm. She seemed more subdued than she used to be. Ash had explained that the entire incident with Kana had made her a little jumpy.

"So what's up?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure you've heard about Lillian and I," Cam stated. Ash nodded.

"I don't think there is a person in town who hasn't," Ash said. Cam attempted a smile.

"What do you think I should do?" Cam asked.

"I dunno, you know I'm not good with all this love stuff," Ash said.

"What would you do?" Cam asked.

"I honestly don't know," Ash stated. "If you love her, I wouldn't allow her to slip through your fingers. She's a good woman. To be fair, before she came along you'd been in love with Laney for years, so her thinking what she did, was not too far off."

"Yeah," Cam sighed. He suddenly didn't want to talk about Lillian anymore. "So what's going on with you and Alisa?" Ash shrugged.

"Just taking it slow my man," Ash informed. Cam shook his head. That was Ash, he didn't like to make commitments.

"Thanks," Cam said suddenly. His voice was thick with emotion.

"Anytime buddy," Ash said, his voice had no teasing or joking tone it. "I meant what I said. If you love her, don't let her get away."

* * *

Ayame settled down in Yun's Tea house. The day had been another long one. She still felt raw inside from losing Alex. It was different than the last time. This time she only had sadness. Before she had allowed her anger to subdue the heartache. She struggled with the fact that Alex had died protecting her. Yun set a tray of Sashimi in front of her.

"Thank you," Ayame stated. The food looked and smelled delicious, but Ayame had very little appetite these days.

"Are you sad about that Alex?" Yun asked. Yun was one of Ayame's closest friends in Konohana, and the only person who had known about Ayame's past.

"I loved him Yun, and I was too stubborn to realize it," Ayame sighed. Yun sat down across from her.

"Ayame, we all make mistakes when it comes to love, but you are young yet. You can find love again. Alex wouldn't want you mourning over him for the rest of your life," Yun advised. Ayame nodded. Yun was right.

"I know," Ayame sighed. "It's just very difficult."

"Losing the man you love always is," Yun sighed. Yun had lost her husband fifteen years ago. Ayame looked up at her friend.

"Does it get any easier?" Ayame asked.

"With time you learn to move on. It is never easy. There are still days I miss my beloved husband. But soon life will continue to go on around you, and you will find that you can go on too," Yun explained. Ayame reached out and grabbed Yun's hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	53. Chapter 53

"I think we should invite your mother," Laney ventured. She and Phillip were sitting in the cafe making some last minute plans, their wedding was just two weeks away. Laney was not sure how Phillip would react to her suggestion, but she had read the letter that Phillip had received from her, and felt that she should brooch this subject.

"Are you serious?" Phillip asked incredulously. "My mother almost tore us apart!"

"I know," Laney sighed. "But she's your mother. I would give anything to have my mother at our wedding. She loves you Phillip. Even if she has not always displayed that in the best way." Phillip sighed. Laney could see the inner struggle in his face. "Just think about it."

"I will think about it," Phillip resigned.

"Promise?" Laney prodded. Phillip sat silent got a moment, he didn't really want to make that promise. "Well?"

"Yes, I promise," Phillip conceded. Howard came over at that moment and placed a plate of freshly baked muffins on the table.

"You kids should eat something," Howard insisted. "You've been at this for a while." Laney reached for one of the muffins, her lovely face displaying every emotion she felt. Phillip could see a mixture of love, determination, and a hint of sadness. He grabbed a muffin as well, not realizing how hungry he had become. It was delicious. He wasn't sure about inviting his mother, but he had promised Laney he would think about it.

* * *

Phillip made his way to Lillian's small farm. He had done quite a bit of thinking in the past few days since Laney had suggested they invite his mother. At first he had been dead set against it, but the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't think of a good reason not to invite her. He wanted Lillian's input. She is the only one who would understand. Lillian was outside her house feeding her chickens. It amazes him still how natural she looked doing farm work. When she looked up and saw Phillip, she smiled. The smile didn't fully reach her eyes. He could see that she was still quite heartbroken over Cam.

"What brings you here big bro?" Lillian asked. She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"I need to ask you your opinion about something," Phillip started. "It's about Mother."

"Okay," Lillian said slowly.

"Laney thinks we should invite her to the wedding, what do you think?" Phillip asked.

Lillian let out a long breath. She wasn't sure what to say to this. It was true that their mother's letter to Phillip had apologized, and she had seemed sincere when Lillian had talked to her last. But Lillian couldn't help but think about all the times their mother had hurt them as well.

"That's a tough one," Lillian admitted. "Mother is Mother. But both you and I know that no matter what we will always love her." Phillip nodded in agreement.

"I just don't know," Phillip sighed.

"If it were me, after everything, I think I would still want her there, but it is truly up to you," Lillian said.

"Thanks Lil-bud," Phillip said. He hugged his sister tightly. 

* * *

"Stone residence," a voice answered the phone. Phillip recognized the voice of the old butler Sebastian.

"Hello Sebastian, this is Phillip. Is my mother available?" Phillip asked.

"Yes let me go get her," Sebastian informed. There was a few moments of silence as Phillip waited for his mother. He felt nervous.

"Phillip?" His mother's voice filled the phone.

"Hello mother," Phillip greeted. "I wanted to let you know I'm getting married next week Friday, I would like for you to be there." There was silence at the other end of line. Phillip waited for her to respond, but she said nothing. He briefly wondered if she had hung up on him. "Hello?"

"I'm here," she replied. Her voice was shaky. "I can't believe you are asking me to come."

"I want you there mother," Phillip said.

"I would love to be there," she sighed. "I know we haven't always gotten along, but I do love you dear son."

"I know," Phillip stated. "I love you too. 

* * *

Lillian quietly moved around her kitchen. It had been a long day, and she just wanted to make dinner and relax for the rest of the evening. She tried not to think of Cam. Her thoughts would inevitably be drawn back to him. Her heart ached with love and remorse. She thought back to meeting him for the first time. He had seemed so unimpressed with her. She had found him immediately attractive. They had become friends. She missed his friendship almost as much as she missed his love.

A soft knock broke Lillian out of her thoughts. She slowly made her way to the door, hoping it was Cam. To her dismay it was Laney.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Laney stated.

"It's no bother at all," Lillian said.

"I know we didn't start off on the right foot," Laney said. Lillian gave a half hearted chuckle. That was an understatement. Laney smiled in return. "We are going to be family soon. So I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I was horrible to you. I hope you can forgive me."

"I already have," Lillian assured. Laney reached out and hugged her. It shocked Lillian so much, that she didn't protest, but hugged Laney back. "Just make my brother happy."

"I will," Laney promised.


	54. Chapter 54

**This is the last chapter. Thanks everyone who has read and reviewed. I had so much fun writing this.**

* * *

Lillian was not sure how she had gotten herself roped into coming to the cafe to get ready for the wedding. Her mother was flitting around, trying to make herself busy. Laney looked radiantly happy. Lillian was trying her best not to think of Cam. Phillip must have said something to their mother, because she had not said one word about him.

"You look stunning," Alana cooed at Laney. Laney blushed. Lillian couldn't believe how nice her mother was being. She was half expecting the other shoe to drop at any moment.

"Doesn't she?" Georgia asked. Georgia had been very busy all morning. Being Laney's maid of honor, she had helped with a lot of preparations.

"Thank you," Laney said. She had not even put her dress on yet.

"Phillip told me it was you who convinced him to invite me," Alana said. She grabbed Laney's hands in her own. "I want to say thank you."

"You're welcome," Laney replied. Tears were selling up in her eyes.

"Let's get you in that dress!" Georgia exclaimed. "Can't have you guys crying too much before the wedding." Everyone laughed, including Lillian.

* * *

Phillip waited for his bride to walk down the aisle. His heart was fluttering, and full of love. Laney was everything he needed and wanted. He first saw Georgia. As Georgia walked up, she winked. Finally Laney came into view. His breath caught in his throat. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She smiled at him, as her father led her down the aisle. When she finally reached him, and he toon her hand, he felt content. He finally felt like he was home. Laney was his home.

He stared at her, as they exchanged their vows. Rutger was performing the ceremony. He was beaming at them both. He heard Rutger ask Laney if she took Phillip to be her husband.

"I do," Laney answered. Phillip smiled. How he loved this woman. When it finally came to the kiss, Phillip's heart was bursting with joy and love. He kissed her lovingly. His wife. It felt good to think that.

Lillian sat in the Town Hall's banquet room watching as couples danced to a slow love song. She avoided looking at Cam. It would only make her cry, and she didn't want to cry. She had done enough of that in the past few weeks.

"Lillian," her mother said, sitting down next to her. Lillian smiled as best as she could. "Are you still planning on staying here? If you want to leave you are welcome to come home."

"Thank you mother, but no. I am going to stay here," Lillian informed.

"I figured you would," her mother sighed. "I hope you work things out with that boy."

"I don't know if that will happen," Lillian said. It was strange to be having this type of conversation with her mother. They had been at odds for so long. It felt good to be talking like normal mother and daughter.

"Well, speaking of the devil, he's on his way over here," her mother whispered. Lillian's head snapped up. She saw Cam walking towards her. She tried to calm her erratic breathing. Was he really heading over to her? He stopped at the table she was sitting at.

"Hello Lillian," he said.

"Hi,"'Lillian responded. They both stated at each other. Neither one moving nor speaking.

"I was just about to get up," she heard her mother say. She was vaguely aware of her mother leaving the table.

"I need to talk to you, can you come outside with me?" Cam asked. Lillian nodded. She was too nervous to say anything else. She wondered what he would have to say to her.

* * *

Cam lead Lillian outside. The stars were sparkling above them. He slowly turned to look at her. She looked beautiful tonight. He had not been able to stop staring at her. There was a quiet sophistication about the way she was dressed. It was understated elegance.

"Lillian," Cam started nervously. "I was so angry when you told me you thought I had proposed to Laney."

"I'm so sorry about that,"'Lillian said.

"I know," Cam said. "I loved you and you broke my heart." The past tense of the word love was not lost on Lillian. She inhaled deeply, steeling herself for whatever it was he was going to tell her. "Truth is, I didn't know what love was before you. I also didn't know what true heartache was before either."

"I know what you mean," Lillian whispered. She looked at the ground. She felt Cam place a finger under her chin and tilt her head up. She lifted her gaze to meet his.

"I still love you," Cam said. "I was deeply hurt and angry about what hsppened, but I still love you. I am lost without you Lillian." She looked into his eyes. Tears were welling up into her own.

"I still love you too," Lillian replied. A tear slipped down her cheek. Cam pulled away from her, and Lillian felt bewildered. He held out his hand.

"Come with me into the cafe," Cam said. Lillian gingerly took his hand. Cam led her to the cafe. Once inside, he stepped away from her again. She wondered what this was all about. He instructed her to stay here for a moment, and he disappeared into his room. He came out holding a beautiful blue flower in his hand. He slowly walked over to her.

"I started growing this for you a while back," Cam explained looking at the flower. "Blue Mist flowers are especially hard to grow, but they are my favorite. I wanted to give you something unique."

"It's very pretty," Lillian said. She still was not sure where he was going with all this.

"I am bad at this kind of thing," Cam muttered. Then he looked at her earnestly. "I love you Lillian, and I want up be with you." Lillian stood shocked for a moment. She was not sure she heard him correctly. Then slowly a smile came to her face.

"I want that too," she whispered. Cam stepped forward and kissed her. Lillian felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. He gently pulled away from her.

"Will you marry me Lillian?" He asked. It was at that moment that Lillian noticed the blue feather tucked around the petals of the flower.

"Yes," she answered. Happiness bubbled inside her. She looked at the boy with the flower standing in front of her. He was everything that she wanted for her life. Cam set the flower down on the nearest table and took her into his arms. Lillian settled her cheek against his chest.

"I love you," Cam whispered against her hair. He thought about how close he had been to losing her, and hugged her tighter. He knew that things were never going to be easy, but now he had Lillian by his side. She was his happiness. Standing with her in that moment made all the heartache worth it. He kissed her once again, it felt right. He knew then, that this was how it was supposed to be. He had never thought that when she'd first come to town, that she would be the one to make him fall in love. She was everything he had never known he had needed, and now she was his. When they pulled away they smiled at each other.

"Let's get back to the party," Lillian said. Cam smiled at her. He gently took her hand, as they walked back towards town hall together.


End file.
